Who Knew?
by Proudly.A.Potterhead
Summary: Draco and Hermione have a life in the Malfoy Manor. What happens when Hermione gets pregnant and she her baby is threatened? How will Draco react when he finds out it is one of his family? M for lemons. Don't like? Don't read.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a M, fanfic. It has lemons, If you do not want to read something like this. then please leave this story now.  
**

**A.N**  
**This is my first large FanFiction. If there is any spelling mistakes, just let me know as I do not have a Beta just yet. I will fix all mistakes when they are found.**

* * *

Hermione was patiently waiting for Draco to get home from work, she heard the gravel crunching and she knew that Draco was home "I'm home love" He shouted as he walked in the doors of their manor.

"Draco!" Hermione ran up and hugged him "I missed you today"

"I missed you as always" he smiled. But it soon fell; he looked down at her "I have some news"

"What's the news baby" she asked worriedly

"Hermione, since we got the new house erm, my family want to come and see. I've invited them for dinner... You know my parents have no problem with your... Your blood status" he hesitated, this was going to sting "But my Aunt Bella is coming with her husband" he didn't dare look at Hermione.

"You do remember that she did try to kill me, after she tortured me?" Hermione was furious, she screamed "you didn't even think of asking me?" then she mumbled under her breath thinking that Draco could not here her," Calm down Hermione, this can't be good for the baby." She was wrong

"I know but she promised to behave! Wait what-?!" he cut himself off "baby?"

"Oh CRAP, you heard that?" she asked

"Obviously" his heart was racing, first his murderous aunt and now this

"That's why I was happy to see you when you got home" Hermione said shyly "To tell you but then you told me about the family dinner, and I got distracted. I only found out today. I am sorry I didn't floo call you when I found out"

"No. No it's fine" his confusion soon turned to joy he smiled his widest smiled and hugged her tightly "I love you"

"If we go upstairs I have a Scan that I was given if you want to look" Hermione was practicability pulling Draco along and up the stairs. He followed her up the stairs; his mind focused on the brilliant news but at the back of his mind was the dinner he'd agreed to. Hermione opened the top draw of her dresser and pulled out a grey picture, almost jumping up and down "But there is more to it than just a baby" she said wearily

"I know..." he thought about all the things they'd need to get, but money was no obstacle

"Are you mad?" she couldn't help but ask

"No! No defiantly not, I'm thrilled!" Hermione let out a breath she didn't know she was holding

Draco couldn't help but smile. It was the best news he could have wished for

"I can go back in 3 weeks and find out the genders" she said Matter-of-Factly "Would you like to come?"

"I wouldn't miss it for the world" He said proudly

"When is this dinner with your family?" Hermione asked

"I said around next month, I didn't know if you'd agree to it straight away, we can tell everyone the news then" he smiled knowing how proud his parents would be, especially his mother. Hermione had a sudden though "We have to get so much stuff!" She said frantically "It's not just one of everything, we have to get two cots and heaps of clothes, and think of names and, and, an-"

She was cut off by a confused Draco "Wait...2?"

"I thought you knew because you saw the ultrasound" she said confused

He took the scan again; it was so blurry "oh... Yeah... Sorry, couldn't tell" he felt a bit ashamed for not noticing

"I should have told you, and not just assumed that you would know" she added excitedly at the end "When can we start shopping?"

"As soon as you like" he smiled at how excited she was

"Would you like something to eat?" Hermione said with a flirtatious tone to her voice "I know I sure am hungry"

"Why not" he looked at her eyes, still getting over the amazing news. Hermione pushed him down on the bed

"Hermione.." he breathed softly

"Yes...Draco?" she practically moaned between pants, not knowing were the sudden horniness came from

"I love you" he'd said it before and he'll never stop saying it. He leaned forward and kissed her deeply on the lips; she pulled of Draco's shirt and threw it to the ground. She then licked from the bottom of his belly button to his neck making sure to rub herself on his manhood "I love you too Draco" she whispered into his ear. He groaned. This had come from nowhere, and it turned him on. He kissed her greedily on her neck. Reaching for his wand, Hermione suddenly giggled

"What?" he felt conscious; her outbursts were so unexpected

"You" she said in hysterics "Well the fact that you are practically reaching for your wand to protect us and there is no use, I am already pregnant. It wouldn't do much good now would it?" she then Growled "Just take me" He grabbed her by the waist, lifted her up, and flung her on the bed. "As you wish" he forced off her jumper and kissed down her chest

"I don't wish. I demand you pleasure me and make me scream your name."

He'd never seen this side of her before. He kneeled on the bed, prying himself from her and removed the rest of his clothes. She took this opportunity to strip down to her under garments and watch as the father of her children sprang to life in front of her she moaned. He slipped a hand under her panties and expertly massaged. He knew what made her squirm in pleasure

"Draco. You. Devil." she moaned as she squirmed under him, she decided to get him back as she grabbed him in his pleasure spot. Draco groaned again and brought himself back up to Hermione's face "would you expect any less" he smirked

"Please, please, please" she whispered over and over again. He resumed his position and slid 2 fingers in while taking off the lace. His tongue set to work as he picked up the pace. At this rate Hermione knew she would not last very long "Draco. I. Am. Close. And. I. Need. You. To. Take. ME!" He needed no encouragement; he changed his positions slightly and pushed himself in. Hermione's hips turned upwards as her back arched. He started slow, as always but when Hermione was digging her nails into his back he couldn't hold back and went for it

"Dear Merlin!" she screamed as he entered her "Draco!" he knew that it drove her crazy when he went slowly, and he loved to make her go crazy. He gasped with every thrust. He slowed down to go deeper, entering his full length. Hermione could feel her stomach winding up and tightening. This signalled that she was close. "Draco... So close" she could not even form a sentence. He carried on as he did, quickening only slightly. "Mmm baby" he moaned in her ear.

"Oh fuck, Oh fuck, Oh fuck, DRACO!" they were the only words that she could think of when she came. And when she came. She came hard

"ARGH!" he groaned at the top of his voice as he too shot his hot load deep inside her. Draco collapsed next to her and kissed her lightly on the nose, panting she said "That. Was. Amazing"

Disagreeing Draco said "No. You. Are amazing" he smiled.

"Let's just agree that WE are amazing together. Let's do that again"

"Now?" he asked, still out of breath. Hoping she didn't agree with him

"Yeah I am so horny right now. I could go all night. With you or by myself"

"Hormones" he rolled his eyes "You'll be asleep before long... It's just because you're pregnant"

"Do I have to do all the work myself while you watch?" He groaned in agreement. He was as pumped up as she was; he had no idea why he was saying no to sex.

Hermione obeyed; starting off slow she rubbed herself with her whole palm. Doing the deed while Draco watched just make her more exited. Rubbing her clit faster and harder, finally sliding two fingers in her pushed herself over the edge. She moaned as Draco's named tore itself from her throat, her orgasm sending currents of disorienting pleasure through her body. The muscles of her lower regions contracted even tighter around her, pulling her fingers in deeper and it was too much; she stopped struggling and let the orgasm overtake her. Hermione gasped, and moaned until she fell limp against the mattress, completely spent. Hermione tangled her fingers into Draco's damp hair and she sighed as she felt her eyes grow heavy. Within a moment, her breath was steady and slow—she was asleep. Draco almost laughed at her still body "Told you so" he whispered and kissed her forehead. He pulled the silk sheets over her hot body and slipped into the bathroom. In desperate need of a cold shower on his way past his dresser he grabbed a clean pair of jeans, deciding to go commando. As he left the room his mind went straight to the family dinner. 4 weeks would go fast.

*3 weeks later*

"Draco hurry up! We are going to be late for my appointment" she yelled up the stairs

"Right! Okay! Sorry!" he clambered down the stairs "sorry, I'm here"

"Are you exited to find out if our babies are girls, boys, or one of both?" she asked "I know I am"

"More excited than anything!" he agreed

"Thought of any names?" Hermione asked

"I haven't a clue... But can I ask for one thing?"

"Sure"

"If we have a boy... Can his middle name to be Draco; it's just family tradition y'know"

"That's fine with me. It really is" she says just as the doctor calls the two of them in

"Let's go" he grinned and gripped her hand tightly. They walked in and the doctor introduced himself as Dr. Pomfrey, turns out that his sister is the nurse that works in the hospital wing at Hogwarts. He instructed Hermione to climb up onto the bed and lift her shirt to reveal her slightly swollen belly, it looked almost like she was just bloated but they all new differently. The jell that was squirted onto Hermione's belly was cold but soon heated up. The Dr. Pomfrey soon found the two heart beats and asked "Mr and Mrs Malfoy-"

He was cut off by Draco "We are not married",

He apologised for the misunderstanding "I am assuming that you want to know the genders of you babies"

Draco held onto her hand reassuringly and smiled at her. "Yes of course we do" Hermione said looking at him.

Dr. Pomfrey said to the pair of happy parents "Congratulations, looks like you are going to have…."

To be continued

* * *

**A.N.**

**I am not sure if I want to continue this. Let me know what you all think and I will consider continuing this story. :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N.**

**I can't believe that so many of you actually like this. Thanks guys. Special thanks to lat****ina-pr**

* * *

**_ previously _**

Draco held onto her hand reassuringly and smiled at her. "Yes of course we do" Hermione said looking at him.

Dr. Pomfrey said to the pair of happy parents "Congratulations, looks like you are going to have…."

"2 baby boys"

Draco was over the moon, two proud Malfoy boys. His Father will be thrilled too. "That's great, thank you doctor"

Hermione was happy "I bet they are going to look just like you with your blond hair and silver eyes."

It was true, more look-alikes "We're all the same" he laughed, shivering at the thought he'll someday look like his father.

"Let's go home" she said, she was practically bouncing off the walls "WAIT! Can we plan the nursery?

"Of course" he kissed her lightly

"EEEPPP!" she squealed. Draco chuckled at her excitement. They arrived home. "Which of the spare rooms is going to convert? One that is close to our room for sure." she said

"The one next to ours is tiny, unless we join the room after that?" he suggested, knowing it would have to be big.

"But if we only add two cots then that would be fine because then we could add the change tables, dressers, and baths and all the other thing to the other room. But I like your idea. I just thought that you would want to not destroy the house"

"It's just a wall, hardly the whole house" he craned his neck "but right now we have this dinner to get over this weekend" he sighed.

"Hmm I forgot about that. And the thing is that I am starting to show so I have to get a dress because all my others don't fit" she said glumly "And because I am showing we have to tell them"

"It'll be fine dear; we said we'd tell them. My parents will be so happy for us" he didn't mention his aunt or her husband on purpose. They had no need to come to this meal but he couldn't say no... Draco would just have to try his hardest to keep a lid on everything. Bella and Rod and promised to behave, but their version of behaving is hugely different to one of his own.

Hermione decided against cooking for Draco's family feast, instead she ordered a catering company for the family dinner. After all there would be six adults and 2 unborn babies eating

"When can we go to Diagon Alley?" she asked on the Thursday before the weekend of the dinner

"We can go tomorrow if you want" Draco suggested.

"Cool" she said. Although she was not looking forward to the weekend, it was going to happen weather or not she wanted. It had to happen because then she could tell others that she was pregnant

The next day the two of them used the floo system to go to Diagon Alley to go dress shopping for Hermione dress. She ended up picking up a blue strapless dress that had a black lace overskirt with a black ribbon around the waist. (Link at bottom of chapter)

"It's amazing" Draco said when she twirled it in front of him

"Thanks hunn, I can't help be worried about tomorrow night though" she said glumly

Draco knew this would come up sooner or later "Trust me, I'll have my aunt sit next to me and you'll be sat facing me next to my mother... Nothing will happen" he placed both hands on her arms and looked down into her eyes. "I promise" he smiled

"I know and I do truly believe you, but the thought is still nerve racking"

"I know, I'm nervous myself..." he sighed "Are we done?" he looked up and smiled

"We sure are, but while we are here could we go and have a quick look at baby things? Or do you want to wait until we tell you parents? I don't care, it's your choice. After all you know how fast rumours travel. And you wouldn't want your family knowing by someone else telling them."

"You are right..." Draco rubbed his head in thought. If you don't mind?"

"No it's okay" she said with an honest smile

"Thank you" he kissed her on the cheek.

"You sure like showering me with kissed don't you?" she whispered into Draco's ear then she bit his neck he just groaned "Lets head home Bub" she said softly rubbing her stomach with Draco's hands

"Let's" he grinned

Once at home Hermione was standing facing Draco and asked "Can you believe that we created two people and now they are growing right between us?"

He laughed a little "It's hard to believe, but it sure is amazing" he have her another kiss, this time on her jaw line

"I am glad that you love kissing me and it's not biting me our else people would start thinking that I get attacked by an animal or something" she said with a small giggle and then kissed him back

"I could easily attack you like an animal" he kissed down her neck, his teeth grazing softly on her skin

"What kind of animal do you have in mind?" she asked huskily

"Hmmm, I dunno... Some kind of hungry beast I guess" he laughed, kissing her still

"I wouldn't complain nor put up a fight"

"I know you wouldn't" he kissed her lips, biting on her bottom lip

Pulling on her lip to release it from his grip she moved over to the couch and laid down. Looking expectant

"You and your hormones" he sighed "Not complaining" he walked over with his hands above his head

"You wouldn't want to. I have herd of women who would not let their men near them when they were pregnant"

"What happened" he asked curiously. Crawling onto the couch with her

"They would scream and attack them, Not that the second one is much different to me" she added with a cheeky tone to her voice

"No, not at all" he laid down on top of her kissing her passionately

"Not that you mind" she said as she wiggled down further on the couch so she could grind her hips into his. Hoping to get the reaction she wanted. No. Needed.

He groaned and Hermione sure got the reaction she was hungry for, she herd Draco groan and she knew that her plan was working, so she continued to grind her hips up and down his. She was hoping that Draco got the hint and took it further. He slipped a hand up her top and pulled it over her head. He starting kissing her stomach and traced patterns with his finger. From the previous friction of the rubbing had already started to build her climax and she knew she wasn't going to last long, but didn't tell Draco as she knew he would make her come faster and she wanted to surprise him.

He greedily undressed her and then himself. "You're dying for it today aren't you?" he looked at her expression.

"Since you got me pregnant I am always dying for it"

"Really? Hadn't noticed" Sarcasm rang in his voice.

"It's your fault" she complained "And I don't see you caring" she added "Now please" she pleaded the last bit

He submitted to Hermione and entered her. 'No fussing' he thought to himself

As soon as he entered her she came from the sheer feeling of Draco filling her up

He continued to thrust slowly until she came down from her peek "Seriously?" He asked

"What can I say?" She said grinning I have been hanging for that all day from the time I woke up so I do believe that you could bring me to my peek another two or three times if you tried"

As if a challenge he grinned and picked up his pace, leaning back over and kissed her

"Roll over" She demanded

He obeyed, and turned over; Hermione took charge and rolled her hips on him. Draco groaned

"You like that" she teased

"Yes" he breathed through his loud moans

"You like it when I do this to you? When I take control and leave you helpless?" She said as she wondered where this sudden burst of dirty talking came from.

He really was rendered helpless, so helpless he could hardly speak. The dirty talk was unexpected, but turned him on

As she continued to roll her hips she started to bounce slightly. A moan escaped Draco's lips. "Enjoying this?" she asked

"I sure am" he growled at her

"Well come in me then" she said as she reached behind her and fondled with his balls

That was all the encouragement he needed, he groaned as he shot his load inside of her. "Baby" he moaned with his eyes shut. The feeling of him coming inside of her, and the deep groan of her lover set her of once again. She flung herself forward and her breasts pushed up against Draco's chest as the two of them came down from their highs they just laid there, embraced in each other

"You. My love. Are one horny bitch" he laughed between panting, stroking her face.

"You love it" she teased. Looking around she said "We might want to get dressed and clean the sofa, just in case someone decided to come over or floo in" she said the last part as she looked over to the fireplace less than 8 feet away from the couch

"Expecting someone?" he asked, furrowing his eyes brows. He sat up but made no effort to dress or clean

"Well yeah I actually am. I asked Sirius to come over this afternoon so we could tell him about our babies" she said hopefully

"Oh... Right... When?" He pulled on his boxers and jeans, leaving his shirt and grabbed his wand and casted a cleansing spell on the Sofa

"Around 4 after he finished work" looking for a clock she found one. Her eyes opening widely as she blushed furiously it was 3:55. That meant 5 minutes and Sirius would be finished work "That was close" she said to Draco

"You don't say" he sarcastically

"That would have been mortifying if he came in while we were doing the deed" she said

"Does he know you're pregnant or are you telling him when he gets here?" Draco finished up and sat on the table, watching Hermione.

"He doesn't know yet. I am going to go have a shower. I would ask you to join me but then Sirius would come poking around looking for us and that could only end in disaster" Hermione said almost sad

He stepped closer to her "Well, I will still need a shower later... I'll leave you an invitation" he pulled her close and kissed her on the forehead. "I'll wait for Sirius, go for your shower" he smiled

Hermione left her clothes on the floor in front of the couch and ran upstairs naked to have her shower. All the while she couldn't help thinking of the name Scorpius. She heard the Floo network and smiled, Hermione could not but help wonder if Draco had picked up her clothes or not. Finishing up in the shower she decides to put her pyjamas on. After all Sirius had seen her in worse. Padding down the stairs she saw Draco and Sirius in the kitchen, deep in conversation. Draco looked worried and a bit scared; he had a small layer of sweat above his brow that caught in the light. "What has got him so worried" she said quietly

"Oh, hey babe..." he held out an arm to hug her close.

She whispered in his ear "What wrong?"

"Erm nothing... Just-" But Sirius cut him off...

"How are you dear?" he boomed as he over and gave Hermione a bear hug

Draco stepped back, out of Sirius's way

"I am fine." she replied "how have you been?" she added "found anyone special yet?"

He replied with a shy nod and "I am okay, work is tiering, but okay"

"Hermione... Would you like to tell Sirius our news?" he had only had a short conversation with Sirius while Hermione was in the shower

"Hermione?" Sirius asked. Hermione just moved closer to Sirius, grabbed his hands and just placed them on her bump that was previously hidden by her pyjamas

Sirius first looked confused, then happy, and then it soon clicked in his mind. He looked over at Draco in what Hermione suspected was a glare of furry, after all he was like her father. But he soon smiled at Hermione again. Hermione just looked up at Sirius and then at Draco. "So are you boys going to tell me what you were talking about while I was in the shower Draco gulped and pulled Hermione in "I'll tell you later" he whispered as he looked up at Sirius

"Draco. He is not going to kill you, you can relax a bit. Hey Sirius? You are not going to hurt him are you? And guess what Sirius I am going to have twins, both boys" she smiled happily. Draco could see how happy these babies made Hermione, and also how exited she got when she talked about them. It made him happy

"No no..." Sirius laughed "I'm not going to kill him" he engaged in a conversation about the twins smiling at Hermione, but giving the odd cold glance to Draco. Hermione asked if Sirius wanted to stay for dinner but he politely declined saying that he had dinner wafting at home for him. He left saying goodbye to Hermione with a hug and a glare over her shoulder at Draco, then walked over to Draco and shook his hand. He then Floo-ed away

Draco collapsed on the couch rubbing his moist forehead.

"So now are you going to tell me what you were talking to him about in the kitchen?" she pried

"Well, we already don't get on thanks to my family. But we were making light conversation when I mentioned about the dinner and I said how nervous you were, I explained it was because of my aunt and her husband and he was pretty angry. Obviously." he looked down, ashamed. "You don't have to go through with this meal you know..."

"I want to because they make you happy, and I love seeing you happy" She smiled up at him. Jumping up she pecked him on the cheek and then slapped his arse. "Go have your shower." He got up, saying "you joining me?" but as he turned round to lift her up she was asleep... Her energy levels were amusing to him

Hermione work up in bed and wondered how she got there. She rolled over and found Draco in bed with her. He must have put her to bed before he had a shower. And then she remembered "I missed out on having shower sex" she said glumly

"Don't worry, I can shower again" he realised what day it is "oh great, the family from hell"

Hermione rubbed his shoulders "Don't worry; it will be over before you know it. And by the way you are telling them. And before you ask why, I had to tell Sirius so you can tell your family. Can I take you up on the shower offer now?" she asked innocently

"Of course you can" he stood up from the bed and held out his hand "shall we?" he bowed, making her giggle

"We shall" she was giggling like a school girl. They got to the bathroom and Draco ran a hot steamy shower

Hermione stripped and looked down at herself in the mirror. She had a baby bump. Actual proof that there was life inside her. She was lost in a dream state when Draco turned around and spotted her rubbing her belly and staring at it through the mirror. He came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. Holding the bump as she was. "Are you okay?" she looked tired, impossible he thought she slept twice as long as he did

"Yeah just a bit tired. And incredibly turned on at us standing together naked and pressed against each other" at that comment she felt him harden against her.

"Oh merlin Hermione" he lowered his head into her neck. Kissing up and down

"Yes my dear." As they got into the shower together Hermione said "I Have never done this before"

"So that makes two of us?" he grinned and ran his hands across her hot wet skin. Grabbing the soap Hermione lathered up her hands and rubbed them up and down his muscles on his chest. She lowered her hands lower and lower until they were grasped around his lower regions. He inhaled a sharp breath, running his hands through her hair. Lowering herself further down in the shower she took him in her mouth. He moaned, pressing his back against the wall. Grasping his balls in her hands, she massaged them in the palm of her hand bobbing her head at the same pace. He leant back, enjoying the moment. She moaned around him sending the vibration up his shaft she could feel his balls contract and shrink into his body. She knew he was close. Picking up the pace she pulled up her other hand and stroked him with her hand as well

"Hermione... Don't. Stop." he could feel himself about to blow

She had no plan of stopping. He exploded in her mouth letting out a groan. Hermione took all he had to give and then stood up to kiss his neck "did you enjoy that?" she asked

He nodded, still trying to catch his breath. He slipped a hand beneath her bump and between her legs, rubbing gently. Hermione was not expecting the sudden pleasure from Draco and her breath hitched in her throat "Oh shit, Draco!" was the only words that she could comprehend right now. He massaged expertly before sliding in two fingers. Hermione was mumbling incoherent gibberish. He removed his fingers and replaced them with something better making Hermione gasp, she was thinking that they should do this in the shower more often the fact that they were both slippery from the water and it would be easier to clean each other up. He turned her round so that she leant on the wall and rammed her faster than she's ever felt. She could feel the coil in the pit of her stomach begin to grow "Faster...Harder" she managed to say in between gasps. He was giving it all he had now, being drove on by Hermione's pleas

"DRACO!" she screamed her voice echoing around the room as she came panting hard. He brought her back up and kissed her "How about we get you cleaned up?"

In a dreamy state she nodded in agreement

Draco washed Hermione's body, being gentle over her small bump. She mumbled "I am not going to break. You don't have to be so gentle with me considering you were just impaling me on you cock and fucking me inside out. Not that I am complaining, but..." she got distracted "I am sleepy"

"Go for a nap while I set up dinner, I'll wake you in plenty time for you to get dressed" he smiled and kissed her, it was like kissing in the rain but hotter and steamier

"Okay" she agreed as she got out of the shower and he dried her off. Dreamily she shuffled over to the large bed in the centre of the room. Draco walked over and covered her in the fluffy blanket and kissed her good night.

In her dream she was pushing two girls on a set of swings which was odd because her babies were boys. But she enjoyed it anyway, the sun was shining and Draco was cooking a barbeque. He was calling her name that is how she was woken up.

"Hermione. Hermione... C'mon love I know you're a deep sleeper but this is ridiculous" she opened her eyes and he smiled

"I had a good dream and you were there and at the end you were calling my name. That's why I wasn't waking up." She smiled back at him "What time is it?

"Just gone 5, I'm expecting my parents around 6. Bella will turn up around then with Rod"

Shifting in bed slightly in order to get out. She asked "Rod. Who is that again?"

"My aunt's husband. Rodolphus Lestrange"

"Oh yeah, that's right. How do you think I should have my hair?" she asked as she stated getting ready

"Remember the Yule ball?" he stroked his fingers through her hair

"The worst night of my life. Of course I remember dear. You like my hair like that don't you?" She knew for a fact he did, the entire night of the Yule Ball Draco Malfoy could not keep his eyes to himself.

"Yeah... Like that" he smiled at the memory. "I'll leave you to it; I've got a few things to finish off"

"Okay see you later" she had a sudden evil idea "And don't come up again. I want you to see me after I am finished getting dressed, I want to see your face" she said wickedly. Once he left she wandered over to her dresser were she pulled out a matching set of dark blue lace pantie and bra set and put them on the bed. All she had to pick now was shoes. Due to Draco having a fit if she wore heals; she opted for a pair of blue ballet flats. Hermione put on her dress, did her hair, and put on her shoes. Just as she was about to head down to see Draco she heard him talking to his family. "Great" she thought out loud, Not only would she be able to see Draco's reaction, Narcissa would too. With an evil glint in here eye she opened the door and wandered down the stairs, catching Draco's eye before she even reached half way down.

"Wow" he said, leaving the conversation he was having with his parents

"I spend an hour getting ready and you say 'wow', bit stuck for words are you dear?" she giggled "Cat got your tongue?" By now she was in fits of giggles

He laughed back at her and turned to his parents. "Mother, Father... Follow Hermione to the dining room? I'll wait for Aunt" he smiled over at Hermione and mouth 'Okay?'

She nodded just enough for him to see, and walked through the kitchen were the food was placed on the table already and into the Dining are. Now she just had to wait until Draco came in and told the family about their pregnancy. She only hopes that Narcissa did not either see or guess or just somehow know that she was pregnant and call her on it.

Narcissa sat at the table next to her husband. She looked up at Hermione and smiled before whispering into Lucius's ear "She's pregnant I can tell," before he could react she hushed him. Draco waited for his Aunt and before long she arrived "Draco, my boy" she smiled and embraced him "your mudblood not around?" Draco stopped smiling and grabbed her wrist "You promised Auntie" she tutted and walked towards everyone else. Narcissa turned to her sister "Where's Rod?" Bella shrugged. Everyone sat at the table.

"Hello Bellatrix how are you?" she asked hoping to start some friendly conversation in this awkward situation

She simply shot a cold look towards her. "Rod's not here tonight, he's...busy" Bellatrix snarled, she really wasn't in the best of moods for a calm family dinner. Draco stood up "Before we eat, I have some news" everyone's eyes fell on him. "Hermione and I... We're having twins" he smiled but then looked around the table at everyone's reactions. Hermione was surprised that he decided to tell everyone at the start of the dinner. She also looked around to see faces. Lucius had no expression, but flicked his eyes between Narcissa and Draco. Narcissa looked happy but cautious of her sister. And Bellatrix was oddly smiling, not expected from anyone. Hermione piped up in order to say something too "They are both boys" she said to try and get someone to say something. Lucius looked pleased when he found out they were boys. "Congratulations, the both of you" Narcissa said as she stood up and hugged the couple. Bella stayed quiet for once.

"Thank you Narcissa" she said glad that Bellatrix had stayed silent, but secretly wondering what she was thinking

Draco sat back down "Food?" once everyone agreed he looked at Hermione who stood up to get the meal. Bellatrix spoke "I'll help dear" her wild eyes looked up at Hermione, whose skin drained of colour. Where had the streak of kindness come from "Oh okay" she said wearily heading off into the kitchen. She was frightened of her just 5 minutes of her and Hermione was under the impression that Bella hated her and now she is offering to help. WHAT IS GOING ON! The two left the room to get the food. Bellatrix soon cut the nicey-nicey act and pushed her against the wall "You're just a stupid mudblood, do you know how much disrespect you will cause our family name?" she hissed, not making so much noise so no one would hear. Hermione was having none of this and hissed back "He doesn't care for blood status, He picked me. I never made him choose me. DRACO LOVES ME" she yelled the last bit trying to get someone's attention

Draco's ears pricked up "Excuse me, I'll see where the food is" Bella heard him move. "Breathe a word of this and you'll never see your precious sons" she spat in her face before grabbing plates of food and serving them, walking past Draco with a plastic smile. Hermione was fucking petrified; she felt like the basilisk had got her again, she could not move even as she saw Draco come to her. She wanted to say something but her voice was caught in her throat. Draco looked into her eyes "Wasn't so bad right? Told you she would behave" he smiled and picked up the remaining plates walking back through to his family

How could he not see that she was in the state she was? Hermione followed Draco and on the way felt eyes drilling into her, when she turned around she saw Bellatrix shooting death rays at her. Pulling herself together, Hermione tried pretending that everything was okay.

"Eat up, plenty to go round" Draco said, tucking into his food. Lucius and Narcissa ate while Bella poked around at her plate. Draco just ignored it…

Hermione was amazed that Draco was oblivious to it, but then she remembered that she hadn't said anything, Hermione had eaten almost nothing on her plate by the time that Draco and his parents had finished "Excuse me for a moment" she said needing to get out of there. Once she was out of eye sight she practically ran to her room and snatched her wand from the dresser were she kept it and held it close to her as she walked into the bathroom that was connected the her and Draco's room. She planned to stay there until they had all left.

The family sat talking for a while, drinks were being passed round and since Hermione left Bellatrix had joined in a bit. Draco noticed Hermione's absence was dragging on, so had everyone else "She's probably fallen asleep, all she's been doing lately" he joked. His parents and aunt said they'd show themselves out while he cleaned up. Cissy and Lucius dis-apperated but Bellatrix lingered, positive Draco was busy tidying she found her way to their bedroom and walked into the bathroom "Not enjoy your food?" she asked menacingly

Raising her wand she said through clenched teeth "I swear if you come any closer you will regret it" in her mid she was thinking of escape plans and stunning spells powerful enough to knock her out so she could get away

"Ooooh, what's wrong pet? Hormonal are we?" she cackled, her wand tightly in her hand ready for a defensive spell

The younger witch had something to protect which made her faster "Petrificus Totalus" she screeched and Bellatrix hit the floor with a thud

"MUDBLOOD!" she screamed and scrambled to her feet. Her chest heaving with deep breaths as she composed herself

Hermione started to run back down to the kitchen when she literally ran into Draco who must of heard the commotion and was on his way to investigate "What in merlins name is going on!?" he roared

Bellatrix ran after her but stopped behind a corner, listening to see if Hermione told Draco... Remembering it would endanger her twins. Hermione knew if she said anything that her babies could get hurt and she could not have that, instead she said "I went to the toilet but I must have fell asleep and fallen off and scared myself."

Draco didn't buy it "That wasn't your voice I heard... And I doubt you would be calling yourself... That" he didn't dare speak the word. Bella still stood pressed against the corner.

"Draco it's nothing really, do you need help with the cleaning?" she said just hoping that he would drop it

"You're lying to me" his tone serious. "Was it my aunt?" he had suspected Bella hadn't put on the good-girl act for nothing. Knowing that Bella was probably listening in she only nodded and said "Draco it was nothing" she then mouthed 'she attacked me' Hermione was not game enough to breath when the last part was added

Draco nearly roared. His hands shook with anger "Where is she?!" By that point Bella stepped into the room with them, laughing. "Thought we had a secret dear? Or do you not care about the next generation?" she pouted and pointed her wand at Hermione's bump, not to attack but just teasingly

Hermione was once again frozen with terror she hoped that Draco would do something and fast

Draco stood in front of Hermione, shielding her "What the fuck have you done now Aunt Bella? I trusted you tonight!"

"Well that was a silly thing to do. And I haven't done anything...yet" she said with an evil snicker

"What have you said to her?" Bellatrix only laughed Draco turned to Hermione "What did she say?"

"She said that I was a...a...a stupid mudblood and that I will only bring dis-respect to the M...Malfoy name and then she threatened to kill our sons if I told anyone" by the end of her sentence Hermione was a wreck

He turned to his aunt who was still laughing "you've went too far Bellatrix. You evil bitch! This has gone too far!" she cocked her head "But I haven't done anything, just empty words. Just innocent me" she joked in her baby-like voice.

Hermione could only stand there and watch the family standoff between a psycho and the love of her life and the father of her babies.

"Leave now" Draco said in a low voice. Bellatrix stayed where she was "I'm telling you to leave, I don't wish to harm you Aunt" But she just stared past him, straight at Hermione.

Her eyes were digging into Hermione's own. She managed to say "He said leave, now go"

Bella pursed her lips and tutted. She flicked her head back "We had a deal mudblood, I won't forget about it" and with that she dis-apperated.

Hermione collapsed on the floor in a heap. Sobbing her heart out "I just killed my babies" was what she said over and over again

"I won't let her!" deep down he thought to himself: 'she'll be dead before she goes near any child of mine' he picked Hermione up and stared at her "I won't let her" he repeated

"I'm sorry. I am so so sorry" she said

"You're not the one needing to be sorry! I've sent a message to my father already, if anything my mother will be panicking and wanting to see you" he hesitated "Bellatrix may be family but she's nothing to me right now"

The only place Hermione wanted to go was the Burrow "Could we go to the Burrow, after all they don't know yet and Molly will get angry if we don't tell her and Sirius dose?" she asked "Plus Fred and George have moved out so we could stay there if you want to."

"Now?" Draco was taken back a notch. "And what's wrong with staying here?"

"She could come back and I sort of need some distraction from it all, and you know that Molly would fuss over me and our boys and get all exited and so would Ginny"

"Yeah sure... So when are you wanting to go?"

"Could we go now?" she asked cautiously knowing that Draco could flip at anytime

He let go of her arms "Go pack then, I'm guessing it won't be a flying visit" he bit the inside of his mouth

I was going to say we could apperate but I can't because I am pregnant. So I am guessing Floo?" she said as she got up off the floor and made her hay to the dresser and started pulling out clothes to get changed into as well as pack

"We? You're wanting me to go, to the Weasley's?!" he looked a bit shocked as he helped her pack.

Hermione was a bit taken back "You don't have to come but I was under the impression that you were coming, that's all"

"Do you want me to come?" he turned his nose up but thought she might want him to go

"Well I did but if you don't want to its fine. I mean it; I know they repulse you and all"

"I..." he stammered "They don't repulse me" he exaggerated the word repulse." If you want me there I'll go"

Hermione was done shoving a few things into a bag "Draco..." He looked up at her, his eyes lost in hers "You're really attempting to fight with me and my hormone overload?" she giggled "You must be crazy. I said. If you don't want to come to the Burrow with me then you don't have to"

"I'll take you there... At least"

"Thank you Baby, but could you stay while I tell Molly at least" Hermione pulled the face that Draco couldn't say no to "Please" the word was dragged out

"Fine" he was a little annoyed that she didn't want him at the burrow, or at least that's how he took it. He flung the few pieces of clothes he had in his hand and stormed out.

_To be continued._

* * *

**A.N**

**Once again. If there is any spelling mistakes, just let me know and I will change them A.S.A.P. Also there is a link to the dress Hermione wore on my profile**

**Thanks :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N.**

**Thanks to all the people that Favorited/Followed this! There has been nearly 700 views! I will not leave you waiting any longer. Here is Chapter 3! :D **

* * *

**_previously_**

_"Fine" he was a little annoyed that she didn't want him at the burrow, or at least that's how he took it. He flung the few pieces of clothes he had in his hand and stormed out._

Hermione had just Floo-ed into the Weasley's when she was almost hugged to death by Molly. She was glad to have her mind on something else, Then a plan came to mind, when Molly made breakfast tomorrow she would then she would say that she wanted a huge meal as she was eating for 3 after all. She whispered her idea to Draco when Molly was calling her family down to greet the two of them. Draco stood stiffly in the burrow, feeling really uncomfortable. He promised he would stay for a short while, how ever long that was. Hermione was bombarded by Ginny and Ron with greetings and hugs, although she could feel that Draco was uncomfortable. Because he was uneasy she was too. Draco simply nodded towards Ron and Ginny as a 'hello'. Even Molly looked a bit cautious of having him in her house.

Hermione said to him "I am sorry, you can go if you want. I am fine. I really am" she smiled up at him

"No, I want to stay with you" he knew that if he went back he would risk having to confront his aunt, and he really didn't want that

"Are you sure?" she asked just before Molly asked "Are you hungry dears?" Hermione's stomach did flips as she remembered the confrontation that happened over dinner just before.

"No thanks Ma, we have eaten. Ate before we came actually" she said with a warming smile hoping to fool Molly of her current emotional state.

Draco gripped her tightly "but you didn't eat..." he questioned her quietly

"I ate enough, I promise" she said reassuring him

He kissed her forehead. Draco felt so guilty for putting Hermione through all this, it's even more damaging because she's with child. Molly gave Hermione a odd look, she looked at her glowing face and then down to her stomach. She smiled. Just like Narcissa, mothers can always tell.

"Ma, I have had a big day." she said slyly knowing that she already knew that she was pregnant just like Draco's mother had "Do you mind if stay a while?" Molly agreed and told her that she never had to ask

"You know were the twins old room is" she said. Hermione nodded her head and smiled heading up the stairs to the room she will be staying in.

Draco followed her trying his best to hide his disgusted expression. He really was a spoilt little rich kid.

"Can you stay with me till I fall asleep?" she asked and she felt like a little child again

He turned his nose up at first but then agreed, it wouldn't be long before she got tired.

"Thank you. When I went for a shower, the day that Sirius come over. I thought of the names Scorpius and Xavier. What do you think?" she asked with sleepy eyes

"Scorpius Draco Malfoy. I like that one loads!" he said quite smugly, but not sure on Xavier. "What about Logan?"

"Hmm, I don't know. We have to work on that one" she smiled, knowing that one of her babies already had a name.

"You look tired" he stroked her face, she wasn't the only one wanting to go to bed. He couldn't wait to get out of here

"I am tired."

Draco kissed her on the forehead "go to sleep then"

Hermione felt Draco kiss her, then sleep washed over her

Draco smiled and pulled the covers over her. He made his way downstairs to leave but was confronted

"How long have you known?" Molly demanded

He was startled, he didn't see her coming. "About what?"

"Don't act dumb with me young man" she said

"And don't talk to me like that!" of all people he didn't want to be speaking to a Weasley.

"I'm sorry dear" she apologised "How long have you known you are going to be a daddy?"

"Couple of fortnights now" he shrugged

"Have you told many people?" she asked

"Uh, Sirius and..." he shuddered a little at what happened earlier today "And my parents and Aunt" he looked down knowing Molly hated Bella

"Oh is that all?" she sounded surprised

"Yeah, but I don't doubt my mother has spread the word.."

"I just suspected I would be that last to know. And I bet that Narcissa would be proud?" the last statement was a question

"Well this visit wasn't exactly planned" he sighed at the state of their 'home' "And yes, she is... So is my father" he didn't mention his aunt

Molly gave her congratulations and went down the stairs to the bottom floor of The Burrow

Draco headed towards the door, he would apperate home. But again another Weasley blocked his way "What do you want Ronald?" Draco gave a look of disgust

"You treating her right?" he said in his regular gruff tone

"Better than you did, get out my way" he tried to shove the ginger away

"Unlikely, Ferret" he said "Why did she look so scared and pale before?"

"None of your business" Draco snarled

"Fine, alright. Calm down mate." Ron said backing off

"I'm going home, I'll be back to see how she is this time tomorrow" he said dismissing Ron

Ron knew something was up. After all he was her friend for 6 years then her lover. He never figured out what she saw in Draco.

Draco couldn't understand why Hermione wanted to sleep in her ex's house when she could be in a safe manor in Draco's arms. He tried to forget her and Ron ever had something. He dis-apperated once Ron stepped aside and arrived home.

Hermione had a horrible dream that she had had her boys and when they were 3 days old Bellatrix had come and taken them away from her saying that she would raise them to believe that they were purebloods. she awoke sobbing Draco's name and deciding that staying away from him was a bad idea

Molly shouted Hermione down for breakfast. She had made a slightly larger portion for her

Hermione just said "He told you didn't he?"

"No dear, I knew as soon as I saw you" she smiled "But I did force a few questions out of him" she shouted after Ron and Ginny, saying that there was some good news

"Well you might want to add a bit more then what there is on the plate. since I am going to tell the others" she said

"Tell the others what?" Ginny said "Are you okay Mione?" she replied with

"Sure am Aunt Ginny, but these boys" she said patting her belly "Are wearing me out"

Ginny squealed and gave her a huge hug "Oh merlin I'm so happy for you!" she stepped back and looked at Ron eyes widening "I'm not the actual aunt am I?" she asked worried and confused

"No" she said, clearing that up quickly "but with Draco's genes, I am going to need all the hands I can get my hands on. I am going to have my hands full with one child, let alone two of them"

She squealed again and gave another hug. Ron stayed quiet and sat down to have breakfast.

Breakfast was filled with talk about the babies and when she was asked if they had picked names, Hermione simply said they hadn't started thinking of names yet even though they had already picked one.

After they had helped clean up Ron pulled Hermione aside "How long have you known?"

"Just over a month" she said honestly "And what's it to you?"

"I just didn't expect it, plus Malfoy's being real shady" he looked down at her now "Why did you look so pale and scared when you first got here?"

"I didn't feel to well after tea, with the babies not agreeing on what I ate and all" she said thinking of a lie. She didn't need more people knowing then who already did, she needed to protect her babies

"Okay" he sighed and walked away. The news was too much for him

Just as she was hoping that Draco would come over and comfort her, she heard the crack of someone apperating out the front.

Draco was about to step through the front door when it burst open and there stood Hermione. He hugged her tight "Are you okay?"

She sobbed into his arms as he hugged her tight. She didn't think that spending the night away from him would effect her so much

"Let's get you home" he told her to go pack her stuff as he went to go find Molly "What happened?" he asked her, controlling his anger.

"What do you mean?" she asked genuinely

"Hermione has just ran out crying!"

"I didn't know a thing, the only thing I know is that I woke her up around 9 to have breakfast, she told the others she was pregnant. Congratulations on twins by the way. And then we ate breakfast, after eating we cleaned up and then she sat on the couch with Ginny and read a book. That's all I know" she said worried. after all Hermione was like the 2nd daughter she never had.

Draco couldn't think as to what may of happened. He looked at Molly's concerned face and decided she told the truth. "Thanks, sorry" he went to go see Hermione

She was sitting on the stone fence on the outside of the front door. She managed a smile and said "did you miss me?"

"You have no idea, are you going to tell me what happened? Molly says she hasn't a clue"

"It was so hard waking up from a horrible dream without you beside me to comfort me" she sighed "I didn't think not having leaving you, even for a few hours would be so hard."

He hugged her tight "I'm here now. What did you dream about?"

"She came and took our children, I had them and 3 days later she came and took them. Said I was unfit to be a parent. Said it was unfair that such beautiful babies had me as a parent, she said she would raise them thinking they were pure-blooded Malfoy's" she cried into Draco's chest " She let me believe that they were finally safe, after 7 months of being scared of every shadow being her. And then she took our babies Draco."

He hugged her close "She won't take our children, I won't let her"

"How can you say that?" She said angrily "You promised she would not hurt me yesterday and look were we are now"

"I.. I don't know" he really didn't know. But he was trying his best

Hermione had realised that what she said was mean "Oh merlin, I am sorry for yelling at you Draco. It's these danm hormones, and I still have 6 and a half months to deal with them." as if to prove her point her mood shifted again into one that Draco would approve of, just not out the front of the Burrow

Draco smiled "you ready to go?" Draco kissed her neck and stood up, leading back to the burrow to collect her things. She said her goodbyes by kissing and hugging Molly and Ginny and simply hugging Ron. She went upstairs to grab her stuff and then met Draco by the fireplace to go home. "Let us go" she said

They appeared in a burst of green flames in their house. Draco stepped out, cautiously

"Is she here?" she whispered

"No... No, I was just checking. It seemed too quiet that's all" he was on edge after his lack of sleep the night before.

"We need a dog." Hermione suddenly blurted

"What?!" he spun round, the random idea shocked him

"A guard dog. To look after the house when we are not here." She explained

"Soon enough we'll always be in the house" he smiled and rubbed her belly gently

"Soon enough I will look like a whale" she added

He tilted his head and inhaled sharply "mmm... Yup!" he joked, dodging Hermione's hand

Hermione went for his head with a swipe from her hand. She could not believe that he had agreed with her. Partners are not supposed to agree whit the Girlfriends when she says she is fat! " You can't make love to a whale" she Grunted

"Calm down woman, only joking" he kissed her on the cheek but she was clearly annoyed.

"One should not have agreed with me" Kissing him back on the chin, it was unfair that he was as tall as he was. Hermione could only kiss his chin when she stretched.

He looked down at her and laughed, he picked her up and she wrapped her legs round his waist "Can you reach now?" he smiled at his own joke

"Sure can" she agreed smiling back

He kissed her on the lips. He liked being taller than her, gave him a sense of dominance he thought.

"Could we go baby shopping today?" she asked

He put her back down. "You feeling any better?" she really had scared him at the burrow.

"Yeah, now that I can hug you again. All I wanted while I was at Molly's was to hug you. I know I was only there for about 12 hours but it killed me. So can we?" she asked

He smiled "Sure we can, I'll put your cases upstairs" he picked up her bags

Hermione was exited that they could finally start to get things for her boys. Because every one important knew. She didn't care if others found out now. If anything she wanted the whole world to know

"You all set then?" he grinned

"Sure am"

They went shopping, looking at loads of different baby stuff.. It wasn't working, they clearly had different tastes

Hermione was looking at all the matching sets and fell in love with this pair in particular "Draco look at these. One says 'Copy' and the other says 'Paste'." she said giggling

"Are you for real?" he said, the clothes looked ridiculous. "This is more like it" he held up a smart miniature suit

"That is so cute" she said "I cant believe that they make baby suites"

"Looks just like mine" he grinned, suits were what he almost always wore

Once they had selected some clothes they walked over the furniture section and Hermione fell in love with a dark coloured wood baby bed. It came with a matching change table and dresser

"For once we can agree, should we get it?"

"Are you sure? After all once we get them that's what the boys have to sleep in for a year or so." Hermione was surprised that Draco wanted to get things already

"If you want to, yeah! Why wait?"

"I do like it. And it comes with a dresser and change table, that is half the furniture already gotten then!" She said excitedly

"Brilliant" he beamed, the shopping had really got him excited

Hermione could not wait until her babies were old enough to get beds and their own rooms. The way she saw it was, more things to but and decorate

After hours of trailing round shops Draco finally turned round and said "are we done? My arms are about to drop off" he was carrying masses of bags

"If we must be" she sighed but then pecked up "We can go home now and start setting things up!" they had gotten the baby beds and large furniture delivered to the house already

He sighed in relief and they headed home. Hermione had managed to stay awake all day and tire Draco out

"I think it'll be me asleep first tonight!" he laughed, but then remembered Hermione wanted the beds put together

"I get to watch you sleep for once" she gave a small smile

"Ha, yeah" he kissed her on the nose and went to go set up the room

It took ages to do each one as Draco believed that he did not need the instructions, complaining when Hermione was telling him what to do via the instruction manual

"I don't need the instructions!" he said frantically trying to put the bed together, even though he was attaching the wrong pieces

"We will be setting things up in here till I have them at the rate we are going" She giggled

"Fine, where do you suppose these go then?!" he said throwing planks of wood to the floor

Hermione could see that her comment had clearly upset him. "I am Sorry" she said

"It's fine" he said wiping his face.

"Would you like some help?" she asked genuinely

"No, I'm okay. You go to bed if you like"

"I am not actually tired, surprisingly"

He sighed and resumed putting the bed together, eventually he asked for the instructions. Laughing on the insides she handed them over and went to sit beside him. Finally he got half the bed done, he looked proud

"This is going to sound strange coming from me but, you look tired."

"I am" he sighed, looking defeated

Standing up she gave her hand to him "We can continue this tomorrow. Now come to bed with me."

He took her hand smiling and stood up and they crossed the hall to their bedroom.

"I might just die of exhaustion." he sighed and collapsed on the bed

"Now you know how I feel most of the time" laughing, she was still not tired but decided that she would go to bed so she could be with Draco

He laughed and clambered under the covers kissing her goodnight

Returning the kiss, Hermione snuggled into Draco's chest. Listening to his breathing until it turned slow and steady. Hermione soon followed suit and was asleep in seconds

_To be continued_

* * *

**What do you all think? Let me know**


	4. Chapter 4

**OMG HEYY GUYS OVER 1000 READERS! WOO**

**okay hype over :P Bella pays a visit in this chapter. Enough of me, read.**

* * *

Draco woke the next morning really early. He rolled over and expected to see Hermione next to him, but she wasn't there. He got up and went to the bathroom, she was by the sink crying "another bad dream?" he came up behind her and hugged her

"No" was all she said

"What's up then?" he turned her round so she was facing him

"I don't know?" her hands were flailing around "It's these stupid hormones!"

"Sssh shhh calm down" he hushed her, rubbing her bare arms trying to calm her down

Her violent sobbing slowly diminished into small hiccups

"C'mon, I'll make you breakfast"

Her eyes lighting up she asked "Can I have Bacon and Eggs?" she asked excitedly

He said laughing at her excitement "Sure"

"Yay!" she ran down the stairs and by the time Draco got to the kitchen, Hermione was sitting on the bench top kicking her legs back and forward

"Well at least I know what makes you happy" he fried up some eggs and bacon

"Well at least for today it is, darn craving have already started"

"You're not going to be craving really weird things, like crunching ice, are you?" he laughed, serving up her breakfast

"I don't know" she said worried "I sure hope I don't get cravings for yucky stuff" she poked out her tongue in disgust

"Here you go" he put the plate on the worktop next to her

"HMM YUMMY" she didn't bother with knife and fork. Instead opted for using her fingers

He gave her an odd look. "Um, you don't want these?" he held up a knife and fork, slightly disgusted.

"Nope. Not really" she said with a mouth full of bacon "Sorry" Hermione said shrugging her shoulders a bit

"Yeah, I've now been put off breakfast" he turned to go clean up

"Do you want me for breakfast? I am going to have a soak in the tub; you are more than welcome to join me

He laughed "I'll be there in a bit love"

Hermione went to run the bath, and she could not help but add lots of bubble bath and she watched as the water soaped up. Once the bath was full, she went and got undressed and then climbed into the hot bath.

Draco went to climb up the stairs but heard a clatter from the front room. He went through but saw no-one

She heard Draco come into the room and closed the door. Now she just had to wait until he came into the bathroom.

Draco had walked up the stairs and into their bedroom, the bathroom door was shut

Hermione was wondering what was taking Draco so long in the bedroom maybe it was the amount of layers his suit had. He tried to open the door, it was locked. He panicked, why would she lock the door?

Hermione opened her eyes to look around the bathroom to see if Draco had slipped in and kept quiet. She screamed when her eyes were met with chocolate brown eyes and not silver ones, looking higher there was black hair not blond hair. It was Bellatrix

"Hello Deary" she smirked, her head tilted. She put on her taunting baby voice. "Thought you were safe didn't you?" Draco had heard his Aunt's voice and started slamming against the door, Bellatrix had put a charm on it, he ran down stairs to grab his wand

Hermione knew her wand was in the room. She was screwed. "DRACO!" she screamed "DRACO HELP ME!" Then she realised she was also naked and relying on the bubbles to hide herself

Bella rolled her eyes "What's my nephew going to do? Huh?" she raised her arms, stretching her palms showing she had no wand "I'm not going to hurt you"

"What do you want?" she whispered

"Your due date" she laughed at her scared expression "Cissy was asking, she sent me because she was... Busy"

"In August, not to sure exactly when. And you can't laugh at me. One last time I saw you, you were threatening to kill my babies. Two I am naked and three I am aroused and horny, and waiting for Draco. So sorry that you frightened me"

Bellatrix raised an eyebrow, too much info she thought to herself. Draco burst through the door, before he could say anything she walked past him and out the door whispering "Bye Draco" and kissing him on the cheek before leaving the bedroom and dis-apperating.

Hermione's mind was reeling. Was she dreaming?

"What the fuck just happened?!" he was shaking with fear and anger

"Well at first she scared the crap out of me, that's why I screamed but she told me that she just wanted to know when Scorpius and his brother were due. Said that your mum wanted to know and I kinda grossed her out so she left" she explained

"My mother knows when they're due..." he sighed "She's taunting you, trying to scare you"

"Guess how I grossed her out"

"How?" he raised a brow

"Told her I was naked, and horny and waiting for you"

"Merlin Hermione..." he laughed

"Well it was true at the time." she accused.

Draco let out a loud sigh "Hermione, I'm sorry... Something's came up at work. I have to go in for a bit" he looked down, knowing how angry she'd get after everything that's just happened

Sitting up in the bath she asked "Can I come? Please?"

"But... It's a long boring meeting. You'll be sat outside for hours"

"I could go see Harry" she suggested "Does he still works there?"

"I think so..." he didn't like the idea but she was reluctant to stay "you'll have to hurry, it's urgent" he bent down and kissed her "we'll get another bath later" he grinned

Hermione got out of the bath that was still hot and frowned "what a waste" she mumbled. After she wrapped a towel around herself she went and picked clothes. And had gotten dressed. By the time she had gotten down the stairs Draco had gotten changed into another suit.

"You ready?"

"Yep, sure am" she said leaning her head on his chest

When they arrived at the ministry he kissed her goodbye and shot off to the meeting, he was late as it is.

Hermione went to the owlery and found Hedwig and wrote a quick note telling Harry to meet her. Harry arrived a couple of minutes later. She told him about her babies saying she was due in August. He congratulated her and started a conversation but Hermione's mind wandered to what Draco was up to

Draco slipped into the office "sorry I'm late" he said as pairs of eyes fell on him "why have I been called here?"

"Your father contacted us and told us what happened with Bellatrix, and we were wondering if you wanted to take any action against her"

"No... She's my aunt, it was just... Just shock. She will calm down" he didn't want anything to happen to his aunt "why didn't you call for Hermione too?"

"Your father also informed us about her predicament and I didn't want to put stress on her. It could harm your babies"

"Thank you" he said quietly "I can handle this myself, it's just family issues"

"If you are sure that you want nothing to happen towards Bellatrix, then no action will occur"

He thought it through "Some sort of protection on our house up until the twins' arrival would be appreciated"

"That can be arranged. Now I suspect that Hermione is at the Ministry with you, so go collect her and go home Mr Malfoy."

"Thank you" he stood up and left, heading to go find Hermione. The whole time Draco was in the meeting Hermione had only been paying half of her attention to Harry and the other half was racing and thinking of everything else

"Hermione?" Draco walked in the room

Hermione jumped up and gave Draco a hug as Harry said "Congrats dude"

"Thanks" he turned to Hermione "I've got some great news"

Hermione just looked up into his eyes, asking him to continue

"The Ministry are putting protection up against-" he looked at Harry, who was confused, he obviously didn't know what's been going on "-against un wanted visitors"

She looked slightly disappointed "can we still get a dog?"

"No" he laughed "Hermione, we'll have no trouble now" he whispered

"Oh" she frowned

"I can easily ask the ministry to take down the protection" he raised an eyebrow

"No it's okay. I just wanted a pet that's all"

"You won't when you have kids! Believe me. It was bad enough when we had ours. They tire you right out! Especially twins"

Hermione was disappointed that she could not get a pet. When she was younger she had a Puppy but then she got her acceptance letter for Hogwarts and went to the school her parents could not look after it anymore so they had to sell it.

"I'm sorry hunn, but Harry is right... We won't have time for a dog"

She saw that they were right and decided that she would not win this argument about getting a furry friend. "Okay, can we go now?

"Yeah sure, bye Harry" he said turning and waving

"Cya Harry. It was good seeing you again" she gave him a quick hug and then walked towards Draco

"My father had informed the ministry about what happened with my aunt.. They wanted to take serious action" He said as they walked out.

"Did you let them?" she was hoping that he did but he knew that he wouldn't due to the fact, she was family after all.

He looked down "How could I?"

"I know." she said "I understand"

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay" she placed her head into his chest, listening to his heart beat

"Like I said, there's protection up around our house so no more visits. Then we can have these amazing boys" he said as he rubbed her swollen tummy

"We have to finish building the furniture in their nursery first" she said smiling remembering the previous night struggle

"Let's get to it then!" he grinned

_To be Continued_

* * *

**I am not going to tell you what to do, you all should know by now :D **


	5. Chapter 5

_Perviously _

_"Like I said, there's protection up around our house so no more visits. Then we can have these amazing boys" he said as he rubbed her swollen tummy_

_"We have to finish building the furniture in their nursery first" she said smiling remembering the previous night struggle_

_"Let's get to it then!" he grinned_

They went home and went to the nursery "Are you going to use the instruction tonight?"

Draco sighed, he felt like he was giving up "yeah sure" he took the instructions

Draco built one of the dressers up and Hermione was instantly filling it up with baby clothes ranging from One-sees for sleeping in to miniature suits for day wear.

He came up behind her as she was filling up the drawers. Kissing her neck he whispered in her ear "If I remember rightly I missed out on a nice long bath" he continued kissing her neck as he hugged her from behind

"You sure did" she agreed "Do you want me to go run it for you?"

"Okay" he finished off putting the stuff away for her

Hermione skipped to the bathroom and turned the hot water on and added more bubbles then she had added for her own bath earlier that day.

Draco heard the bath running and slipped into the bathroom "you know what? You've been amazing; I don't know how you've handled everything"

"Honestly. Me either. It's because you are here to help me through it all" she smiled "You understand my hormones. And if you don't then you at least try to"

"Huh? Yeah. Try" he raised an eye brow, jokingly.

They slipped into the bath, Draco in first and Hermione in front of him.

She leant back and he massaged her shoulders. She was really tense and stressed, not surprisingly. Draco's talented hands massaged out the kinks in her back that she was not even aware of. It was relaxing and mixed with the aroma of the bubbles she slipped off to sleep. Draco was talking to Hermione and wondered why she was not replying. Looking at her face he realised he was talking to a sleeping person surprised. He carried her out the bath and put her to bed, he joined her not long after

She awoke to an owl tapping oh the window signalling that they had mail. Draco snored loudly next to her. He was completely knocked out

Getting out of bed she walked over to the window grabbing an owl treat on the way and opened the window, gave the owl its reward and took the mail from him. Draco turned in his sleep and slowly opened his eyes, as if the empty space next to him had woke him

He called out to her and she responded "Just getting the mail, the owl didn't get no response at the front door so he came up here to deliver it. After all at is past lunch time

He laughed "Seriously? Merlin, I slept in" he shrugged it off and sat up, stretching and yawning

"Do you feel good though?" she asked knowing how good it felt to sleep in sometimes and Draco had not had a good sleep in for a while

Yeah" he felt a lot more refreshed "What was the mail? Anything important?"

Sorting through the mail she read each out "Two congratulations for the pregnancy, the Daily Prophet and a small parcel from Harry." she threw the box to Draco

He caught it "What the hell is it?" he turned it over in his hands.

"Open it" se said

He un done the string and brown paper, it was a gift box. He lifted the lid while asking "any mail for me?" not paying attention to the parcel so much

"The newspaper but other than that, no unless you're the one who is swelling like a balloon" She said giggling at her own joke.

"Oh haha" he said sarcastically. "Hey look at this" he held up the parcel that Harry had given them

"What is it?" she asked

"Another baby suit, not that we need anymore." Hermione wandered out the room "Where you going?

"To the kitchen" she said matter-of-factly

"Okay" he said raising his hands in defence

Walking into the kitchen she looked the freezer "DRACO" she yelled up the stairs "WE HAVE NO CHOCOLATE ICE-CREAM" she complained

"What?!" he shouted, confused. He stumbled down the stairs "When was the last time we had chocolate ice-cream?" he shouted through "And why do you want THAT for lunch?" he stopped in the doorway of the kitchen, leaning on the door frame

"Don't blame me, Scorpius and Lachlan want it"

"What? Who?" Draco asked confused.

"Oh I thought that he needed a name. I kept calling him baby 2 and it was mean and I thought of Lachlan and it sounded right. What do you think?"

"Yeah your right, it does sound right" he was taken aback by the suddenness of it all "We have strawberry ice cream by the way"

"No I want something chocolate. Do we have any fudge?" Considering that Hermione didn't even really like chocolate, that is all she wanted

"No, don't keep chocolate really seen as you don't like it" it was like trying to tell a child Santa doesn't exist

"Well I am going to go get some, that and ice-cream. Do you want to come?"

"Right now?" he gestured towards the fact she was only wearing Pj shorts.

"Yep. Why are you denying me what I want?" Her hormones were going wild because she could not have chocolate because they did not have any

"Woah woah... Calm down, we'll go get dressed and then we'll go out okay"

"I'm sorry. And thank you" she said, following Draco up the stairs to get dressed. He was ready before Hermione and waited downstairs for her.

She had opted for a simple dress that was light green and went to just past her knees with buttons down her chest, with a pair of black flats. And went to meet Draco and get chocolate

Once they got to the store Draco asked "Is this one of your cravings or something?"

"Must be." she was surprised as he was at this craving "At least its not honey and anchovies on toast"

He screwed his nose up "That's disgusting"

"Harry was saying that was all Luna wanted when she was pregnant with their first"

He nodded with a strange look on his face, to be honest it sounded like something Luna would eat..."Here they are" they got to the snacks aisle.

Hermione's eyes lit up. There was so much chocolate "I didn't know there was this much variety"

"take your pick, I'll go get some ice-cream" he walked off to the freezers

Hermione ended up putting one of everything in her basket and went to find Draco, she found him in the frozen section. He looked down into her basket and saw it was almost full of chocolate goods

"Merlin! Do you really need that much?" he took the heavy basket from her and placed 2 tubs of triple chocolate ice cream in.

"Well I don't know what they taste like" she said in defence

He couldn't believe he was hearing it, surely everyone has had chocolate before. "What if you don't like it?" she probably would with it being a craving but it was still weird.

"Well you could eat it." she grinned up at him "Can I have a kiss?"

"You don't need to ask" he bent down a little

"I do" she complained "I can't reach you otherwise"

He laughed and gave her a quick kiss. "Number one problem with you being a midget" he joked with her, praying her hormones didn't take it the wrong way.

Play-punching him in the chest. "You don't complain when we bonk on the couch, I fit under you perfectly"

"Mhmm" he kissed her on the forehead, smiling "C'mon let's pay for this stuff"

"Okay" then she whispered "Than we can go home and I can prove to you how good I fit under you"

He grinned at the thought. The cost for all the chocolate was staggering, but it kept her from screaming so they got home and he put the bag on the kitchen counter

As soon as the chocolate was on the bench Hermione jumped him. Literally

Draco moved out the way in time, watching her wild behaviour. He laughed "I'll be back in a second" he ran up stairs

"Where are you going" she yelled after him

He ignored the question and within 5 minutes he was back. "Keep your nose out" he winked and kissed her on the nose

"I don't want to, Please tell me"

"You'll find out soon. Promise" he kissed her on the cheek and then slowly down her neck

Hermione just moaned into his neck

It was easy enough to distract her from asking questions. He lifted his head a little "Do you like chocolate then?" Draco smiled at the half-a-dozen wrappers strewn across the bench top

"I think so"

"Good, because I don't think I could eat that much" he kissed her again

"Do you want some?" she teased

He pursed his lips "hmm, go on then"

She bit of a piece and then kissed him trading the piece

Draco ate the chunk of chocolate "Not bad, I know what tastes better though" he said then kissed her deeply

What is that?" she asked innocently

"You" he grinned

"Really? Show me how much you love how I taste"

He needed no further encouragement. Draco almost pounced on her lips. He lifted her up and quickly sat her down on the bench top, sending the chocolate to the floor

"You know what I just thought of?" She asked

"What?" he panted

"This is the only place we have not made love in" she said grinning

"We can soon change that" Draco smiled and resumed kissing, making his way down her neck and slowly un-buttoning the front of her dress

"We sure can" she agreed tugging on his trouser buttons, trying to free him

He smiled and continued kissing down her chest.

Finally getting the button undone the rest was easy. Kicking off her shoes she used her feet and hands to pull down in pants.

Draco bit his lip and pulled off her panties from under her dress. He had decided to not waste time this morning and went commando. Hermione was at the perfect height for him, as if they bought the kitchen units with this in mind. He restrained himself though and guided his hands up her legs teasingly. Before massaging gently and slipping in a finger

Hermione moaned as Draco's fingers massaged her insides

After a few minutes he slowly pulled out then licked his fingers "mmm yep, defiantly better then chocolate" he said, eventually answering her question.

Seeing Draco liking his fingers was a massive turn on and Hermione could not help but moan

He licked his fingers clean, watching Hermione's face as she moaned. He then put a hand behind her back and entered her slowly

"Draco" she moaned, His cock was much more filling then his fingers

He trusted slower than usual, going as deep as he could and looking at Hermione who went crazy if he goes slow

Hermione could feel Draco hitting her cervix with every slow and torturous thrust. But even Draco couldn't contain himself, he soon quickened up. His breaths and thrusts shorter and quicker. By now Hermione was rocking back and forward on the bench matching Draco's thrusts. He smiled and leant over, kissing her hungrily on the lips, after the kiss she laid back on the bench, she could simply not hold her self up anymore. Draco wasn't going to last much longer. And it wasn't long before he groaned and came inside her. Feeling Draco come inside her set Hermione off, clenching her insides around him. He continued to thrust slowly as Hermione came. Afterwards he got on the bench top and lay down next to her, planting a little kiss on her forehead. She never thought that they would ever do that would do that on the place the cook. But Merlin was it a good feeling.

"Follow me" he got up and held out a hand. He quickly pulled on his trousers and wrapped his shirt around Hermione

Hermione had noticed that Draco did not give her back her panties. He led her into the front room, the lights were dimmed and there were 2 crystal glasses next to a bottle of champagne on the table. He stood in front of the fire with Hermione hand in hand.

"So is this was what you distracted me from by fucking the lights out of me?"

"Ssh" he put a finger on her lips. "There's something in my shirt pocket, could you get it out for me?" he gestured towards the shirt Hermione was wearing. Hermione slipped her hand in the pocket, and felt something cool against her fingers. Gripping it in her hand she felt the shape of a ring. She pulled it out and opened her hand in front of her. She was speechless. Looking up she met Draco's sliver eyes with her own

"Hermione Jean Granger" he said as he got on one knee. "Will you do the honour of becoming my beautiful wife?" he took the fragile ring from her and held it close to her outstretched hand, waiting for her reply

Tears welled up in her eyes "Yes... Yes... Yes, of course Draco Lucius Malfoy. It would be an honour to have your last name as my own"

He carefully placed the ring on her finger and stood up again "Thank you" he whispered and kissed her shortly on the lips

"No, thank you"

He smiled. And turned to the champagne "Before you complain, this is the ridiculous non-alcoholic stuff. It just tastes like bubbly" he poured two glasses

"You are amazing Draco. I love you"

"You're the amazing one. Cheers" he said as he handed a glass to his new wife-to-be

"To our babies and our marriage..."

"To the rest of our lives together" he finished off

Sipping her champagne she asked "How long have you been planning this?"

"A while, I'm sorry it's not overly romantic. But when we came back I remembered I had this set up but then, we got distracted" he looked at their lack of clothing and laughed "and I've sorted how we're going to tell everyone" no more Malfoy dinner's he thought

"How?" she asked blushing deeply thinking of their previous encounter

"I will visit my family myself, my mother would want to see you but she might try and bring my Aunt, neither of them know my father told the ministry. And then, there will be a dinner" Draco noticed how pale Hermione went at that point "no.. No, this time I have spoke to Molly and the Weasley's are coming here, I was thinking about Sirius too... And of course Harry"

Hermione felt the blood go back into her face.

"What do you think? Molly's not too happy she's not cooking" he laughed

"I am not to sure what I think, I still can't believe they I am to be you wife. And I bet Molly is not to happy. And Fred and George have to be invited

"Yes, yes, yes, stop worrying. It's all arranged" he kissed her on the forehead "It's amazing the amount of things I do when these boys tire you out"

"Oh crap"

"What?!" Draco said frantically

"Calm down, I have another appointment tomorrow for the boys, Just to see how they are coming along. And I just forgot, that's all"

"Don't scare me like that" he laughed.

'I'm sorry."

"It's okay" he set his empty glass down on the table. "This meal is happening on Saturday. The only person who knows is Molly. Everyone else just thinks it's for the babies" he was eager to have this dinner, hopefully it'll go right

"I'll be back, pee break" she lied

Draco gave her a quizzical look before she ran off.

She ran up the stairs and into their room and closed the door behind her. Looking under the bed she pulled out a large box. Inside was an sexy outfit and a handful of silk scarfs, Ginny had suggested this. pulling out the scarfs she tied one end of each one to the posts of their bed and went to get changed. Looking in the mirror once she was done, she was pleased. Going back to the bedroom she wandered how she could get Draco up here. "Accio champagne bottle" she whispered

Draco had just put the bottle down on the bench when it floated away and towards the stairs, he wandered up the stairs. Slightly confused "Hermione?"

He walked into their bedroom, and his jaw felt like it hit the floor "wow" She was strewn across the bed in a skimpy witch outfit "Real ironic" he mumbled.

The reaction she got from Draco made her feel sexy

"And what's brought all this on?" he smiled, walking over to her

"What exactly are you talking about?" there was a lot here that he could ne talking about

"You. Here. This" he said, tugging on her outfit

"The outfit was Ginny's idea, the scarfs we're mine and me. Well I never came down from our kitchen romp" she said snickering

"Ginny?" he said raising an eyebrow, as he remembered she was the shy quiet one. Either way he stepped closer to Hermione and wrapped his arms round her

"Do you want to use these?" she said indicating to the 4 scarfs connected to the posts and the extra one for her eyes

"And do what exactly?" he smirked "you gonna blindfold me" he was getting excited just from the idea of letting Hermione do as she pleases

"I actually had in mind me blindfolded. But" she dragged out the last ward a bit "I like your idea" smiling

A sly grin crept onto his face "I'm all yours"

"Take all of those off" She directed towards his clothes "And put this on" she said handing him the blindfold

He done as he was told and stripped, not saying a word. He put the blindfold on. Complete darkness

"Sit on the bed" then lay in the middle"

He fumbled his way to the bed, it was harder than he thought

Hermione laughed at him. Once he was in the middle she went to tie his arms and legs so he could not touch her.

"That's not fair" he complained, but still found it arousing

Hermione saw the Draco react to her. "Oh poor Draco" she said in an innocent voice

He bit his lip.

Kissing her way up from his foot to his neck making sure to avoid the area he wanted most, she whispered in his ear "You want more?"

"Yeah" he tried to turn his head towards the sound of her voice. He pulled against the restraints.

She licked from the base of his ear to his nipple and nibbled on that getting rewarded with a hiss from him. Following the lines of his well-defined abs she made her way down to his cock. Taking the tip in her mouth and just waiting for a response

He moaned and took a sharp intake of air. He wanted to take the blindfold off

Grinning at the reactions he was emitting she continued to take him in her mouth, slowly bobbing up and down along his shaft occasionally grazing her teeth against him.

"Merlin Hermione!" he bit down on his lip nearly drawing blood

Thinking he has had enough she stopped with her mouth and waited

"No. More. Please." he panted, but doubted she would let him have his way.

"Never" it was barely audible. Hovering herself over him, being careful not to let him know what she was doing. She dropped herself on him, plunging him into her. Hermione came from it.

He groaned loudly, he's never seen Hermione like this before. Well, technically he hasn't seen her

Regaining her control she pushed herself up and down each time slipping him out and smashing herself back on him.

Draco was moaning each time, possibly saying her name but you couldn't tell. He pulled against the scarves again with all he had, no luck

She could see him pulling against the restraints. It was killing him not being able to touch her. She undone the blindfold so he could see her

He smiled, now that he could see her

"Better?"

"A bit" in some ways he wanted the restraints un done. But in other ways he really liked it

Hermione leant forward to play with his nipples

"Hermione, you really are amazing" he felt like he was drunk on arousal

"I know"

He smiled and let her do her thing, seen as all he could do was lie there

"You can come now" she said

"what?"

"Don't be silly baby; I know that you are holding off your orgasm so we can go for ages"

He bit his lip, okay she was right. He let the sensation ripple through him as he came

She screamed his name when the third orgasm for the night ran through her

He grinned at Hermione as she lost control

She collapsed beside Draco on the bed, completely exhausted

"Can these come off now before you fall asleep?"

"Oh, yeah. I nearly forgot" she said sleepily undoing Draco's arms firsts and before she could undo his feet a pair of lips crashed into hers

Draco as good as forced himself on her. It was torture not being able to touch her.

Getting trapped under his cage like grip, she was now the one who was helpless

He climbed on top of her, pinning her wrists down with his hands. He slid his tongue into her mouth

Now she knew what she had just done to him. And it was torturous

He could see she was tired and simply said "I'll get revenge" he laughed and clattered down next to her

Hermione was glad that Draco decided not to get revenge tonight; she was absolutely spent and didn't think she could go any more

Draco kissed her on the cheek before pulling the covers over and before long he was asleep.

Hermione decided to use this time to go and have ice-cream. Putting on Draco's shirt she walked down to the kitchen in only that. Opening the ice-cream she ate it out of the tub, not bothering with a bowl. Once she was content she snuck back into bed after putting things away so he would never know

Draco was woken in the early hours of the morning, it was still dark. Hermione was gripping his arm screaming into his side, sweat poured from her head. At first he thought contractions, but then thought it was probably another nightmare, and then remembered last time it was hormones. Still not fully awake he hugged her close and asked what was wrong between her muffled sobs

Being woke by a death like grip around her, Hermione heard Draco asking what was wrong. "Nightmare" she simply said crying

He let out a deep breath. "C'mon, get back to sleep... If you can" he tried to calm her by stroking her hair and not asking about what happened in this dream.

Hermione did not think she would be able to fall asleep but with Draco laying there playing with her hair, she proved herself wrong

* * *

**A.N. Suprise! He proposed to her! What do you think? Link to the Green Dress is on my profile :D**


	6. Chapter 6

The next time Draco woke it was midday and Hermione was sound asleep. He smiled and decided he would go tell his parents about the engagement today. He slipped out of bed careful not to disturb Hermione and went for a wash before getting dressed.

Hermione woke to find Draco not in bed but soon found a cup of hot chocolate on her bedside table, with a note attached. It read;

_Hermione_

_I have gone to tell my family about the engagement, Please don't worry if I am not back soon. I love you my wife-to-be_

_Draco_

It was simple but thoughtful. Getting out of bed she had a quick shower and got dressed to go to the hospital for her appointment.

Draco stepped into his old home. It was weird, he felt like it had been ages since he'd been here. Narcissa soon rushed to him and embraced him

At the appointment the doctor asked a few questions including 'Are you getting morning sickness, and cravings yet?' in which she relied with a no and yes in order. and one questions she was embarrassed to answer was 'Are you having sexual relations?' answered yes and that followed with 'in what ways?' confused why it was relevant she answered and was told that they are okay but some positions can be harmful to the babies'.

Draco didn't wait to tell his mother, he came out with it straight away and as Narcissa congratulated him his Father walked in and done the same. He explained that this was a flying visit and regretfully told them that the meal planned wasn't for any of his family purely because of what happened last time. He returned home before long, expecting to see Hermione. She was sitting on the lounge reading a book. She was mortified

"What's wrong?" he asked, taking off his suit jacket and hanging it up

"I had an appointment today" she said blushing

He hit his head "Oh Merlin! I'm so sorry, I forgot! I would of came with you" he couldn't believe he'd left her to go out by herself.

"It's okay. I am glad that you didn't come actually"

"Right... May I ask why?" he asked as he walked to the fridge and poured himself a glass of orange juice and threw a chocolate bar to Hermione.

She caught the bar and started to open it "He asked if we still have 'sexual relations' and what positions we use." she blushed and took a bite from her chocolate

"And why was that?" he asked sipping on his juice

"Said that some positions can put pressure on our babies and potentially harm them," she handed over a few pamphlets "Here is a selection of some that we can use"

He looked a little embarrassed. "Main question is, have we already harmed them?"

"No, he said that they are just getting the size that they can be harmed by that"

"Oh good!" Draco was over the moon, the worry gone "I spoke to my parents, they send their congratulations and hope they can see you soon" he looked down at his drink, he'd started to feel really bad lately. He felt as if he'd banished his Aunt from his life.

"They can come over on anytime, just give us for warning so we are not occupied when they visit

"Sounds fair" he smiled at her and leant down to kiss her on the lips

"I would have offered to go there but it is not protected from her." she shuddered "I can't help but wonder if you're okay not seeing her"

"I'll get used to it, it's only... How many months now?"

"Just under 4 months. You can go and visit her if that is want you want."

"No, I'm not leaving you. I still feel wary about it all" however impossible it may seem Draco still felt Hermione was in danger of Bella.

"I just feel like I am denying you of seeing you family

"You. Are my family now" as he said it he stepped forward and gently placed a hand on her bump

"I need new clothes the only things I have Left that fit me are dresses and your clothes and if I ever need to go out. I can't really were your stuff" she laughed

"Oh, what's wrong walking round with just a shirt on?" he asked sarcastically and gave her another kiss "How do you suppose you go clothes shopping if you have nothing to wear in the first place?"

"Oh. I never thought of that one" Draco had out smarted her

"You still have a few dresses right?"

"A few that fit me still, yeah. Although you can see this" she said indicating to her stomach

"Either that or you parade around the shops in one of my shirts"

"And in that you can still see it" by now she was laughing at Draco's attempt to get her to be in his clothes

"Are you _suggesting I _go out and buy you clothes?" he emphasised and pointed at himself. He really was just fooling around now.

"No I am just a bit self-conscience at the moment

"Don't be, you're beautiful. I can't see how these boys have changed it..." his last comment was more of a question.

"I Look like an elephant" she says

He raised an eyebrow "elephants are grey, walk on all fours, have huge noses and roll in mud to keep cool"

That set her off she got down on her knees and made elephant sounds, but didn't last long because she collapsed on the floor in fits of giggles. "And your right. I don't think you would let me roll around in mud" she said after she had recovered from being silly

He laughed at her and held out both hands to pull her up "If anything, you bump's made you better" he said as he pulled her up

"It's your bump too." she said

"Our kids, but you're the one with the bump" he smirked at his own smart comment. "I dunno, personally I think this baby fat is really working for you"

"I am hungry" she says completely off topic

"You just had a chocolate bar"

"That isn't enough to sustain me and our boys"

"Fine, what do you want?"

"You pick, I am not sure what I want."

"There's a pizza in the freezer?" he suggested, walking towards the freezer

"Oh that actually sounds good" she said licking her lips and following. Then she remembered her Ice-cream raid the previous night

As he pulled out the frozen pizza a nearly empty ice cream tub topples out. Draco looks down and picks it up, he turns and laughs at Hermione

"I would have offered you some. But you were sleeping" she said in her defence

"How much did you eat?" he exclaimed as he put the tub back and shut the freezer, walking to the oven to cook the pizza

"Only about a third, the first time and before I went to the hospital I ate some more"

He rolled his eyes and sat on the kitchen counter waiting for the pizza to cook. "So I guess you're going shopping after?"

"I actually was hoping to read the pamphlet with you" she hinted "You know the one the doctor gave me about 'sexual relations' " she said sarcastically

"Mmhhmm" he wasn't listening completely, he heard 'read' 'pamphlet' 'doctor' and 'relations'. His mind was on what to cook for Molly and co. this weekend. His mind wandered from this weekend to the last time they had a meal. He thought how stupid he'd been by not noticing anything to start with, how unnaturally nice his aunt had been, how scared Hermione was, how he could of stopped it all. He remembered the shout off, Bella said something about a 'deal' he dreaded to think about it. Suddenly Draco's eyes snapped back to reality, Hermione had been trying to get his attention "Sorry" he said shaking his head

"That's okay, care to share?" she probed

He hesitated, he wanted to ask but he knew how sensitive it was to her. "Just about this meal we're going to have, but then I started thinking about the last one" his face crumpled in concentration

"Tell me your worries," she said

"I just don't want the same to happen again" but then her laughed "although I doubt I'll have Ginny after me"

"You never know, she keeps asking me aaaaallllllll about you"

For real?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. While waiting for a response he jumped down from the counter and took the pizza out the oven

Inhaling the scent she moaned. "Yep she wants to know what you're like in a certain department"

He nearly dropped the pizza "w-what?" he spluttered

"Yeah, Wait! you thought she was the shy innocent one didn't you?"

"She is isn't she?" as he cut the pizza he hoped Hermione doesn't discuss this sort of stuff, that she just changed the subject, probably not. He cringed at the thought of Hermione and Ginny talking about their sex life

"Relax; what we do is between us."

"Oh. Good. So I'm guessing Ginny isn't as innocent as I thought?"

"Ginny is far from innocent, she just never found the right girl" she hinted

"Oh right. Wait. Girl? Is she...?" he raised his eyebrows and took a bite of pizza, burning his tongue.

"Sure is." she might have been hungry but she knew that it would be hot so she carefully blew on the pizza to cool it, before she bit it.

"Hmm. When did you find that out?" he felt out of the gossip, like a school girl wanting to know rumours.

"When were in 5th year, she was in 4th year"

"Oh. So then why does she ask about me?" he took another slice of pizza.

"Wants to know if there is any difference between two genders" she said shyly. Only Ginny knew that she liked both flavours

Draco suspected it but shrugged it off "hmm, okay then. Here, you can have the rest of the pizza... Eating for 3 and all"

Hermione's eyes lit up "Thank you Honey." she grinned

He sat back up on the kitchen counter. "So is Ginny coming to the dinner?"

"Yeah Molly owled me telling me who is coming to dinner

"Nice." he bit his lip "Oh and I think Sirius and Harry can make it"

"That's good. Do you mind if I just were the blue dress we got for the last dinner?"

"If it fits"

"It does"

"Well then I have no problem" he smiled. "I'm going to start cleaning the house, only two days before they come round now"

"Do you want some help?" she asked

"Even if I did, I wouldn't let you. You need to watch what you're doing"

"I am pregnant, not disabled. I will go crazy if I am not allowed to do anything for another 3 months. Okay I understand if you don't let me do anything once I am 8 months pregnant, but I am only 5 months pregnant. I haven't even felt Scorpius and Lachlan move yet"

He purposely ignored her comment and started cleaning around the kitchen work tops

"Draco!"

He slowly stopped cleaning and turned to face her with a smile on his face "yes love?"

"Come here"

He put down the cloth and pushed himself off the wall. He stood in front of Hermione, looking down at her as always

She grabbed his hands and placed them both over one area of her stomach "They just moved" she had tears in her eyes "I just felt them move for the first time"

His face lit up. His hands stayed firmly where they were trying to feel something. A small kick. "Merlin Hermione!" he beamed

"It's so real. It's actually happening. We are going to have a baby" she said well more like blurted

He let out a few excited pants. "This is amazing" he gave her a hug

"It is." she squeezed Draco as hard as she could, knowing that she could not hurt him

He quickly kissed her on the cheek. Everything in this moment was going well

* * *

**A.N. Sorry for the short chapter. Shall post another one soon.**


	7. Chapter 7

Saturday came around and Hermione awoke first. She decided to wake Draco up by showering his face and bare chest with soft feather like kisses

Draco moaned a little as he woke up "morning love" he said in his groaning sleepy voice as he rubbed his eyes

"Good morning it is indeed"

"Hmm, Saturday" he looked at the clock by their bed "shoot, we've only got a few hours before everyone arrives"

"And we still have to cook everything" she groaned

Hermione decided to do a salad; she ended up getting 10 steaks and lots of salad things for tonight. While Draco went and had a shower, Hermione went to start the salad. After all that was the only thing she was allowed to do for today, after they felt the babies move Draco went over protective of her.

After his shower he came down to prepare the steaks "I've ran you a warm bath, there's towels and everything already up there. Do you need a hand?"

"No this is the only thing I can do so I will do it to the best of my ability. Then I will have my bath" she was determined to do something for the family visit. "Just go put a warming charm on it so it doesn't go cold and I will be fine"

He sighed and went back up to the bathroom

Smiling to herself she finished up the salad and gave Draco a kiss and went to have her bath, Draco had resorted to her bathing unless he was in the shower with her.

Draco prepared the steaks in a marinade so they were ready to cook just before everyone arrived. Even though Hermione was only in the bath he was still worried and had to stop himself going to check if she was okay

After washing her hair and shaving her legs she hopped out and wrapped the towel around her and grabbed a smaller one to dry her hair, and made her way down the stairs to see how Draco was going with his manly meat

"Hey love, you okay?" he put down what he was doing and washed his hands before giving her a hug

"Yeah of course. Just have to do my hair and get dressed and I will be ready. How about you?"

"I'm fine, just need to do the same" although his hair wouldn't take as long. "I'll set up the table and then go get dressed okay?"

"Okay I am going to go get ready and greet everyone as they arrive" she said before she went back up the stairs to do exactly what she had done 2 months ago. Hair, bra & panties, Dress, Shoes, Make-up. It only took about half the time. Draco came up just before she was done.

"Stunning, as always" he kissed her on the forehead and then changed into a dark silvery grey suit that matched his eyes

"Don't tempt me to stay up here with you" she said as she walked out of the room.

He grinned and quickly fixed his hair. As he walked down the stairs he could hear Molly Weasley's voice

"Hello dear" Molly said "Congratulations" she whispered into Hermione ear as she hugged her. Hermione just smiled back. Hermione made hugging rounds to everyone, leaving Fred and George till last. She had not tell them that her and Draco were expecting and they could obviously see that she was. She was getting playfully interrogated by the pranksters when Draco walked over and protectively put his arms around her shoulders and sub-consciously on her stomach

"Just waiting on Harry and Sirius are we?" but as he said it a booming voice came from the open door "We're here"

"Now were are not" she laughed turning to face the two.

"Let's go then" he gestured towards the dining room and walked with his arm around Hermione.

Hermione shouted out to the group of witches and wizards gathering in her lounge "Dinner is served in the dinning room"

Once everyone had sat down Draco went to fetch the freshly cooked steaks, telling Hermione to stay where she was when she offered to help. Before everyone tucked in Draco stood up to make a toast "To our beautiful, healthy twin boys and-" he looked directly at Hermione "- and to my wonderful bride to be"

Sirius glared at Draco, while everyone else chorused 'congratulations' and 'well dones'.

Draco caught the cold look from Sirius. No doubt they'll be having a chat later. He bent down and kissed Hermione on the cheek as he sat back at the table. "Well, tuck in"

Hermione ate her food and was finished well before any of the others. She whispered to Draco "Remember me to never let Fred & George look after our twins."

"Oh that would be fun" he laughed and said a bit louder than his previous whisper "Want some more?" looking at her empty plate

"What I want can't be served to me here, with all these people around"

He bit his lip and grinned. He re-phrased his sentence. "Would you like some more food Hermione?" he tried to hide his laughter

"I would like some ice-cream. I will go and get it you eat."

Draco sighed, a fancy meal and she'll be sat with a spoon and a tub of ice-cream. It was comical actually. He looked round the table, everyone seemed so happy, apart from Sirius; it was so different from last time

She decided to be civilised and actually put it into a bowl, grabbing a spoon she walked back into the dining room to have all eyes on her except Draco's who was looking around at everyone with a smile on his face "What? I have had a craving for chocolate ice-cream this past month." she explained and almost everyone laughed or smiled

He quickly looked her over with his eyes to see if she was okay. He had to stop being so over protective; she only went to get ice cream.

As she sat down beside Draco "I am fine" she reassured him munching on her desert

He resumed eating and soon finished his steak, washing it down with a glass of wine. Feeling slightly guilty as Hermione had only a glass of water

After every one was finished Hermione went to show Ginny the nursery. "I accidently told Draco that you swing the other way." She said guiltily

"Whatever, it's fine" she looked over the furniture "it's such a lovely room!"

"Have you found anyone?" she asked as a friend "and thanks, You should go look in the draws and see what Draco has gotten the boys"

"Nope" she walked to the drawers and looked inside "aw these are adorable!" she squealed

"I wanted to get ones with 'Copy' on one and 'Paste' on the other

"Why didn't you?" she stood back up and walked back to Hermione

"Draco said they were silly, and I do like the clothed he picked. And anyway picked the bedding for the cots"

"Wow. He's done a lot then?"

"Sometimes too much. I am not even allowed to shower by myself. I can't blame him though, he loves these babies and just want's them and I to be safe."

"If he's anything like his mother he'll be fussy and over controlling"

"No just cautious. We have picked names by the way"

"Hit me" she smiled

"Scorpius Draco Malfoy and Lachlan Cygnus Malfoy"

"Mouthfuls" she laughed "Very... Umm, what's the word... Very pure blood." she gave a look towards Hermione to show she didn't mean it offensively

I actually thought of them both, Scorpius was while I was in the shower, and Lachlan came to me while I was cooking dinner one night

"Hmm" was all she said before Molly came bundling in saying they were leaving soon

Hermione headed down to say good-bye to the Weasleys

"Thanks for the lovely meal" Molly beamed at the couple. Ginny kissed them goodbye, Ron gave Hermione a hug and the twins offered their baby-sitting services.

"Thanks, but no thanks. I don't need them being known as the 2nd gen of the two of you." she said smiling as the whole room burst into laughter

After another round of goodbyes the Weasleys were gone. Harry piped up "We better be off too, Luna wants me home" he said rolling his eyes. Draco caught Sirius's glare again

Hermione lent into Draco and said quietly "Do you want me to stay or leave, Sirius looks like he wants to talk to you."

"Best if you leave I think" he didn't want to leave Hermione but Sirius looked like he wouldn't speak otherwise

"Okay" she went to the kitchen to grab bar of chocolate

Draco didn't say a word but just watched Hermione leave, waiting for Sirius to speak.

"Draco" Sirius growled

"What?" he smirked and turned to face the man

Staring at him Sirius was waiting for Draco to flinch

"What is your problem? You've been giving me these pathetic glares over the table and you don't seem the tiniest bit happy for Hermione!" he wasn't backing down to Sirius.

"About time!" he bombed

"About time for what?" he was annoyed that someone could just shout at him in his own home

"I have been wondering how long it would take you to propose to my girl." he walked over and patted him on the back

Draco let out a sigh of relief "you really do know how to scare a man" if anything he thought Sirius was about to bite his head off

"That was my plan." he smiled

"Don't do it again" he raised a brow.

"Where's the fun it that?" he asked huffing

He laughed a bit. "Actually, can I ask something of you? For Hermione's sake?"

All the while Hermione was munching on a chocolate bar. "Sure" Sirius answered

"It's your cousin. My aunt Bella. I know you don't see her as much as I do but... She is not exactly 'pleased' about Hermione being pregnant.. Y'know how she is." he trailed off

"Yes... where is this going?"

"I'm basically asking that if I'm away or at work or something and Hermione leaves the house. Would you be able to keep an eye on her? She's safe in the house, the ministry are aware of it all. But when she's out in the open..."

"Wait. what are the ministry aware of?"

Draco chewed his tongue. He's not meant to say. "Hermione doesn't want anyone to know but... My aunt is threatening the security of our children if we speak a word"

Sirius was furious; she was threatening her own blood. "Yeah I would be glad to help out." he said instead

"Thank you. So much. "

"Just tell her that if she needs to ever go out and you are working or out somewhere, Then I will be her escort" he smiled at the thought

"She thinks I'm being over protective. Would you offer to tell her?"

"Sure. And Draco, It's normal to be over protective when the person you love is with their first child, I will tell her that too"

"Thank you" he headed towards the kitchen

Hermione looked up when she heard someone approach, it turned out to be two someones

"Hey baby" Draco said as him and Sirius entered the kitchen

"So did you to have a 'Man-to-Man' chat?"

They both looked at each other and laughed "yeah something like that" Sirius bawled "Actually Hermione, may I speak with you?"

"What have I done now?" she asked playfully

"Nothing darling" he sat her down and explained nearly all of what him and Draco discussed

"Oh, I never thought of it that way. "She said looking at Draco "I am sorry for getting angry at you only looking out for me." the babies were moving "Sirius come over here"

he looked puzzled as he got towards Hermione

"Put your hands under mine" she said, and so he did. "Can you feel that?"

"Woah" he smiled

"We have names" she smiled up at him

"Very traditional ones I guess" he said looking at Draco

"Don't look at him, He only decided on one of their middle names. I thought of the rest

"Go on" he egged

"Well one is Lachlan Cygnus Malfoy. And the other is Scorpius Draco Malfoy"

"Very nice" he grinned "I'm sorry but I best be off, the food was lovely"

"No, that's okay. Thanks for coming" Hermione got up and hugged him tightly.

"No doubt I'll see you soon" he hugged her back "Draco" he nodded and proceeded out the door

Hermione hugged Draco "Well that was fun."

"Better than last time" he kissed her on the forehead

"Much" she responded

"I, for once, am shattered" he yawned

"Let's go to bed, tomorrow is Sunday after all. You can sleep in"

"Thank merlin for that!" he headed upstairs, Hermione in tow

Pulling of her dress, she was exhausted. "Stuff it" she said climbing into bed naked. After all they were not expecting anyone the next day

Draco practically done the same and climbed in next to her "not long now" he smiled, running her belly

"3 months, you're right not long now." Slipping off to sleep, the last thing she remembered was Draco rubbing her belly

*2 months later*

Hermione woke in the middle of the night "Draco" she whispered shacking him awake softly

He groaned something in-audible. It was the 4th night in a row she'd woke him and he tried to go back to sleep

"Draco!" she said a bit louder "I need to pee. Help me up please"

He cursed under his breath and got up to help her

"I am sorry" she apologized. On the way around the bed she said "Think of it as practice for when the boys arrive"

He groaned still half asleep

Using the bathroom she apologized again, she was that big now it was hard to get up from the laying position.

He mumbled tiredly as he helped her back into bed. He prayed the boys would hurry up

It was the end of July. So the boys could appear at any time now. One night when Draco had eventually got to sleep, he felt his arm being clamped down and squeezed until the blood stopped flowing. Sharp breathes were being taken next to him. He shot up

"Draco" she looked scared "Help me"

"What? What is it? Is it the babies?" he jumped out of bed and went to help her sit up

"I think so" she gasped and grasped her stomach, unable to sit up

He went into a state of panic. "What do I do?!"

"I don't know" Hermione had read books saying what to do but she never thought it would be so painful. The pain shocked her and made her forget. Thinking hard she said "I need to go to the hospital"

"Right. Hospital. Okay" after grabbing the pre-packed bags and pulling on some clothes before long the 2 were at the hospital.

"How may we help the two of you?" the receptionist asked

"Seriously? She's in labour is that not obvious?" Draco snapped due to lack of sleep

"Okay I will call your doctor. He is working tonight" Draco had made her flustered. She fumbled with the phone before having a simple conversation with what seems to be the doctor she put the phone down "He will be her in a short moment, if you just want to go make your way the room across the hall. I will send him in"

"C'mon" he nearly carried Hermione down the hallway and setting her on the bed

Gasping in pain she clutched at her stomach with one hand, crushing Draco's hand with the other, as another contraction ran through

"Ow!" Draco winced

Once the pain had passed she apologized. "Could you floo call Molly?" she asked " She said that if I wanted she could come in when the babies come. If you do not want Molly here, could you get your mother" Hermione and Narcissa had become quite close the past few months

The doctor arrived eventually. "Right-e-o Miss Granger" trying to keep it light hearted. A mid wife came through with him

"Draco?"

"I'll get my mother" he squeezed her hand "I won't be long"

"Thank you" she smiled just before another contraction crashed into her

He was glad not to be holding her hand that time. After a short 5 minutes he came back with Narcissa

The doctor and midwife were all prepped for the birth, in their fancy gowns. Hermione had her legs spread and sweat shinning her face

Draco stood by Hermione, willing getting his hand crushed as Narcissa calmed her. She knew what she was doing

The midwife said something to her Doctor and then to Hermione "On the next contraction, I want you to push"

Draco's eyes widened. Everyone had a place there but him

The next contraction came and Hermione did as she was told "Oh Fuck!" she screamed, the only other time Draco had herd her swear was when she was coming

He grabbed Hermione's hand in his own and breathed words of encouragement.

It felt like Hermione was getting split in-two, but she was desperate to see her boys. She could hear Draco whispering words into her ear and then only just she heard the midwife say "We have the head"'

Draco was over joyed and kept encouraging Hermione

Hermione was exhausted but then she heard her baby crying

"One more to go" Draco said as he got up to go and see his son

She had a son and she was to have another one soon, she was numb. She just wanted to see her babies. Before long she heard another baby scream. Then the two of them cried together. It was peaceful to know that she had to baby boys.

Draco had both tiny babies in his arms. He then passed them one by one to his mother who gently placed them In Hermione's arms.

She looked down at her baby boy, he had his eyes closed but her already had blond hair. Exhausted she whispered "What colour hair does the other one have?"

She started to feed her son, sure they had names but she didn't know if this was Scorpius or Lachlan.

Draco said to his mother "Won't have to remember their names for a while at least"

A bit louder she said "What colour hair does the other one have?"

"Dark blonde" Draco smiled

"Can I see him? He must want food" she said. The honest truth was that Hermione only wanted to go to sleep, not only was she tired. But the labour woke her up and denied a good night sleep

"Sure" he took the light hair baby from her as Narcissa passed her other boy

She looked down at her other baby, he looked the same as his brother except he had darker hair. Feeding him she asked Draco "Who is Who?

"Up to you I guess... This one is the eldest" he said, gesturing to the blonde baby in his arms. He felt as if this baby looked like Scorpius.

"Well considering that he was first born, he should get the first name we picked." She looked at the baby in her arms and said to him "Hello Lachlan, I am happy to see you."

He smiled down at his son "Scorpius Draco Malfoy" he almost teared up. "Merlin I'm a dad!" he said as if the realisation just hit him. He turned to his mother. "And this is Granny Cissy" he laughed "Oh Draco it makes me sound old!"

Hermione giggled at the two of them. "Cissy"

Narcissa turned to her "Yes dear?"

"Please take Lachlan. I am tired, and I don't want to fall asleep and drop him"

She took the child from her and left Hermione to sleep. She turned towards her son "I will not be called Granny!" she raised an eye brow. Draco laughed in agreement.

Before Hermione slipped into a deep, much needed rest she said "How about Maa?"

"I think Grandma will suffice" she addressed Draco as Hermione fell asleep

"They are really truly beautiful" she complimented

"They come from me and Hermione, what were you expecting?" he grinned.

"Nothing less" A nurse had wheeled in to beds for the boys, putting Lachlan down she said to Draco "I must go tell your father about these boys" Giving a gentle kiss on the Twins head each and a bigger one for Draco she left the room. Giving Draco time to spend with his new family

After a few minutes his arms grew tired and he carefully put Scorpius into the bed. He sat in the chair next to Hermione's bed and fell asleep holding her hand.

Hermione was woken by an odd noise. It took her a moment to realise it was one of her sons. Shooting up in bed she went over to see which one was awake. It was Scorpius, picking him up gently she changed his nappy of her bed and sat down to feed him. She was almost finished when Lachlan decided he was hungry also. She could not feed both babies at the same time. "Draco" she nudged him with her leg to wake him up

He snored loudly, grunted then opened his eyes. He took in his surroundings and the noise

"Draco I need you to help me" she realised that talking to Draco was like talking to a troll when he first woke up

"What with?" he really hadn't remembered his new life as a dad

"Lachlan," she sighed "He is awake and needs his nappy changed then feed" she explained

"Right" he yawned and staggered out of the chair. He changed the nappy half-awake then brought him over to the bed

"Scorpius just needs burping, then e should be good to go back to sleep" she told Draco

"Mhmm" he took Scorpius and gently placed him by his shoulder and rubbed his back

Hermione smiled, she had a family and Draco look pleased that he had one to. She just hoped he didn't puke on Draco she didn't need a cranky Draco

Draco looked over to Hermione, she was glowing with happiness. He smiled and went to put Scorpius back to sleep

"I love you Draco Malfoy" she said randomly when she was burping Lachlan

"I should hope so, Mrs Malfoy" he turned and grinned at her.

"I have not married you just yet. Slow down tiger" She grinned

"I don't care" he reached out for Lachlan after she finished burping him

"I can put him to bed" she said nicely

He stepped out the way and went back to his chair

Standing up, She wandered over to were the cots where. Putting him down and covering him up she turned around to Draco, he was sitting on the chair beside her bed. "You can hop in with me, you know?" she asked

"Hospital beds are uncomfortable enough, never mind being squished in with me. I'm quite happy here"

"I want to hug you" she pleaded "Please"

"Okay okay okay" he sat on the bed with her

"Thank you" she smiled and Snuggled into his chest

They must of fell asleep because the next time Draco opened his eyes the Weasley's were bustling through the door. Draco lifted a finger to his lips as Hermione, Scorpius ad Lachlan were asleep

Molly looked to her family and told them to go and wait outside. She walked over to the twins and looked to Draco "Which baby is Which?" she asked

"This is Scorpius Draco Malfoy" he gestured towards the older, blonde baby "and this Lachlan Cygnus Malfoy"

"Lachlan has you hair" she noted "Is Hermione happy?"

He laughed, remembering Molly still can't tell the difference between Fred and George. "no, Lachlan has Hermione's hair. Scorpius has mine and yes, she's over the moon"

"You don't mind if the rest of my family come in to see. Or I can bring them back when Hermione is awake." she asked

"She'll be awake soon anyway, bring them in" he smiled

Molly left to go get the rest of her family from the waiting room. Hermione's eyes fluttered open and the first thing she saw was Draco's eyes

"Was someone here?" she asked him

"Just Molly" Draco smiled

"Oh, is she coming back?" she asked wanting to see she second family

"I think so, just went to get coffee... Fred, George and Ron have went back to the Burrow with Arthur though" Just as that was said Molly came back into the room.

"Oh Hermione!" she cooed as she walked back through. She passed the coffee to Ginny and went to sit on the bed "How are you?"

"Surprisingly good actually"

"You should be! Your boys are stunning"

"Thank you" she smiled

"Everyone sends their love. I'm sorry they couldn't be here"

"That's fine. After all we could not plan their arrival so everyone was not busy, could we" she laughed and as if to Agree One of the boys started crying

Molly offered her services and picked up Lachlan. She turned to Draco "Are your family coming to visit?" Hermione answered instead of him, she just wanted to talk

"Pass him here, he is probably hungry. And Narcissa was here earlier"

Draco continued "She was at the birth, she left to go and spread the word" Molly's face changed when he said Narcissa was at the birth, she was slightly hurt but put on a fake smile "that's nice Deary"

"Draco that was mean" she said under her breath" It was late last night and I didn't want to wake you." she tried to Make Moly feel a bit better

"It's fine pet!" she smiled.

Three days after the Boys were born they were allowed to go home. Hermione was glad to leave and go home. Draco carried all the bags plus Scorpius, Hermione was in a wheelchair with Lachlan in her arms "I can walk" she said to the nurse. But was told that it was hospital protocol to use the wheelchair.

Draco laughed a little at her scowling face. He turned to the sleeping baby in his arms "you're going to love your room, better than the dull ones in this place"

Agreeing Hermione laughed at Draco "You relies that you are having a one sided conversation there?" She asked

"You gotta talk to them though" he laughed at himself

"True, but they are 4 days old. They won't understand the vocabulary that you use" she looked down to Lachlan "Will you?" she cooed

"You're talking to them now"

"Not in big words" she was talking to Lachlan and not Draco

He sighed and continued walking. Once they got home he put all the bags in their room

"Welcome home my boys" Hermione said as she showed them around the house, everywhere from the bathroom to the basement

Draco kissed her on the forehead "this is perfect" They had got Lachlan and Draco nameplates to go above each bed.

"You must be tired love" he held Hermione once she'd put the boys in their cots

"Yeah, a bit"

"Go to sleep, we've got nothing else to do"

"Come with me?"

"Of course" he smiled

Hermione and Draco went to carefully kiss the Boys on their heads, before leaving the nursery

"I'm proud of you" Draco whispered into her ear

"Why?" she was confused. "What have I done?"

"You gave birth to 2 amazing little boys" he said as if it were obvious

"Well I sort of had no choice" she laughed

He smiled back at her "I don't know about you but I'm exhausted"

"Yep, I am too. I am glad the cravings have stopped too, don't think I could have gone much longer eating random things"

"The shopping bill sure did double with the amount of ice cream you insisted on"

"Well that can stop now. I have to try and loose the baby weight now" she said glumly as she changed into her pj's

"Hmm, I don't know... the baby fat sure has given you some curves" he laughed a little before wrapping his arms around her

"As much as I would love to boink you." she laughed "The doctor said I can't engage in 'sexual relations' for 6 weeks"

"I'm too tired for any of that anyway"

"Me to, just reminding you. So you don't get any ideas for the morning" she said slipping under the covers

He smirked and joined her, quickly falling asleep

It seems that just after she fell asleep she was woken again

Draco was still fast asleep by her side; he turned a little in his sleep

Shaking her head she mumbled "I swear you could sleep through a death eater attack" she got up and went to see which of her children needed her

Lachlan was screaming in between his sobs which had woke Scorpius, who was also crying

Pic king up Lachlan she went back to the main room to wake Draco "Draco, you really need to learn to sleep not so deep. Draco!"

He murmured then groaned and eventually yawned as he opened his eyes

"Scorpius is awake, there is a bottle in the fridge" Hermione had started bottling her milk for these reasons "Can you please warm it a bit and feed him, I have my hands full." she asked

He mumbled something in agreement and got up to go get Scorpius. "Hey little fella" he said as he picked him up and tried to calm him as he went to the kitchen

Hermione was feeding Lachlan as she followed Draco to the kitchen. "I bet we look odd" she giggled

"Why would that be?" his brain still asleep. He warmed the bottle and started feeding the hungry baby

"Well for one. We both have a mini us in our arms. Two, we are standing in the kitchen feeding our sons. And three, this time last year we were happily together with no plans of marriage or children. Not that I would want it any other way"

He laughed a little at the thought. "just over a year ago we got this place" he looked around him, again taking in the grand structure of the manor his father had left them. "Shows how much a year can change"

"It does" she smiled, remembering all the memories that have occurred in a year

He smiled at his thoughts too. Scorpius broke the silence as Draco had slipped the bottle "shit, sorry" he muttered and gave him the bottle again

"I love you Draco" she said "And you Lachlan. And you too Scorpius. "Each person she mentioned she kissed

"Love you too" he said too all 3 of them. Scorpius had stopped drinking and was twisting his face away from the bottle. Draco but the bottle down and started burping him

They had both opened their eyes and Scorpius had silver eyes like Draco did and Lachlan had chocolate brown ones like Hermione. Lachlan was still greedily drinking and Hermione had to swap boobs for him to continue

"He looks just like you. Same eyes. Same hair. Same little mouth" he said the last with a kiss on her lips then turned to look and Lachlan "Shame you look like Mummy and not me" he laughed

"You have a look-a-like. Don't complain" she giggled and Lachlan decided he had enough. Putting Lachlan over her shoulder she began to burp him "I don't think I could cope with identical twins. Knowing a set is stressful enough"

He laughed "yeah, the babysitters" he said sarcastically.

"I have told you. They are not babysitting!" she laughed

He laughed and kissed her on the forehead. Scorpius had let out a little burp and Draco decided to take him back upstairs as his eyes were slowly shutting

Lachlan burped and Hermione followed Draco to the little ones room. Putting Lachlan in his bed and tucking him in. "Stay asleep please." she whispered to him

Draco put an arm round her "I want my full amount of sleep, let's go"

"I will not protest" she said walking back to their own room.

Draco slid back into bed and laid on his back with his hands behind his head. He stared up at the ceiling, thinking.

She was listening to Draco's breathing waiting for it to even out indicating he was asleep. But it never came "Are you awake honey?"

"hmm? Oh, yeah" he stayed looking up as he spoke

"Are you okay?

"I always am" he smiled and moved his head to plant a quick kiss

"Normally you fall straight asleep after getting up to the boys"

"I'm just thinking" he sighed and resumed staring towards the ceiling

"About?" she probed

"Nothing you need to worry about love, go to sleep I'll be snoring soon" he dismissed the subject and turned onto his side

Hermione did not believe him and wanted to know the truth, but she trusted Draco. She was sleeping in no time

After only a few hours it was morning and Draco was woken by a tapping at the window from downstairs. It was as if it was the only thing that could wake him from a deep sleep. Not wanting to disturb Hermione he crept downstairs to the owl

Hermione woke up to the bed shifting, opening her eyes slightly she saw Draco getting out of bed. She listened, it was not the boys so she decided to stay in bed

Draco collected the letter from the owl, it was from the ministry. He'd been expecting it, it was one of the things he had been thinking about last night. The protection around the house no longer existed. Surely it can't be so bad though, his Aunt hadn't tried to get in while they had the security. He tore up the letter and grabbed his wand "Incendio" he whispered then cleaned up the ashes before going back upstairs

"The boys are still sleeping" she whispered. Draco did not realise that she was awake

"Yeah.. I... I just got a drink" he frowned at his pathetic lie and climbed back into bed, he wasn't tired this time

"How long do think they will stay asleep?

"I'm not sure, as long as possible hopefully"

"Let's hope" Just as she said that the was a chorus of wailing from the other room

Draco sighed. "I'll bring them through, you stay put" he walked through to their room and brought the babies through, handing Scorpius to Hermione.

"About time you share him with him" she joked

"Hey" he laughed and carefully laid Lachlan in his arms, cradling him back to sleep

"Well it is true" she smiled at Draco

He smiled back but then it faded. "Hermione.. Got something to tell you" he bit his lip

"What is it?" she looked worried

"The protection around the house..." he looked down "it only lasted while you were pregnant. They extended it when we were both in hospital but now they think we're safe" he paused and quickly added "but we are safe, we all are"

"You never thought to tell me it was only part time protection?"

Draco opened his mouth and closed it again no idea what to say "I'm sorry" he eventually said quietly

"That's okay we both had a lot on our minds

He sighed "I should have told you"

"Don't beet yourself up. As you said, we will be fine" She smiled at her family, they were all together on the bed

He smiled at her but he couldn't help but doubt his words, they weren't as safe as they were.

The next few weeks where uneventful, they had been visited by everyone from Ron to Lucius. Scorpius and Lachlan were now going on to four weeks old and were awake more now. All the twins did for the first few weeks were, sleeping, eating, Pooping, and pee-ing. Draco's leave had ended and he now had to go back to work. Leaving Hermione to look after the boys during the day

Draco had complained about not wanting to go but he left all the same. Before he got to the ministry he'd contacted Sirius in case Hermione left the house

One day while Draco was at work, she decided to play with Scorpius as Lachlan was sleeping. Scorpius was on his stomach in the nursery sucking on a toy when she heard the Floo system

Draco brushed himself off "Hermione?" he called

"Up here!" she called

Draco smirked and followed her voice "I was allowed the rest of the day off"

"That's a surprise" she grinned "Lachlan decided to let Scorpius and I have some play time"

He smiled and as she said it Lachlan started make loud gurgling noises "looks like someone wants to join in" he went to go pick him up and whispering "hello baby" into his ear

"Good after noon sleepy head" Hermione said as Draco put him down on the floor beside his brother

His hand twitched and then he said "I'm hungry, do you have any dinner on?"

"Not yet," she said standing up

"I'll watch them then" he smiled up at her, showing his teeth

"Thanks honey" she said kissing him and skipping down the stairs to start dinner. With a flick of her wand there was dinner on the table. Walking back up the stairs to help Draco with the boys.

"Dinner is on the table" she said walking up the stairs

Draco flinched when she kissed him and bit his tongue not to say anything. He picked up the two boys in his arms that were now shorter; he stood up and could feel his skin changing. His hair darkened and grew longer, curlier

By the time Hermione had gotten to the room, Draco was no longer there; instead Bellatrix was in her house. Holding her Babies!

"Hello darling' "she laughed wildly "didn't forget me did you?!"


	8. Chapter 8

**A.N: Heyy guys. I thought that I would not to leave you in a cliff hanger for to long. :D so with out further ado! Da, da, da, daaaaa. Read my prescious.**

* * *

_"Hello darling" she laughed wildly "Didn't forget me did you?!"_

"Accio wand" she whispered, her wand was down stairs. "What are you doing here?"

"I wouldn't try anything, I have a pretty good shield" she hissed gesturing towards the twins in her arms. "You know why I'm here!"

"I never did anything"

"Just making sure" she cooed in her high pitched voice. "Ugh, I can still taste your filthy blood on my lips" she turned her nose up and spat on the floor

"If I knew it was you. I would not have touched you, you are lucky all you got was a kiss"

Her nose flared and she kept the twisted look on her face "If you don't mind, I'm on a tight schedule so... I'll be off"

"Not with my sons you are not!"

"You're not fit to be a parent!" she looked down at Scorpius and gently stroked his face with a long black nail "you look so much like poor daddy"

Just as Bellatrix said that, the real Draco came into the Nursery

"Hello Draco, sorry flying visit" she stepped back, ready to dis-apperate

"Draco! Do something!"

Draco was frozen he hadn't a clue what to do. He couldn't attack, she had their kids. If he done anything there would be consequences. In a flash Bella was gone. Draco stated at the spot where she had just been, her wicked face smiling at them. "I know where she's gone" he breathed "You, stay here"

"Draco, please help them," she whimpered

He grabbed her by the arm, he was scared, angry and confused. "She's gone too far this time. She won't be breathing the next time you see her."

"Go Draco, I will floo-call Sirius and get him to come and stay a while. Just get our babies back"

Draco disappeared to Lestrange manor. "BELLA!" he roared, running round the house. He bumped into Rodolphus who, as always, was drunk

"Who are you?" he slurred

"I'm your nephew" he pushed past him "Where's your twisted bitch of a wife?" he shouted behind him, Rod wouldn't care if Draco hurt his aunt, the two hated each other

"Have not seen her all night...I think"

Draco rolled his eyes and darted up the stairs. He stopped and listened. He heard a faint cry followed by Bella hushing. He ran into the room. It was dark and cluttered, smashed mirrors and the bed was broken. This was Bella's and rods room. "What were you thinking?! Give back my sons!"

"She does not deserve them"

"You defiantly don't!" he tried his hardest not to grab the babies and go, Bella never left her wand out of reach.

"At least I could offer them the right kind of love"

"Aunt! These aren't your kids!" he looked down at Bella, she was kneeling in the floor both boys in her arms. "Are... Are you crying?" her dark eyes were swimming

"I never cry" she denied

He knelt down opposite her, broken glass crunching beneath him. He could hardly see in the dim light. He sighed "I understand you... You can't have... Your own children" he swallowed, it was a known fact but the last person to speak to her about it died an hour later. "But you can't do this to us" his lips were trembling, he'd never seen his aunt cry before

"It's so unfair." she sobbed. Bella was having a break down "I never did anything wrong and then I can't have my own babies. All. I. Ever. Wanted. Was. My. Own. Babies!"

Draco frowned, she had done plenty wrong. But now wasn't the time to tell her "There's ways around it Aunt, but stealing your nephews kids isn't one of them. Even if there mother doesn't have pure blood" he hesitantly put an arm round her, knowing she could kill anyone right now

"How?" she asked hopefully

Now he was stuck "umm.. Y-you can adopt or umm... Someone could have the kids for you" Draco had finally calmed down

"Really? Someone else could have a baby for me?" Draco had never seen his aunt like this

"Well, Muggles do it... I don't know-" he stopped himself "I'm sure some pure-blood witch would do so" it was like trying to coax a 5-year old out of a tantrum

Bellatrix calmed down and handed Lachlan to Draco but still held Scorpius tight

"You can still be a part of my kids life, y'know, baby sit and stuff... You're their great aunt. Hermione doesn't really have a family" he looked down at Scorpius; his eyes stared up at him. Draco could see himself in his face

"I never meant to hurt you Draco" she apologized

"It's not me you have to apologise to"

"I know, I never meant to hurt any of you family"

"I want you to come back with me"

"I..I...I can't" she spluttered

"You are" he stood up with Lachlan and held out a hand

"She will Hex or Curse me" she tried to barging

"She won't if I tell her not to. Plus you can withstand the cruciatus curse for hours on end, what have you got to fear?" he tried to persuade her.. Referring to the punishment she would receive if she ever failed at something.

You promise?" she asked taking his hand and standing up with Scorpius in her hand

"I promise" and before she could protest he dis-apperated into his front room

They were greeted by an Angry looking Sirius. "What the hell Malfoy!" he screamed "You told me you would protect them!" He hadn't noticed Bella

"Calm down Sirius they're here!" he forgot about Sirius, he had basically served Bella to him on a plate. Draco handed Lachlan to Hermione and kissed her on the forehead "Don't do anything stupid" he said to the fuming pair and stepped aside, so they could see his aunt. Who still had Scorpius

"First she takes my babies. And then you bring her to our house!" she backed away shielding her son "Plus she still has one of your sons Draco! Are you even aware of that?"

"Yes! I am! And she's here to apologise!" he turned to look at Bella, her heavy mascara was running down her cheeks

"I am sorry" she said genuinely

Draco stood by his auntie and put an arm round her "There's reasons behind all this." he wasn't prepared to tell anyone exactly

"Look, I have been cursed to not be able to have children. All throughout my childhood that was my only dream in life, and when he made it so I could not have even one of my own, I was absolutely smashed. Then when Draco told us that You were to have TWO babies and I could not have one, I lost it. I have been taught about blood statues from before I can remember. I am truly sorry, I never meant to hurt my kin"

Sirius was still angry "It doesn't justify what you've done Bellatrix! You threatened to kill Hermione" he stood by her and put an arm round her, looking down at Lachlan.

"I know, I know. I over reacted"

She was still holding Scorpius

"Over reacted? Over reacted?!" Hermione screeched "Give back my baby! Draco!" Draco looked at his aunt, Bella moved slowly forwards. She bowed her head a little and kissed Scorpius on the head. She blinked and a black-stained tear fell onto his cheek. She outstretched her arms, keeping her head down.

Sirius moved forward and collected Scorpius "Hey little man" he "whispered glad that both boys were asleep during this commotion

Bellatrix hissed at Sirius and backed away.

"You know Bella? I sometimes forget we are related" he spoke

"Wish we weren't" she may still be crying but inside she was still the twisted angry wild person she is

"Stop it. The two of you" It was Hermione who spoke up, she hoped Draco would back her up

Draco grabbed Bella by the arm and pulled her back. She shot a look at him.

"What do you think you're doing?" she screeched

"Stopping you from doing any more damage" he nearly growled it.

"Let go of me" she said firmly

He ignored her and tightened his grip. Sirius laughed at her. "Amused?" she snarled at him, baring her teeth

"Not really" he responded

Hermione piped up "Sirius, please, come with me so I can put these two to bed. Safely" she said the last word glaring at Bellatrix. "Mudblood" Bella muttered just as she walked out

Hermione put the boys down to sleep and Walked over to Sirius who simply hugged her. "You are the best thing to happen to me since I was accepted into Hogwarts" she told him.

"Let's go make sure she is not making Draco suffer" Sirius said

They walked back down to find out that they were no longer there "DRACO!? " she shouted scared

Sirius walked up behind her "What? What is it?" he looked round "Where is he?! And that bloody cousin of mine?"

"I don't know. I walked down and they were gone"

"Draco! Where are you?"

Sirius heard the high pitched yells coming from outside. "Bella's out here" he grabbed her hand and led her out the door which was wide open. Bellatrix was stood over Draco who was lying on the gravel "IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT" she was screaming in her tears

"Draco, what did you do to him?" the last part was aimed at Bellatrix

Her head spun round "I haven't done anything you filthy mudblood!" she turned back to Draco "Why could cissy have you and I couldn't? It's your fault! It's Cissy's fault!"

"Bella" Hermione was now trying to calm her down

"Don't speak to me" she squealed, turning her attention away from Draco. "I could give you a matching scar on the other arm just as easy as last time!" she licked her lips

"It's no one's fault" she ignored the threat

"It has to be!" another tear escaped her. Draco had got up.

"Well whose fault is it? Whose fault is it that you can't have children?"

She screamed at Hermione's words, not wanting to hear them. Her scream was like she was being murdered. She collapsed to the floor on her knees and screamed and cried into her hands

By this time Draco had gotten up of the floor and was now standing by Bella

Bellatrix had finally snapped, her madness over the years was all spilling out. Sirius smirked and said to Hermione "They aren't all as strong as they look" Bella stopped screaming and tried to pull herself up on Draco

She simply glared at Draco, waiting for him to speak

Draco helped her up she fell into his arms and sobbed on his shoulder "it's not fair" she whispered between her cries

"I know" Hermione said

She hissed at Hermione's voice. Draco pulled Bella off him and simply said "What are we going to do with you?" she didn't answer but just looked at the floor, Sirius still looked like he wanted to get her

"I don't know" she said. Bella was an emotional wreck. Her hard outer shell had shattered and now she was like a small child again

Draco took a hold of his Aunt and coaxed her in the house. Hermione clearly wasn't happy she was back in their home again. He sat her in the front room and left Sirius to make sure she didn't do anything. Draco pulled Hermione into the hallway "What am I supposed to do with her?"

"As much as I dislike her. I don't think she can go anywhere right now. She needs comfort. Either here or at you parents. But considering the time, they are properly asleep"

"I'm not sending her back to her husband. He's never sober and by the state of the house it looks like she's safer away from him" there was a rumour a few years ago that their marriage was abusive but Bella had tried her hardest to quieten it. "The only spare room is opposite Scorpius and Lachlan's... She can stay on the sofa"

"The boys could be moved into our room, it is large enough to have the boys' cots in there for a while." she suggested "I don't wish her to be uncomfortable"

He raised an eyebrow "you sure?"

"If it is okay with you to have the boys with us. Then yes I am sure"

"Yeah okay.." he was confused Hermione had done something nice towards his aunt. He walked back into the front room. Bellatrix was laying belly-down on the couch her face buried in a cushion. Draco sat on the edge of the sofa and she sat up "what?" she snarled

"Clam down. I am just telling you that the spare room up the stairs if free and you can use it"

"What for? I have a home Draco!" she tried to sound confident but every time she leave's rod she pays for it later

"Aunt Bella, I know what he is like. I have seen the bruises. Stay here the night, if he asks were you have been. Tell him you were tormenting muggles or something. Please just stay"

She shuddered and then looked up at him "thank you" she whispered

"No problem

"Do you mind if I go now? I'm tired" she sighed and tried to push her wild curls out of her face

"No, it is already ready for you. Off you go, G'night Aunt Bella" he said after he showed her to her room.

She kissed him on the cheek then collapsed on to the sheets. Draco returned to Hermione and Sirius "I am so sorry" he said and hugged Hermione tightly, his eyes prickling

"It's not your fault she had a messed up life. It is no one's fault." she said glumly. To Sirius "Thank you for coming Sirius" She hugged him

"It's okay, I'm here whenever you need me"

"Thanks" she grasped Draco's hand in her own "Can I go to bed now?" she asked

"Yeah, bye Sirius" once Sirius had left Draco went upstairs with Hermione.

"I am glad this day is over. Let's just hope they stay asleep the whole night." she said indicating to the 2 cots now in their bedroom. "I might feed them before I go to bed actually. Accio bottle" she caught it and gave it to Draco "Who do you want to feed?"

He didn't answer but picked up Scorpius and smiled "I'm so happy to have my boys back" he said to himself

"Did I not doubt that" she giggled ignoring the remark made by Draco, she just wanted to forget it all. She picked up Lachlan and carefully woke him to feed him.

Just before he'd finished feeding he could hear muffled cries. "Hermione, you're better at charms than me" he said, meaning for her to quieten Bella's room

Hermione went to her dresser and picked up his wand and cast a silencing charm on the spare room. Lachlan was done by now so she started burping him and before long he gave a rather large burp

"Thanks" he kissed her on the forehead and after burping Scorpius put him to sleep.

They both climbed into bed and were asleep in seconds

* * *

**Not such a cliff-hanger this time, sorry guys, I have written this part a while ago. And I didn't relise how much of a cliffie the last chapter. :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**A.N: What did you guys think? Bella, staying the night?!**

* * *

The whole night Bellatrix didn't sleep, she sat up in bed once the sun came up. Hermione woke and went to check on her boys, they had slept the whole night through. Draco woke up last and after groaning and stretching he sat up in bed

"Did you have a good sleep?" she asked smiling at Draco

"Slept like a baby" he smiled back. "Although if you hadn't cast that charm I don't think anyone would have slept" he sighed and looked in the direction of the guest room

"I think we all had a good sleep. Well at least everyone in this room. I am not sure about Bellatrix" she said glumly

"I think I should go see her" he groaned and got up.

Bellatrix walked slowly around the room, touching all the items that were on the empty drawers and cabinets. She expected her nephew would see her, so she waited.

"I will go in if you come with me" Hermione said as she wrapped her robe around herself

"You really don't have to" he looked at her oddly "But if you wish..." he smiled

"I never knew why she hated the fact I was pregnant. And I can completely understand why she is upset" Hermione explained

He kissed her on the forehead and pulled on some clothes

Making sure that Lachlan and Scorpius were still happily sleeping, Hermione waited for Draco before they went to see Bella.

Bella was studying old, faded photos when there was a knock on her door. She didn't say anything but flicked her wand to open the door.

Hermione followed Draco in to the spare bedroom

"Aunt?" Draco asked hesitantly, not knowing what mood she was in.

Bella stayed where she was but turned her head slightly in his direction, keeping her head down.

"Morning Draco." she said, looking up "And you too Hermione"

Draco smiled "We're having breakfast, wish to join us?"

She studied their faces, more on Hermione. Like an animal sniffing out a trap. But after a short silence she nodded. She couldn't remember the last time she ate.

Going into the kitchen Hermione started breakfast "Any requests Bellatrix"

She gave her a cold look, annoyed a mudblood had spoken to her. But then she reminded herself who Hermione was. She took a deep breath and tried to suppress her anger, changing herself for Draco's sake. "Anything, I don't mind" she said quietly and stood a few metres away from the couple, watching them. She felt empty, not of hunger, but from love. Rod and her weren't anything compared to her nephew and Hermione.

"Okay! Sure" she kissed Draco on his chin and got to work on some pancakes

Bellatrix didn't move from where she was. She stood watching the two, wondering what it feels like to be loved. The only person who had ever remotely loved her was her sister. Her hurt soon turned to anger and she let out a low hiss

"Are you okay Bellatrix?" Hermione had heard her make a sound but was not sure what the noise was

She didn't answer just stared into nothing. Draco walked up to her and put his hand on her arm. She flinched at the touch "Are you okay?" he asked quietly. It was too much for her, a single tear left her eye, and she backed away a few steps before running back upstairs.

Draco turned to look at Hermione; there was a thud upstairs from Bella slamming her door

"She needs to stay here a while." Hermione told Draco

He nodded. "It's not just the babies, there's something else" but what he didn't know "Something has torn her"

"She needs help" Hermione whispered

"Nothing can help her now" he shook his head "Even if we could, what would we do?" there was a loud clutter from upstairs. Bellatrix had pulled down a cabinet, photo frame and ornaments smashed by her feet

"She needs comfort"

He frowned and there was another loud bang. "Do you want me to go?" he asked Hermione before he went to go see his aunt

One of the boys were crying so Hermione asked Draco to deal with his aunt while she went to her sons

Bellatrix was lying, curled up on the floor. Amongst all the broken glass and china. She lifted her head as she heard footsteps. "D-Draco?"

"Aunt?" he asked cautiously

She slowly got up, her hands bled from the sharp shards beneath her. "I-I'm sorry.. For...for the mess" she looked around. For a moment she had forgotten she wasn't in her own home, thinking she could just trash another empty room.

"That's okay" he waved his wand and the broken things made them come back together "What is wrong? Please tell me"

"I'm perfectly fine" she stayed on the floor, sat on her side holding herself up. She kept her head fixed on the floor

"No you are not"

She took a deep, shaky breath and stood up. "Just shook up, that's all"

"Why are you shaken up?"

"Just with everything that's happened. It's my entire fault" she shook her head "I shouldn't be here. Rodolphus will be wondering where I am" her pulse quickened as she thought about what Rod would do.

"Screw him!" He shouted

"No!" she hissed and stepped towards him.

"He abuses you!"

She clenched her teeth as all her bruises and scars tingled. "Don't be stupid boy" she tried to push past him, but being small had its downfalls

"Don't lie to me. I know what he does. I have seen the bruises"

Another tear cascaded down her cheek. She didn't reply this time, but changed the subject "I have to go Draco" she said quietly and walked out

"Where?" he asked

"Home" or at least the place she called home. The dingy house covered in broken furniture and stained with the smell of alcohol. She continued walking down the corridor towards the stairs. Hermione walked out of their room

"Where are you off too?" she asked not knowing the conversation that occurred between Draco and her

"Out of your hands" she hissed and glided down the stairs before either could stop her

"Draco, is she okay?" Hermione asked with genuine concern

"No" he went after her "she's going back to Rod"

Bellatrix was slumped against a wall downstairs "You can't stop me from leaving Draco"

"Like hell I can't"

She let out a scared laugh and pushed herself off the wall and headed towards the door

He grabbed her arm "Look at me" he said forcefully

She tried to pull away from him. She looked at his hand then up at him. Again she tried to free her arm. "Let go of me" She growled

"Look at me" he repeated tightening her grip but making sure she was not hurting her

She turned her head to look up at him. She stated coldly into his eyes "let go"

"No" he started back "Tell me what he does to you" he demanded

She wasn't about to discuss this with her nephew of all people. "Nothing. He comes home drunk and falls asleep. I never see him" she lied, the guilt seeping in her eyes.

"You're lying"

She tried to free her arm "Even if I was I wouldn't tell you"

"Why?" he asked softly

"There's nothing to tell" she hadn't even told Cissy, why should she tell him?

"There is"

"What exactly are you wanting from me Draco?" this time when she pulled at her arm she was released. But she stayed where she was

"The truth and an answer"

She sighed "Okay. So sometimes he'll have drunk too much and... And I might anger him" truthful so far "But he's my husband. So it's nothing. All forgiven" she said quickly.

"If he hits you. It is something" he said quietly "Listen Aunt Bella, you need to tell other people so we can help you"

Bella laughed, he done more than hit her. "It's nothing" she hissed again. "I don't need help"

"I think otherwise but if you are content in this, then I support your decision"

"There's no way of stopping him"

"There is plenty of ways to stop a wizard"

"But Rods so much more than that" she almost praised it "He's a monster, Draco" that was it, she broke down in tears again

"Oh Aunt" he walked over to comfort her, not sure if she would shriek at him or not

"Get away!" through her tears she had pictured Rod coming towards her, not Draco. "Oh my boy, I'm sorry I-I-I..." she couldn't speak.

"Shhhh, its okay" he comforted her "Come back inside"

"But I have to go home" she whispered

"Why?"

"He doesn't like me leaving him. I didn't ask him to leave the house. He'll be angry. I have to apologise"

"Do you want me to come with you?"

She nodded and wiped away her tears.

"Come inside while I go let Hermione know"

She stepped back in the manor. Once Draco had gone to go tell Hermione she disappeared, she knew Draco would come after her but she had to see Rod alone before Draco came.

"Hermione?" he called as he walked back inside

"Yes?" she called from upstairs

"I am going with Aunt Bella back to her house. Will you be alright with the boys? Or do you want me to get you some help?" he asked

"I'll be okay, don't be long love"

"I'll try not to be." He turned around and expected to see Bella but she was not there "Merlin!" he shouted

Bella walked through the doors of Lestrange manor. It was dark inside, as usual, her eyes adjusted quickly. "R-Rod? Rodolphus? Love, you there?" she cooed quietly, stepping over broken items and peering into the front room

Rod was passed out in one of the rooms, which? He did not know.

Bella heard the front door open and close, Draco was here. She moved quickly through the front room and into Rod's study. He was lying face down on the desk. She smiled slightly, hoping he hadn't noticed she'd been gone. She crouched down by the desk and kissed his lips, tasting the strong alcohol on them

"Aunt Bella!" he shouted through the house

She trembled at his loud voice, it would wake rod if he carried on. She stayed quiet though, hoping he wouldn't find her

Continuing shouting he walked through the house, waiving his wand to fix all the broken things.

The shouts and cluttering woke rod. "ssh ssh" Bella stroked his face, as if it would send him back to sleep

Working his way around the house, Draco finally found a door that was closed. He knocked on it softly

Her head snapped round to the knocking on the door. "Go away Draco" she hissed. Rod had sat up on his chair now. She sat sideways on his lap with a hand on his chest trying to calm him down "Hello sweetie" she smiled.

But Rod knew she had left the house. He grabbed her wrist tightly causing her to wince in pain

"No" was all he said back

She found it odd how Draco hadn't entered the room, scared none the less. Her breathing became shaky as rod pushed her away from him "Where did you go?" he growled. "I-I was just visiting my nephew" she squeaked out. Her back against the wall as rod approached her

"Did you now?" he got up off his chair

Her chest heaved up and down as she tried to control her fear. The smell of alcohol lingered in the room.

Draco got to response and burst into the room wand in easy access

"Draco. Don't! Leave" was all she could manage. Bella cared for her nephew, she didn't want him hurt.

"Brought a visitor?" rod slurred, putting a hand firmly by her neck. She lifted her head and closed her eyes, bracing herself

Aiming carefully at Rodolphus, making sure not to his Bellatrix he shouted "Stupefy"

Rod was thrown back; his side hit the adjacent wall. Bellatrix stared, and then ran to her husband "Draco, please you're making it worse!" Rodolphus would just get angrier. She crouched by him and planted kisses all over his face "Rod, Rod please darling"

"Well what do you want me to do? You asked me to come with you and I walk in to see you getting abused. What do you expect me to do?"

"I wasn't being abused!" she hissed "I don't want you here anymore" Rod came round after a bit, he was livid

"Well I am not leaving. And if I have to I will even get Lucius" He was not joking

"No! No don't. Cissy will find out. Never tell your Mother" Rod groaned at the sound of Bella's voice "Rod? Rod darling." she fussed over him, trying to get him to stand up. She didn't fuss out of love, it was from fear

"This is disgusting" he said "I can't believe you"

"No no no" she whispered her voice shaky. She backed away from rod, away from his reach.

"Come here Aunt"

She looked at Draco, then back at Rod. Slowly, she moved towards Draco. Walking backwards, never turning her back to her husband

When Bella was finally close enough the Draco he put his arms around her protectively, the same way he would to show the Hermione was his.

Rod staggered towards them, fumbling for his wand. "Give me back what's mine" he slurred at Draco, holding out his grubby hand as if Bellatrix was just a toy.

"You do not deserve her" Draco spat. If he came any closer he would apperate back to his house

"That may be so but she's my wife. My property!" she swerved his hand and staggered back. He was wasted. "She disobeyed me and she needs punished" a sly grin washed over his face

"That's the difference between you and everyone else. Their wives are not possessions. They are people too. Like I am"

"Welcome to my world! Now hand her over! As I heard you have your own to get back to" he said, referring to Hermione. Bellatrix stayed by Draco, frozen solid. Her wide eyes fixed on Rod

"That's exactly right. I do have the love of my life to get back too. And Aunt Bella is coming with me"

He scoffed "Not a chance" he leaned forward and grabbed Bellatrix; if they were going anywhere he was coming too. He tried to pull her from Draco's grasp, his dirty fingernails dug into her skin

"Let go of her" he demanded

Bella whimpered. For once she was powerless. Rod smiled "Never" he tightened his grip. "Now then, I thought I'd taught you well" he growled into Bella's ear. He pulled at her again

This had gone too far. "Flipendo" he shouted, knocking Rod backwards

Bella wanted to go to Rod, help him. She was his wife, she had to do as she was told or she faced the consequences. "Draco" she whispered, pleading him to stop

"You ready?" he asked

"I can't just leave him" she started to cry again

"And I leave you here. He will kill you" he countered her excuses

"He wouldn't kill me. He'd have nothing to do without me" Truth was he would have a human punching bag

"No but he will still take out his anger for me on you. And I can't allow that."

"But he loves me" Rod had drilled it into her; it was his reason for beating her. 'Because I love you'.

"Do you ever see me touching Hermione in a way it will harm her? What about my Father to my Mother?" he pleaded "Just please come back to the manor with me"

She cried again, harder this time. She sobbed into his shoulder. "I want to see cissy" she mumbled

"Do you want me to take you there, or to my house first to clean yourself up a bit?

"No. Straight to cissy"

"Sure, no problems. Hold on"

She hugged onto his arm

They apperated into the living room of Lucius' house.

* * *

**What do you guys think? Let me know. Seriously I giggle each time I read a review from you. Let me know if you have any ideas and i will be sure to try to fit them in. :D**


	10. Chapter 10

Narcissa was sat by an unlit fire, not expecting their arrival she shrieked and jumped up. "Draco, Bella. What is going on?" Bella didn't reply, she left Draco's arm and ran to her sister. Falling into her arms and breaking down crying again.

She looked at her son "Care to explain?"

"Where do you want me to start?" he asked his aunt

She sobbed and simply whispered to her sister "Rodolphus" Narcissa turned back to look at Draco "Tell me everything" she said as she half carried Bella to the sofa and they both sat down. "Lucius!" she called and she brought out a bottle of firewhiskey, careful not to give her sister too much

"He hurts her. Mother"

"Yes. Well we all know that" she didn't look at her soon as she poured a glass for Bella, who continued to cry into a cushion. "he has for years, Bella has always fought back though" she became defensive, trying to deny the fact that no-one helped her older sister

"Have you been to her house? Mother

"No, no-one has but Bella and her husband" she said husband as if he was a loving man

"Well I have, why is irrelevant. But I have and there was glass smashed everywhere and nothing was not broken. Did you know that?"

"She is known to have her tantrums" she handed the small glass to her sister who drank it instantly

"Would she tidy up after herself?"

"I-I... Fine, so her house is a mess. She probably killed her elf" Narcissa was trying her hardest to avoid the conversation, the guilt she felt for leaving her sister alone in this was unbearable

"She took my sons, and when I went to get them back. I found her in a bedroom and nothing was in one piece!" he shouted knowing he was making his mother uncomfortable

"She really took them?!" her mouth hung open. Next to her Bella let out another scream

"That is beside the point!" he said "She came back and stayed at the Manor last night and did not stop crying all night! She is an emotional wreck. And. You. Don't .Care"

She stopped and stared at her son. "o-of course I care. She's m-my sister"

"Well you ignore the fact that she needs comfort." He whispered to his mother. "Did you know she cant have children, that's why she hates Hermione"

"Yes. Draco I know everything, I just choose to ignore it" she looked down as she said the last part

"Well shame on you. She is your sister"

"But she can defend herself! She's killed more than any other person I know and not a hint of regret she has shown. She despises children, doesn't love no-one but a dead evil wizard, and could easily over power that man she was forced to marry"

"Mother! You have not seen her in an emotional breakdown, like I have!" he shouted at her "For the past 18 hours she has been crying. Hermione had to put a silencing charm on the room she stayed in so your Grandsons could sleep! Have you ever seen Aunt Bella cry? he confronted her

"No.. No I haven't" she was growing tired "Draco cut to your point!"

"She needs help. And I can't do much because I have to work and Hermione looks after the boys during the day. I need your, and Fathers help"

"Help with what?"

"How stupid are you? With looking after her! Making sure she is safe! And doing something about Rod" he refused to call him his uncle

"Don't speak to your mother like that!" Lucius strode into the room. Narcissa didn't look at her husband but glared at her son "Your uncle is an alcoholic. What happens between him and Bella isn't for us to mess with"

Ignoring his parents he said to Bella "Aunt Bella. Do you want to come back to mine?" he asked softy

She longed to be with her sister but after hearing what she had to say she was better off with her nephew and mudblood. She nodded her head still shaky.

"Alright, come on then." he said to his aunt "Goodbye Mother, Father" he nodded to each

She leant down to her sister and kissed her cheek goodbye but before she stood up she hissed in her ear "Some sister you are" she glared coldly into her eyes then returned to Draco

"You ready?" he asked

She nodded and held onto his arm

The two of them apperated to outside the Manor "Out here because we don't want to startle the babies" he explained after Bellatrix had given him an odd look

She snorted and rolled her eyes. Once back inside she looked at Draco "What are you going to do?"

"What do you want me to do?"

"Get rid of my husband" she whispered

They walked in the front door as Draco said "Hermione we are back!" and the to Bella "Do you want him gone from you house? Or?"

"I want him gone. Completely " her murderous look returned to her eyes

"Okay" he said simply. She wanted him to kill her husband. Just as that thought ran through his mind, Hermione came around the corner with Lachlan in her arm.

Bellatrix left as soon as Hermione walked in, she went up to her guest room. Draco shook his head and sighed

"You are aware you brought her back?" she asked Draco

"Yes" he questioned her with his eyes

"Why?" she asked

"That house is unbearable, not to mention her husband" he shuddered "Clearly one of them killed their elf and Rod is slowly killing her"

"Is it that bad?"

He nodded

"That's horrible" Hermione said

"I know, can she stay here while... While I sort things?" he thought about his aunts request

"If she behaves" they were talking like Bellatrix was a child

"I'll keep an eye on her" he sighed "would you let her anywhere near our kids?"

"I would make an effort to let her interact with them. I would watch her with them but I can't see why not" she said after careful consideration

"Thank you" he kissed her on the forehead "where's Scorpius?"

"Sleeping, They have adapted different napping patterns" she smiled handing Lachlan to him

"I guess that makes it easier" he smiled

"Yeah. I just hope they stay on different patterns"

"Not for long"

"What do you mean?

"they grow up fast y'know"

"Yeah, I do" she turned her head listening

"She's too quiet" he turned his head upwards

They went up stairs to find their door open "That was closed before" she whispered worriedly

"Don't worry, she's harmless when she's like this" he wasn't so sure

They crept around to door frame to see Bellatrix sitting on their bed with Scorpius in her arms. She was whispering to him and softly rocking him.

Draco put an arm across Hermione's chest, stopping her from storming in. "aunt?" he was just going to sit with her, not take the baby

Hermione did not know why he had put his arm around her. She wanted to see Bellatrix happy and she was. She smiled as she followed Draco into the room

Bellatrix lifted her head "I remember when you where this small"

"It would not be surprised. I bet that is what I looked like too" he chuckled. Only and hour ago his aunt was Baling her eyes out and now she was sort of smiling

She smiled, it was the first proper smile in years. Not the wicked grin she had before killing someone but a genuine smile

Hermione could see how happy she and Draco were. Together with her sons

"Cissy is so lucky"

The random comment startled Draco from his small daydream "Why?" he asked

"Because she has a family, Lucius and you. And then a deranged sister" her smile faded

"You are not deranged" he countered

She let out a sarcastic laugh

"Would you like to feed him?" Hermione asked Bellatrix

"No" she looked at her startled, she nearly hexed Draco when she tried to feed him

"It's okay." she smiled "You can if you want to" Hermione was trying to make an effort here

She thought about it momentarily then nodded

Hermione went and got a bottle and on the way back warmed it so all Bellatrix had to do was feed him "Here you go Bellatrix"

"Thank you" she mumbled and started feeding Scorpius. She was a natural mother, surprising as she has never had a child and always struggled with Draco

Hermione simply smiled a warm smile and went to sit beside Draco.

"Its a shame, she looks so happy" Draco whispered to her, Bella didn't hear

"I wish I could help" she said glumly

"Me too" he frowned and gently kissed her head, wrapping an arm around her, the other around Lachlan.

Hermione's next comment shocked Draco "We should get an elf. With all these mouths to feed an all"

"You sure? You hate the treatment of elves" he asked, surprised at her suggestion

"Well we could get one and make sure it was a free elf. And once the boys are a bit older. They could play together" she smiled at her idea "Look at Dobby, He is a free elf and still services Harry"

He frowned "if you want" he thought about what his aunt done to previous elves

"Thank you Draco." Scorpius started wailing and Bellatrix just looked stunned

She looked down at the baby and wasn't sure what to do. Hesitantly she picked him up and cuddled him to her chest, she was over come by shock that she had just been so caring

Scorpius let out a huge burb, and Bella looked down to make sure he didn't puke on her. Hermione and Draco laughed at Scorpius's burp

"I'm tired" she whispered and stood up to hand the baby back to Hermione. She stroked his face and had a loving look on her face.

"Have a good sleep" Hermione said

Bella gave her an odd look then returned to her bed. "She's a better babysitter than the twins" Draco laughed

"I agree with that one" Hermione giggled

He kissed her forehead again. "Thank you, for not over reacting when she had Scorpius"

"It's fine. I could see how happy she was"

He smiled "She might not be an angel but no one deserves to have to go through what she is" he sighed

"That is true. I would not wish that on my worst enemy"

"Tomorrow I have some things to sort out, mainly getting some of Bella's stuff from her house. Can I leave you to get an elf? I won't be long and I'll take her with me"

"I don't know were to get one. I can't imagine that that the is a store in Diagon Alley that sells them"

"And you think I know?" He raised an eyebrow "Go see harry, I'm sure he'll get Dobby to help"

"Sounds like a good idea. I might actually take the boys to Luna and Harry's place tomorrow, just for a day out. Do you mind?"

"No, not at all... Like I say, got some business to do" he smiled but felt a bit sick knowing what his aunt wants, he won't kill him but he'll make sure he stays away

"Do you need me to take anything to them, while I am going ? And are you hungry? I can whip up something if you want"

"Was all he said and leant down to kiss her

"Draco" she giggled

He smiled a bit then put a hand by her back and picked her off her feet

She lent in to Draco and kissed him, rubbing her tongue along his lips, asking for entrance

He parted his lips and carried her to the lounge, putting her down on the sofa

"Draco" she panted "We, can't"

"Why not?" He smirked, everyone was upstairs sleeping

"It is to early and you are to big" she complained. He had really worked her up and she would not come down now

"Fine" he stood up, leaving her on the couch

"Draco" she whined "Come back"

"I'm just to irresistible" and he clambered back on top of her

"You may be to big, but I know some things of yours that aren't" she hinted

"Hey" he laughed and kissed her again

"Well don't leave me hanging, After you do me. I will pleasure you"

He groaned and started taking his shirt off

"Let me do that for you"

He smirked and took hid hands away, he started on her top

She carefully unbuttoned his pants and started to slide them down his legs

He kissed her neck as he slid her jeans off

Laying on the couch with only her bra and panties on. And Draco had his boxers on. She grinned at him "It has been to long"

"Far too long" he smirked and lightly tickled around her panties before slowly taking them off

"Hmmm Draco" she moaned in agreement

He traced a finger between her legs then took his boxers off, he's not waiting any longer

Grasping him in her hand, she started stoking him

He moaned lightly, biting his lip

"Like that?" she teased

"Mhm" he closed his eyes, all he wanted to do was fuck her but she was teasing him

She started pulling and tugging on him, faster and faster

"Hermione" he gasped

"Yes?" she said playfully

"I Fucking love you" he said and leant in to kiss her neck

"I know" she said as she continued to pump him

He clenched his teeth as he could feel himself coming to a climax

Wrapping her other hand around his balls she massaged them

He groaned as he came, once he regained control of his muscles again he pushed Hermione down and slid inside her

"Dear Merlin" she moaned trying to stay quite knowing they had guests and no silencing charms

He grinned at her attempt of staying quiet, he thrust into her fast and deep

"Not, long now" she was so wound up that it was not even funny

He proceeded to pound into her

"Faster. Harder"

She whispered a silencing charm around the two of them. He groaned and grabbed her thighs as he went faster. Draco could feel the pleasure building in him. Desperate for him not to come before Hermione he slid his had down between the two of them and started to rub her.

"Draco!" she shouted by the sudden addition to the pleasure. As if encouragement, Draco pummelled her harder and was hitting her cervix by the time he felt her clenching around him "Draco" she yelled as she came. Setting him off.

Regaining himself he climbed off her and laid down beside her.

"Doctor Pomfrey is not going to be too happy about this" she said once she came down from her high. "And I am going to be in a bit of pain tomorrow" she grinned  
"Why?"

"Because the boys are only 5 weeks and we were not supposed to do that until 6 to 7 weeks after they were born. And because you are large and we have not done that in a while. Not that I am complaining"

He kissed her and Hermione snuggled into his chest like she does ever time they have sex. "Good night my love" he whispered to her as she fell asleep. Draco following soon after.

Hermione was woken by crying above them and then she remembered their time on the couch last night. shotting up she knocked Draco off the couch.

"Ow!" he shouted "I know I'm a deep sleeper but-" he opened his eyes and realised he was in the living room "Ah crap" he stood up rubbing his head

"Are you glad I woke you up now, considering we are still naked and we have guests." she smirked "Come help with the boys

He rubbed his head and picked up his old jeans, pulling them on to cover himself from his aunt and kids.

"I didn't mean to knock you off the couch" she said as she walked up the stairs "I hope they have not woken Bellatrix up, she needs her sleep"

"It's fine" he grumbled as he followed her up the stairs

"Don't be so grumpy, you should be used to waking up to them"

"Not used to being pushed off a couch" he groaned under his breath, hoping Hermione didn't hear.

"Well maybe you should not fall asleep on it"

"Maybe you shouldn't shag me on it"

"Actually, It was you who shagged me" she giggled as she got to the bedroom door

He rolled his eyes and followed her in

Hermione looked at both of her sons and they were both sleeping "I swear I heard thrm crying" she said to Draco

"You sure it was them?" he looked towards his aunts room.

"There was two different tones... I think"

"Do you want to go check on her?" she asked

He frowned and walked across the hallway and knocked on her door "Bella?"

Sitting up in the bed "Oh Draco I am sorry for waking you" she apologised

"So it was you crying?" he sighed and walked over to the post of her bed

"Yeah," she looked down at the floor

"Oh Aunt..." he looked down at her "What was wrong?" his voice was worried

"Everything" she cried

"Ssh ssh ssh" he sat on the bed and gently rested a hand on her arm. "Me and you are going to get your stuff today, and... I'll take care of Rodolphus" he swallowed a lump in his throat

"What about Hermione and the boys?" she asked

"They're spending the day with Harry and Luna" he removed his hand as she calmed down

"Thank you"

"Sort yourself out, aunt, and then we can go" he smiled and left the room, leaving her to get ready. Or really, more for him to put more clothes on.

Calming herself down she stood up. and Looked in the mirror on the dresser. "I look worse then I normally do." she said and waved her wand to fix her look.

Draco went back into their room "she's okay, nightmares I guess" he said to Hermione

"How are you holding up?" Hermione asked him

"I'm always okay" he smiled and kissed her forehead before hunting out something to wear

She laughed softly ensuring not to wake the babies

He went into the bathroom to freshen up then got changed. About 10 minutes had passed before he kissed Hermione good bye "I know it's early but I don't know how long this'll take"

"I think it is funny. You had wild sex hair and were half naked and went to go see her" she said to him "And it's okay. I will have breakfast and once the boys wake up I will feed them and dress them and we shall at Luna's and Harry's. So come and get me from there when you are done" She smiled and kissed him back

Draco laughed a little and said good bye to the sleeping boys then went to see Bellatrix.

She was still by the mirror, staring at her hollow face. 'that's not me' she tried to say to herself. But it was, she wasn't only destroyed on the inside but the pain was etched on her face and body. She turned round as Draco entered. "Let's go then" she tried to smile.

Arriving at the Lestrange manor Bellatrix cringed and hid behind Draco "I am pitiful" she whispered

"All you need to do is grab some clothes and possessions, nothing else" he looked at her, it was him that had to sort out Rod

"Come with me to make sure he is not waiting for me?" she asked

"I'm going to find him first, then make sure he goes no-where near you okay?"

"Okay. But I am coming with you until you find him"

"Of course" he looked at her as if it were obvious

She followed Draco around the manor until he looked at her and said "I found him"

Bellatrix washed over with fear as the smell of alcohol crept closer. She stayed behind Draco as they walked into the master bedroom where Rod was. Rod looked towards the pair, the corners of his mouth turned upwards in what was meant to be a smile but looked like a grimace. "here to return what isn't yours boy?" he staggered towards them.

"I came with my Aunt to collect some of her thing" he said firmly

He laughed "She owns nothing, it's all mine!" he lifted his hands up as if to exaggerate his point "she owns NOTHING"

"I don't think that is true"

Bellatrix stayed by Draco, afraid to stand up to her husband yet all she wanted to do was run to him. Rod came closer to the two, completely blanking Draco as he threatened him. He stood by Bella and ran a grubby finger across her pale cheek, it was almost a loving gesture until his hand swung back and came crashing onto her face. She shrieked at the contact but let go of Draco "Please Rod, please" she started sobbing again

"What do you think you are doing!?" he yelled at Rod making Bella cringe

"Draco no, that was hardly anything. Please. Just leave it" she sobbed. "That's my Bella" Rod smirked

"He just slapped you across the face. Aunt, that is not normal"

"I deserved it" she mumbled, looking down. Rod grinned at her submissive behaviour. "She's mine boy, now leave before I get any ideas" he stroked Bella's wild locks

"NO!" he shouted "No you didn't deserve it. No she is not yours, and no I am not leaving"

Rod ignored Draco's anger and continued to play with Bella's hair. "My Trixie..." he cooed, knowing she hated that name. She looked up at him and as she did his hand curled up and pulled on her hair. Grabbing her raven hair he threw her across the room, she landed on the bed in fits of tears

"That's enough Rodolphus!"

Pulling his wand out, ready to use it when needed

"And what are you going to do? Kill me?" he laughed

"If it is needed" he said in a single tone

He narrowed his eyes and cocked his head. "Oh really" he knew he couldn't duel, he was too drunk "Fine I'm sorry, now could you please leave me and my dear wife alone?"

"As I said. We are here to collect a few of her things. The we BOTH will be off

"I don't think so. You're leaving my Bella with me" he looked towards her, she still buried her head in the pillows trying to block out what is happening

"Well then I am not leaving"

He snarled "This is my house you will do as I say!"

"I don't give a shit! If it is your house or we were at the Ministry. I am not leaving without her and her things"

"Well, make yourself at home." he walked back over to Bella "This one is never leaving my sight again" he growled

"We will see about that"

Again, he ignored Draco and crouched down to Bella he grabbed her hair again do he could whisper in her ear "I think you need punished for this. The trouble you've caused. You won't move from that bed" he stood up as she whimpered and turned to Draco "If you would leave now, I seem to be busy"

"Why don't you leave?"

"It's my house" he snarled

"She is my Aunt" he countered

"If you hadn't noticed I don't care for family ties" Rod had his back to Bella as he argued with Draco. Slowly and silently Bella rose from the bed, she took 2 steps towards her drunk husband and drew her wand. She merely hissed the curse but Rod collapsed to the floor

"What did you do to him? How long do we have till he comes to?" Draco asked after he understood what she had done

"Not long" she stared at Rod's body, scared and shocked at what she had done. She crouched down "I'm sorry baby" she whispered and kissed her fingers and placed her fingers on his still lips

"Well collect your things then"

She got up and ran to her drawers, pulling out multiple black robes, cloaks and corsets. After getting a few more things she turned to look at the bed, she reached underneath it and pulled out an old, burnt box. "I'm ready" she said shakily, wanting to get out the house

"Can you apperate your self?" he asked her

She nodded and without asking any questions she was gone.

Below him, Rod groaned.

"Wake up you oaf"

He groaned and rolled from his side and onto his back "What the fuck happened?" he growled, looking at the ceiling.

"I am not sure what she hexed you with"

"She?" he shot up "SHE hexed me?!"

"I didn't even use my wand all day"

"When I get my hands on that bitch..." he didn't finish the sentence as he scrambled to his feet "Where is she?

"Not sure. I asked if she could Apperate by herself and then she nodded and was gone"

Rod's head stopped spinning and reality came back to him "Get out of here! This is my house!"

"My pleasure. Have fun you lonely man" he said as he Apperated home

Bellatrix had apperated back to Draco's manor. She stood in the hallway, her items scattered on the floor as she cried into her hands

When Draco arrived, he saw Bella sitting on the floor of the hallway crying. "Aunt Bellatrix" he said quietly making sure not to startle her.

"W-what did I d-do? I-I just hexed him! H-he's my husband!" she sobbed, her eyes wild with the shock of what she had done

"He is fine. I stayed until he came to. Was confused but fine. Did you Confundus him?"

"I can't remember, my wand acted for itself" she tried to stand again, slightly shaky

"Here" he held out his hand

She took it and started to collect her few belongings. This was all she was worth, old death eater robes and a tarnished box of memories

"Do you want me to see if any of Hermione's clothes would fit you?" he asked knowing she would probably not accept them

She shook her head "Muggle clothes" she snarled, much preferring the heavy black skirts and leather corsets she wore

"Do you want me to go to Diagon Alley then?"

She shrugged, clothes were the least of her worries

"Would you like anything?"

"To be alone" and she walked to her room

"Fine then" he said to himself.

Bella stayed in her room for what felt like hours. She had a strange feeling, she wanted to see her great-nephews.


	11. Chapter 11

**A.N. Just a short chapter, to clear it up. The start of this chapter occurred while Draco went with Bellatrix to the Lestrange manor to get her things and deal with Rodolphus. It is Hermione's start of the day.**

**Also a Thanks to. dutch potterfan. and Anastasia Grigori. And an awesome thanks to Rutvi (Guest). Your review amazing and I enjoyed reading your opinion. I actually value all thoes who review this as this is my first long Fanfic that I have published. If any of you have an idea for it, just review or personal message me with it and I will try to incorperate it. **

* * *

Hermione did as she told Draco and once Scorpius and Lachlan we dressed in matching mini-suits, she used the Floo network to travel to Harry's and Luna's house. "Luna? Harry?" she called out as she arrived in the green flames

"Hermione! How nice to see you" Luna called lightly as she walked towards her. "Harry! We have a guest" she looked towards the boys "Oh, we have guests"

"Which one do you want to hold? They are not the lightest things anymore." she giggled

"I'll have this little devil" she cooed and picked up Lachlan

"You got that right" she said as Harry walked in "How are you both?"

"We're great" Harry smiled and looked towards the baby in Luna's arms "He looks just like you"

"Yeah Draco says that all the time. Scorpius is a mini version of him. His ego is bigger than a balloon because of it"

"Didn't realise it could get any bigger" Harry laughed, Luna busy cooing at the baby

"Me either." Looking over to Luna she said "You miss having babies in the house, don't you Luna?"

She sighed "I sure do"

Harry's eyes widened "No." he said abruptly "Defiantly not, No more"

Luna rolled her eyes and Hermione started laughing.

"I actually came to ask you something Harry"

Harry's gaze turned from the mini Hermione to the adult one "Yes?"

"I was after a house elf. And I have no clue where we get them" she chuckled "I was wondering if you could get Dobby to help?"

"Oh, yeah sure" he looked a little confused "Would have thought you could handle 2 babies?"

"Long story. But turns out there is now three adults and these two" she motioned towards the boys "to feed. Plus I don't like using magic around them"

"Who is that?" Luna asked, finally joining in the conversation.

"Oh it's no one really" she tried to avoid the subject

Harry narrowed his eyes. "Hmm... Whatever, I'll get dobby"

"Thanks" she smiled at him

He walked off knowing dobby was in the house somewhere

"So Luna, how are the kids?"

"Oh, they're getting big now. I miss them being this size"

"How old are they now?"

"Lucinda is 6 now, and Marcel just had his 5th birthday... They are at a friend's house for the day"

"Can I tell you something? But you can't tell anyone. Not even Harry or tell Draco you know"

"Sure, you can tell me anything" she smiled up at her

"Bellatrix is the third mouth I have to feed"

Her eyes widened "you're not joking are you?!" her voice maybe a little too loud

"Shhhh! and no, I am not"

"But... Doesn't she hate you? She..." she pointed towards Hermione's left arm

"You have no idea how much, but she is an emotional wreck. I mean, for the past 2 days she has been crying"

"Bellatrix Lestrange? Cry?" she asked in disbelief, still thinking it could all be a joke it seemed to unreal

"Yep" She refused to tell that she had taken her babies

"Merlin" she gasped, trying to take it all in "Well, you defiantly need a house elf!" she laughed and Harry walked back with Dobby and another elf in tow.

"Hello Dobby" Hermione bent down to be the same size as him

"Miss Granger" he looked up with his huge eyes and smiled "So glad to see you again" he bowed his head a little

"I don't think you have met my two little ones. This one here is Scorpius and the one that Luna is holding, is Lachlan

"They will be such great wizards" he said, looking up at the babies.

"Thank you Dobby" she smiled at the free elf

Standing back up with the help of Harry

Harry stepped forward to help her then turned to the elf behind him "And this is Buddy"

"Hello Buddy" she said

The elf looked at her; he had an appearance very much like Dobby's but a bit bigger and not as innocent looking. "Hello, Mistress Granger" he bowed his head

"Call me Hermione"

He looked up again and obeyed her "Certainly, Hermione"

"Well I best get going" Hermione said "Thank you both"

"And you too Dobby"

Dobby nodded towards her. Luna kissed Lachlan on the forehead and handed him back. They gave their goodbyes

"Buddy. I live in the Malfoy manor; if you just go there then I will be there soon"

"Which Malfoy manor?" he croaked

"The one that Draco lives in"

He nodded and clicked his fingers. He was gone.

Floo-ing back she called out "Draco, I am back. Are you here?"

"Upstairs!" he called back

She walked up stairs and put the boys in their beds. Then went to hug him

"How are you?" he smiled and hugged her back

"Good, I got an elf. His name is Buddy. What is on you! You smell horrid" She said scrunching up her nose

"Oh lovely" he stepped back "I apologise for the smell, that man is horrendous"

"That's fine. Go have a shower" I will look after things

He smiled and walked into the bathroom

Hermione went to the nursery and searched though the boxes of clothes that were currently too big for the boys. Pulling out a T-shirt and a pair of shorts "Buddy" she called for him

Buddy walked into the room "yes Hermione?"

She handed him the clothing "Now I know this is not what you're expecting. But I do not like how house elves are treated. I hope you stay to help because I have two new babies to look after and once they are older you could play with them." she explained to him "So what do you think?"

"Thank you" his eyes widened "Thank you very much Hermione!"

"No worries Buddy" she smiled at the exited elf "You can have a look through this bag and things you like you can burrow. If you want" She had placed a small amount of large baby clothes into a single bag. The elf couldn't be happier "I am forever in your debt, thank you" he thanked her again.

"Don't worry Buddy, you are a free elf" she smiled and went to wait for Draco in the room.

After about 10 minutes Draco walked through from the bathroom. "Hey, I had an idea" he had been thinking in the shower

"Enlighten me"

"Scorpius and Lachlan... Put them back in their room. We know they're safe now"

"Are you sure?"

"I am... But I'm asking you. I think aunt Bella just wants to help"

"For some odd reason, I think so too" she said slowly

He smiled "Plus I don't think she'll do anything again"

"Why is that?" she wondered out loud

"Because she's free of her husband and she might not have her own kids but she really wants to be the twins' Great Aunt"

"I feel sorry for her"

"We all do" he sighed

"I wish we could help"

He nodded in agreement. "But there's nothing to do"

"No. I know. All we can do is try to support her"

He kissed her forehead "She'll be fine, she always is in the end"

"It is the journey that may kill her. She needs to get used to the fact that we won't harm her

"She knows we aren't going to harm her, it's herself she needs to stand up to"

Hermione had a sudden realisation "What did you two do to Rod? Please tell me you won't get in trouble from work"

"Technically I didn't do anything!" he held up his hands

"So you won't get in trouble from the Ministry?"

"I'm sure if we explained the situation it'll be fine"

"I don't need you going to Azkaban, that's all."

"I won't be going there" he laughed

"Thank Merlin" she let out a breath, as the boys cooed in bed. "Do you want to move Lachlan and Scorpius back now?"

"Yeah"

Hermione picked up Scorpius and went to put him on the floor in the nursery. Out of the way of the door. Then she went back to Grab her other son, and do the same

Draco already started moving Scorpius' bed and handed Lachlan to Hermione.

"Thank you dear" she said taking Lachlan and smiling at her two men.

It was a few months later and Bellatrix had eventually stopped her screams in her sleep. They were all sat around the table having breakfast, the twins were playing up and Bella was just poking at her food. It was like having 3 kids

"I think they are teething" she said continuing to eat. Draco and her had stayed up most of the night with them and there was nothing they could do to stop their pain

Bella looked towards the kids "Muggles rub alcohol on their gums" she said quietly

"I don't think we have any alcohol" she looked over at Draco. They had yet to restock from when Hermione was pregnant with the boys

Draco shrugged; it seemed a stupid idea anyway

"I might take them to the Doctors. They are due for check-ups and needles anyway" she cringed remembering the first needles the boys had

"Do you want a hand with them this time?" he stifled a laugh; Hermione had come home stressed after that appointment.

"Yes please," she sighed. Looking up at Bellatrix she said "Do you mind staying here for a bit?"

She shook her head, still staring at her full plate

"Thank you Bella" she said smiling. Bella had come along heaps since she stayed here. She even helped with the boys now and again. Standing up Hermione put Lachlan and Scorpius in each of their carriers.

Bella had only recently let Hermione call her by 'Bella' she still wasn't sure but she's trying to help

"Let me go get changed and then we can go" One of the boys had splashed their food on her; they were now eating pureed food.

"Okay, I'll wait here" Draco stood by the twins

Hermione went up the stairs and took off her dirty blouse, throwing it in the hamper. Pulling on a light yellow one she was ready to go. Once she was down the stairs "Draco, I am ready to go now"

"Let's go then" he smiled and said bye to his aunt

They Floo-ed into the doctor's office and the boys were still irritable, both Draco and Hermione got one out of their carriers and held them trying to comfort them. The doctor called the four of them in.

Draco groaned with the headache he was getting from his boys. They walked into the doctor's room and let Hermione answer the questions.

She answered the questions from; how old they were, their sleeping patterns, eating habits and various questions like that. After the doctor gave his verdict and a prescription gel for their gums, and they got their shots. Draco carried both boys and went to go get the gel from the kiosk. He left Hermione with the doctor as they said they wanted a word.

"Yes, you wanted a word?" she asked. "Is there something wrong with my sons?"

"No, no, not at all... I was just wondering if you'd been for a scan" he raised an eyebrow.

"What for?" she had no idea what the doctor was on about

"Oh, I see there's some confusion..." He looked down at her stomach then back at her face "I suggest taking a pregnancy test Mrs Granger" he smiled at her

"But I can't be, we have only had unprotected sex once. And that was about 4 weeks after the boys were born" she was worried

"Take one as a precaution then" he handed her a box with a tester inside "it only takes once for it to happen" he said, as if he was a teacher.

"Oh Merlin" she looked pale. She could not be pregnant and look after Scorpius and Lachlan. And Bella.

"Is there something you would like to discuss? I could call your partner back in?"

"NO!" she shouted "I am going to take the test while he is at work and then let him know the outcome. We just have some extra issues at the moment."

"Okay" he smiled at her "Any problems you can call in at any time. Or even if you just need to talk"

"Thank you doctor" she smiled, just as she was about to leave Draco came back in

"Everything okay?" he didn't wait for an answer "These two are getting restless, time to go I think" he smiled then looked down at the box in Hermione's hand. "What's that?"

"Just something for the boys if they get sick. It connects to here and I can ask questions" She lied. She did not have time to hide it before he came back.

He nodded, not paying that much attention. He thanked the doctor and then they left for home.

Hermione went straight up to her room to put the test in her dresser. The close call at the doctor was too close. Heading back down to help Draco apply the gel to the boys, they were in fact teething.

"I got this gel stuff, it looks vile" he turned his nose up at it and picked Scorpius up "Oh well, not me having to take it is it little man?"

"I am sorry guys" she apologised because once the gel went in his mouth he started trying to spit it out. Hermione ended up holding each Scorpius and Lachlan while Draco put the gel on them. Draco bit his lip, trying not to swear in front of them. They might not have teeth but they had a strong clamp on his finger. Hermione was laughing at Draco "You are complaining they are biting you?"

He pulled a face at her then laughed as well. Once that nightmare was over he kissed Hermione on the forehead "Can I leave you with all three while I pop in to work for a little?"

"Sure" That would give her a chance to take the test. "Be home for dinner" she smiled "After all if I need any help I am sure Bella would lend a hand"

"I'm sure she would" before he left he shouted up to his Aunt saying he was leaving and that Hermione was in with the boys, no reply but he knew she was up there.

Hermione jumped up on Draco to kiss him on the lips "I love you."

"What's brought this on?" he laughed a little at the un-expectedness

"Can I not kiss me Husband-to-be and tell him I love him? You do it to me all the time" she smiled

"Hmm" he smiled and returned the kiss "Love you too" he kissed her once more "I really have to leave now" and then he was gone.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I am thinking of changing my and creating a Facebook page for it... What do you guys and girls think? Suggest some names and I will take them into concideration. **

**Proudly. **


	12. Chapter 12

**A.N: Here it is. Is Hermione pregnant again or not?**

* * *

Making sure that he was really gone she put both boys on the floor in her room and took the test. Waiting for the result was the longest 3 minutes she had ever waited. Nervously she went to go check the results. She was in fact pregnant AGAIN. "Dear Merlin, What will Draco say?" she started crying

Bellatrix nervously crept out her room to the source of the crying, she realised it wasn't loud enough to be the babies. She knocked on the already open door.

She had forgotten that Bella was still here. "Come in" she said standing up, walked over to the sink and washed her face.

She curiously looked Hermione up and down "What's wrong?" she was still new to this thing called 'caring'.

Hermione was not sure if she should tell her or not. After all she already had two children and Bella could not even have one. It would be unfair to her. Bellatrix didn't look like she was going anywhere, Hermione walked over to the cupboard where the test was. And put the test in sight then went and sat on the floor with her sons

Bellatrix frowned, and then swallowed hard. Was Hermione trying to rub it in her face? Angry and upset she went back to her room, not crying and not screaming, just sitting on her bed.

"I am Sorry!" she yelled through the house, hoping that Bella had put up a silencing charm. Crying harder. She held Lachlan and Scorpius close to her. "I hope your Daddy isn't home soon" she said to her sons

After composing herself and making sure her wand was under her pillow, she left her room and back to where Hermione was crying. "You shouldn't be upset that you're pregnant"

"I am not, it is just that life is so unfair." she explained as she calmed down "It's just that you can't have a single child and. Here I am with two and pregnant again."

"Just be thankful" she said quietly, trying not to let everything get to her

"I don't think I can do it again"

"Do what again?"

"Everything. Draco does not even know. He did not even know that I suspected I might be"

"I could tell him if you want"

"What would you say? In my head I am thinking of all the ways to tell him and all of the scenarios end in disaster. When I was pregnant with the twins it slipped out. I never planned to tell him."

She shrugged "Never been in the position myself. Just a suggestion" she sighed 'merlin I suck at being nice' she thought to herself.

"Oh well. I have to start dinner, would you mind helping me to take the boys down stairs?"

She didn't answer but moved forward to pick Scorpius up

"Thank you." she smiled as she wiped her face

On the way down stairs Bella smiled down at the baby in her arms. Scorpius pulled at her hair, she laughed a little but couldn't stop the pain in her head from reminding her of Rod. She winced at the memories and pushed her hair behind her back.

"I have learnt to put my hair up when they are awake"

She nodded and tried to smile again for Scorpius.

Hermione put Lachlan on the floor in the living room and went to start dinner

Bellatrix sat in the front room with both boys, looking after them and playing with them a little. She was about to help Scorpius when he outstretched a hand and lightly grabbed her finger. She stared at the baby and something inside her melted. The fact she couldn't have her own children killed her but maybe she could just look after these two. Hermione started cooking spaghetti for dinner. She put on some vegetables for the boys.

Bella went to go see if she needed any help. She stood in the doorway of the kitchen "Need a hand?" it felt odd offering her help.

"If you want to help. You could chop some onion" she smiled. It was nice to have a human being in her house and not a zombie

She walked to the opposite counter and pulled a board out and a knife then started cutting the onion. "I thought you got an elf to do this crap?"

"He is a free elf"

She scoffed then carried on cutting.

"You don't have to help. I can get Buddy to help if you don't want to help"

"I said I'd help" she looked at her "you've got more important things to be thinking about"

"I know" she grinned

"So you're happy about it now, before you were crying your eyes out" her tone never changed, it almost sounded sarcastic

"I was just overwhelmed. Still am. But I need to focus on other things right now"

"Like...?" Bella nearly looked scared of holding down a conversation.

"Everything. Going back to work, the boys," in her head she said

"Draco... Me..." she finished her sentence then passed the chopped onions and washed her hands before heading back out the door.

Sighing she waved her wand and got magic to do the rest. Sitting on the table she put her hands in her head, Merlin did she ruin everything

Bellatrix sat with the boys on the floor, sighing as she tried to smile for them.

Hermione was still sitting at the table with her head hung low when she heard the Floo network. She heard Bellatrix and Draco talking. Composing herself she stood up and made her way to the living room

Bellatrix made sure not to mention anything about Hermione's pregnancy and just gave her a small smile when she walked through. Draco had already said hello to his sons and made his way to Hermione to give her a hug.

"Hello baby"

"Hello" he smiled and quickly kissed her

"How was work?"

He groaned and rolled his eyes "draining" but he soon smiled again "how was your day? Anything exciting?" he asked sarcastically but was confused when Bellatrix coughed to stop herself from laughing.

"Scorpius was up on his hands and knees rocking today." she smiled, not knowing how to tell him about the pregnancy

"That's great" he smiled but looked over at his aunt trying to figure out the 'joke'

Bella stood up "I'll leave you to talk" and she left, knowing she's dropped Hermione in it. Draco frowned "what is she on about?"

"There is no easy way to say it. So I am just going to say it. I am pregnant again" she waited for an answer

He frowned even more...'Did I hear that right?' he thought to himself "Are you sure?" he looked down into her eyes

"I took a test but I want to go to the doctors to make sure. But I am pretty sure"

He smiled "oh that's amazing" he hugged her tightly.

She sighed in relief

"You were expecting a different reaction weren't you?" he raised an eyebrow

"Sort of." she admitted

He rolled his eyes "Oh come on" he laughed a little "We can make it work, it's fine"

"Draco, the boys will be just over a year old when we have this one."

She started crying

"Yeah but we have an elf and my aunt" he wiped her tears

"But that is the exact reason I am upset, she can't have kids and here I am pushing them out like seasons"

"Hermione, she's had it her whole life... She's used to it now"

"It is still unfair"

"It'll always be unfair but we can't do anything about it, okay?" he gave her another hug

"I know" she said hugging into his chest

Bellatrix walked back in, she had only been outside the door. She'd heard everything but didn't let it show. She sat with the boys again.

"I have Spaghetti Bolognese ready for dinner" she announced

Draco smiled and almost ran to the kitchen, he was starving. Bella picked up Scorpius

She had taken a likening to the boys, particularly Scorpius. Picking up Lachlan she put him in his high chair and served him his veggies into a plate. Walking over to sit down and feed him she said "Do you want your dinner?" She asked him

Bellatrix put Scorpius in his high chair and took a seat.

"Do you want me to feed them both? I will eat later" she asked to two other adults

"It's okay, I will" Draco piped up

She handed him one of the bowls and continued to feed Lachlan, Draco fed Scorpius and fed himself in between mouth-fulls. Once Lachlan was finished Hermione got up and served her own food, and went back to the table to eat.

There wasn't much conversation. Bella finished and left without a word. Draco turned to Hermione "so how did she find out, before me that is?"

"While we were at the doctors, he picked up that I might be pregnant. You know how healers are. He suggested taking a test and I did while you were at work. And I sort of became overwhelmed and started crying. Bella must have heard it and suspected that it was one of the boys, and came to investigate"

"Aaah" he nodded slowly "I found it odd how she knew, I didn't think Bella would be the first person to confined in"

"I didn't tell her, she saw the test with the positive result

"Okay okay. I'm not bothered its fine"

"I love you. You know that?"

"I sure do" he laughed a little "and I love you back"

"You are amazing Draco"

"I sure am" he winked at her then laughed "no, no, no you're the amazing one" he kissed her nose then stood up to put his dish in the kitchen.

"You are too, you know why? Because you did not react badly to this news as I did

"Why would I react badly?"

"I don't want it Draco" she sobbed

"Why not?" he asked, a bit shocked "If it's because of Bella then we've already been through this"

"No it's not Bella. I don't feel the love to this baby like I did for the twins. I am sorry Draco"

He frowned, slightly hurt "You really don't want them do you?" his face softened

"I am sorry Draco" she cried

He shook his head. "It's fine" lies. He left the room.

"Dear Merlin, I have screwed up big time" she said picking up Scorpius she hugged him tight "I love you" she told him. She made a bottle and fed him on the way up to the Nursery.

Both Bella and Draco were lying on their beds with their doors shut. Both thinking. Draco was so happy he would be having another child, but Hermione didn't want it. The thought almost brought tears to his eyes. Bellatrix had only just got used to having the twins in her life and now Hermione was pregnant again, life wasn't fair.

Hermione repeated the sequence for Lachlan. And once that was done she went to sit in her room but found Draco in there, she went to leave but was reluctant." Draco?"

"Mhmm" he didn't look at her, just stayed staring upwards.

"I wish I could just give this unborn baby to Bellatrix. I really do"

He frowned and sat up to face her. "What?"

"I wish we could use some sort of magic and just let Bella have this child"

"It doesn't work like that... She can't hold a child. If there was magic to reverse what happened to her she would have done so already" he shuddered remembering what happened.

"Oh Draco, I don't what to not have this baby either. We created it and it would be wrong to not let it live."

"Well if that's the case you have to have it" he stood up now "You might not love this child but I know I would!" he wasn't controlling his anger very well

"If you are going to be like this, then I am going" She walked over to the dresser grabbed her pyjamas and waited.

"Going where?" he turned to look at her as she walked "And be like what? Am I not allowed to be upset and angry at the fact you won't love our child?!"

"Anywhere. No you are allowed to get upset, but not take it out on me!" she walked out the door and towards the stairs.

"Oh right! So who am I supposed to blame?!" he followed her out, shouting as he went

"Maybe try yourself!" She shouted running down the stairs towards the fire place. She had no idea where she would go. If she went to the burrow Draco would know and follow her, but she was also always welcome and safe there. She knew where she would go.

"Me?!" he scoffed "Me? I was happy you were pregnant! I want this child and I would love it the same as Scorpius and Lachlan! But you... How can you say you won't love the child inside you?!" his face turning slightly red with rage "At least you can have kids, but you're throwing this away!"

"Don't put this on me; you were the one who persisted having sex on the couch that day." She stepped into the Floo network and went to the Burrow.

In his anger he drew his wand and threw a hex at an ornament somewhere in the room. He tried to calm down and splashed his face with water in the kitchen. He wasn't going after her; he wouldn't give her the satisfaction.

She never left to be mean; she left because she needed space. He would never understand, He was not the one who carried two babies for 9 months, and now she had to do it again. Molly wouldn't ask too many questions.

Molly heard the fireplace and bustled over "Oh my dear, what are you doing here?" she outstretched a welcoming hug

"We had a fight" was all she said; she still had her P.J's in her hands

She tutted caringly "Are you wanting to stay a while?"

"If I could"

"Course you can, you know where you are" she smiled "Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not right now" she forced a smile

"Okay" she said quietly "Ron's away so it's just me, Ginny and Arthur at home"

She laughed at the thought "Ron got a date?"

"Yeah" she laughed too "mystery girl, no idea who she is"

"I was actually joking" she smiled "But okay"

"Anyway, you make yourself at home dear" and she walked back to the kitchen

Hermione followed her into the kitchen "Thank you" she said

"Where's your two at? Thought you'd bring them with you?" she asked, looking behind her as if they would just appear

"This visit was made in haste and I had just put them down." Being here in the Burrow calmed Hermione for some odd reason

She smiled a sorry smile "And Draco can cope with the two by himself?"

"Yeah, they shouldn't be too much of a hassle. They should sleep the night through these days"

"That's not the only thing though is it?" she raised an eyebrow, Ron had told her some 'rumour' from Harry... Now was the time to find out.

"What do you mean?"

"A certain mental aunt"

"Where did you hear such an absurd thing like that from?"

"From Ron... Harry told him, and Luna told him" she shook her head "Sorry, I shouldn't believe such rumours, you're too smart for that"

"Luna" she sighed "Should never have told that dreamy girl"

Molly put down the plates in her hands "What? It's true?"

"Yes but she is not why I left the house tonight. She has been nothing but helpful with the boys"

She gave her a look "This is Bellatrix Lestrange, do you remember what she done to you?"

"Like I could ever forget"

Molly was shocked that it was all true "Why is she staying in your house? She has her own does she not?"

"Not currently, she doesn't"

She frowned but didn't want to know anymore "So why have you left?"

"Draco and I had a fight

"Hmm" she finished up in the kitchen "I really don't know what to say dear"

"I will explain later. I promise, just. I just need time to think everything through"

Hermione said as she stood up and went up the multiple stairs to the room she will stay in. "I wonder what Draco is thinking of"

Ginny had heard them talking down stairs and went to go see if Hermione was okay. Gently knocking on her door she stepped in "hey"

"Hey" she smiled

"I might have overheard your conversation" she paused "okay I did over hear. What's going on?"

"I had a fight with Draco" she frowned

"Over?" she pushed on

She contemplated telling Ginny, she was her best friend after all "Iampregnant" she rushed out in a hushed tone

Her eyes widened "oh merlin that's amazing! But... You've fallen out because... Oh no, Draco doesn't want it does he? That's terrible" she shrieked, jumping to conclusions.

"Shhhh! Your mother doesn't know. Only Draco you and I know" she purposely "And it is not that he doesn't what the child. Believe me he does"

She frowned "then what's the problem. You're pregnant, you both want the kid..." of course she assumed Hermione would want the baby

"He got frustrated because life in unfair and Bellatrix can't have kids and here I am with a set of twins and at least another one on the way" she explained "I don't want it"

Her mouth dropped open "y-you don't want it?" she asked quietly

"Oh Merlin I am a horrible person" she started crying again

"No... No! No you're not... I just wasn't expecting it that's all" she put an arm round her

"I am. What normal person doesn't what a baby?"

"A lot of people don't want kids! I don't!"

"Neither did I until I found out I was pregnant with Lachlan and Scorpius. But I don't love this one"

She frowned, not knowing what to say "so has he kicked you out?"

"No we had a fight and I left

"Oh..." she looked down, thinking. Then looked back up to Hermione "you should go back"

"I can't." she said "Not tonight, I said that this was his fault. Ginny. I blamed it all on him"

Ginny couldn't say she wasn't right, because for once it wasn't his fault "listen, we all make mistakes... He'll forgive you for blaming him, I'm sure"

"I don't think I can go back just yet."

She nodded and tried to smile "I'll leave you to it" she hugged her and left

Hermione laid on the bed and sighed. Laying down she drifted off to sleep on top of the covers with her day clothes on

Draco didn't sleep that night, the bed felt empty and the boys wouldn't settle, as if they knew their mum wasn't around. Bella had tried to help but she got frustrated and put a silencing charm around her room. He was up all night trying not to think of Hermione.

* * *

**A.N: There you go.**

**Porudly. **


	13. Chapter 13

Waking before the sun was even up, Hermione could not stay any longer; she needed to see her family again. Writing a note as to not worry Molly or her family, she left it on the kitchen table and apperated to the front door. But on the outside

Draco was in the kitchen, warming milk with Lachlan in his arm and Scorpius sleeping in his high chair

Knocking on the door Hermione wondered who would answer

Buddy opened the door "Mistress Granger" he bowed and stepped aside to let her in

"Hello Buddy," she smiled "Where are Draco and the boys?"

"In the kitchen"

"Thank you Buddy" Hermione walked into the kitchen

Draco had his back to the door, trying to calm Lachlan

"Draco, I am so sorry"

He jumped at her voice and span round. "Hermione..." he hadn't a clue what to say

"I didn't mean to startle you" she said softly

"I didn't think you'd be back"

"I couldn't think straight knowing that when I last saw you, we were fighting

He looked straight at her "I missed you"

"The same from me to you. Do you need a hand?"

"Yeah" he handed Lachlan to her "he needs fed, I'll take this one upstairs" he kissed her forehead as he walked passed her and picked up a sleepy Scorpius.

"Hello my baby boy" she smiled at him" Mummy missed you"

Draco went straight upstairs and put Scorpius to bed. He knocked on Bella's door and quietly told her Hermione was back. There was no reply but he went down stairs

"Draco, I think he said his first word!" she was so excited that she forgot all about the bottle

"What?!"

"I told him that Mummy missed him and I think his said mum!"

He nearly ran over to her "get him to say it again"

"Lachlan" she said to get his attention "Mummy loves you"

"Mum" Draco frowned; to him it just sounded like more gurgling.

"Daddy also loves you Lachlan. Say dad, say Dad." she encouraged

Nothing. But Draco was still happy "trust it to be you that gets them to talk" he laughed a little

"I bet that Scorpius will talk for you" she smiled suddenly remembering the bottle she started to feed Lachlan

"Hope so" he smiled

"I know so"

He kissed her forehead "by the way you do realise its 5am? Why are you up so early?"

"Couldn't sleep. Kept thinking of you and the boys"

"I didn't sleep either" he yawned as he said it

"I took a potion, Molly gave it to me

"Oh, I just stayed up with the boys"

"Were they troublesome?"

"Yeah"

"I am sorry

"Look it's fine. I don't want to talk about it right now" he looked down

"That's fine. I actually had an idea, well Ginny had an idea"

"Well..."

"She said that there is this organisation that gives babies to mothers who can't have children. And I got to thinking. Do you think Bella would want this baby if I offered to have it for her? That is if you are okay with it" she said cautiously

After a long pause Draco finally said "I'll think about it" he really wanted this baby and it would be weird for his aunt to have it.

"It was just an idea"

"No, no... It's a good idea, but I want this baby" he looked down

"I know, I am trying to want this baby to" she said walking over to him and placing her back against his front. After all she still had Lachlan in her arms. He tried to smile weakly.

"Care to put this little one to bed then I might just go lay in ours. Care to join me?"

"Sure" he bent round to kiss her cheek

"I love you" she smiled as she went upstairs to put Lachlan to bed

He smiled after her then went upstairs

Kissing both of her children on their foreheads, "Goodnight my baby boys" she whispered. Closing the door slightly she went to her own bedroom

Draco was sat on the bed; he looked up when Hermione walked in "you really want to give this baby to Bellatrix?" He still looked hurt, but was coming round to the idea

"Well, have you seen her when she is with our boys?"

"Yeah, but she panics when something goes wrong"

"So did we when they were first born"

He took a long breath "are you sure about this?"

"It's up to you honey" she sat down on the bed "I am all for it. That is if she will take him or her for not being 'pure blooded' but the baby is yours too"

"She's warmed up to you, almost forgot about yours and the boys blood. I don't think that will be a problem..."

"Yeah I know, but this is still half your decision" she reminded him.

There was a long silence while he thought about it. "If Bella wants it, then... Then I agree" of course he still wasn't sure, the fact his aunt would mother his child was strange but something they'd have to adapt to.

"Shall we go ask or wait until Bella comes out of her room for the morning?" Neither of them had been in Bellatrix's room for almost 3 months

"Why wait?" He smiled a little

"Okay," she hugged him

He stood up "we'll go now" but then he stopped "if she's in a bad mood we can leave it until morning"

"Deal" she smiled standing up and making her way to Bella's door and knocking lightly

As usual, no response just the sound of the door unlocking.

Hermione and Draco walked in "Did we wake you?" she asked

She shook her head "no, what is it?"

"Well as you know, I am pregnant" she shuddered not knowing what reaction she would get

Her head flicked up to face Hermione, 'has she really come just to rub it in more?' Bella asked herself. Her lip curled back as she waited for her to continue. Draco put an arm around Hermione, after noticing Bella's behaviour.

"No Aunt" Draco said taking over the conversation "We were wondering if... Well if Hermione carried this baby to term, would you want it as your own?"

The anger from her face fell as it swapped from emotion to emotion. First confusion, then a short-lived happiness before she just looked disgusted. "But it's your baby; you can't give it to family... It's wrong"

"You see Hermione is not particularly attached to this child" he said frowning a bit "But it was actually her who came up with the idea of having it for you"

"You don't want this child?" her mouth hung open as her dark eyes scanned Hermione "how can you not want a child? Do you realise how lucky you are to be able to get pregnant?! Do you know how selfish that is?!" she stood up; shaking with anger "do you have any idea what happened to me? What happened to stop me having kids?!" her eyes filled with angry tears as she had flashbacks.

This time it was Hermione who spoke "No actually, I don't know. Draco said it was your choice if you wanted to tell me" she said calmly "That is another reason I thought that you might want to have sole custody of him or her. That I would have this baby for you"

She started to calm down slowly. "You don't want to know" she whispered, staring at the floor. After a short pause she looked back up at her "You'd really do that?" a slight tone of hope in her voice

"I would do anything for you to be able to have a child. You ask Draco, I have been asking him of things that could help and he kept telling me that you had tried everything"

She looked at Draco who just simply nodded then turned back to Hermione. "B-but... I'm not fit to be a mother!" her eyes full of panic "I nearly killed Draco once when he was newborn, I've harmed you I don't know how many times" she quickly looked at Hermione's arm "I'm a killer, how am I supposed to be a mother?"

"You have been so helpful with the twins, and if you agree to this then you could come to the doctor appointments with me. We will help you Bella" she promised

Bella simply stared at her for a while. Then slowly a smile appeared as did tears. And possibly the strangest reaction, she stepped forward and hugged her, whispering "thank you" into Hermione's ear while she quietly sobbed. To her, it felt like years since she had hugged anyone and meant it.

"It's okay" she said hugging her back

Draco frowned a little at the pair; the last thing he expected was for his aunt to be hugging someone she believed to hate for years. Bellatrix let her arms drop as she stepped back. Wiping tears from her face she gave a genuine smile.

"And thank you, Bella" she said smiling back

Bella couldn't say a word, she was too over joyed. She stood there with happy tears. Draco gave her a little hug

"Why me? Of all people you could have selected, you picked me"

Bellatrix asked

"After what you've been through, how helpful you've been and how desperate you are for a child to call your own... I think you deserve it"

Still crying "Thank you both" she hugged both of them again

He still couldn't get used to how happy his aunt was, it was like it was radiating from her. "It's okay. You look tired, aunt, I know you didn't sleep well last night. I think we'll leave you to rest" Draco nodded.

"Thank you again" she said lying back down on her bed. Hermione led Draco out of the room

Draco sighed "it could of been worse" he muttered once they were out of ear shot

"Oh Draco" she smiled hugging him

"Are you still sure about this? There's no turning back without being murdered in the process" he, of course, still was a bit upset about it all.

"I am, but Draco. I asked you if you were sure. If you wanted this child I would have it. I am sorry"

"It wouldn't be fair on the child if its mother didn't want it" he said, slightly sourly

"Let me guess, there is another argument coming along here isn't there?"

He looked away, hiding his anger. "I don't want to argue" he said through clenched teeth, then turned to face her

"And neither do I" she said simply

He walked away, downstairs then outside, slamming the front food behind him. He just sat on the step, his head in his hands

"I have turned into a horrible person" she said out loud

Draco stayed out there for a few hours, trying to think things through... It felt as if his life had completely flipped in the space of a year. The sky was starting to darken so he gave a loud sigh and stood up before going back indoors. It seemed oddly quiet so he walked into the front room and took out a bottle of firewhiskey from the cabinet. Not bothering to fetch a glass he drunk straight from the bottle and sat in the largest armchair by the warm fire.

Hermione sat on the bed in silence, Bella wanted her baby but so did Draco. What could she do now?

Draco soon finished the large bottle but thought best to stay where he knew Hermione would be angry at him for drinking so heavily. He just hoped she didn't come downstairs, his aunt he didn't mind so much as they used to drink together regularly but still he wanted to be alone

Alone. Hermione was in a house full of people but she never felt so alone. There were 4 other people in the house and one in her, she was still alone

Thinking he would be stable, Draco stood up and staggered upstairs. Slurring something inaudible he leaned against the wall with a thud and tried to stand himself up again.

Hearing cluttering in the house Hermione pulled herself together and went to investigate. She found Draco crawling up the stairs "Why are you crawling?"

He looked towards the source of the voice and saw a blurry Hermione. He cursed under his breath and attempted to walk normally up the stairs, and failing.

"Oh, Draco." she sighed. Using a levitation charm she helped Draco to stand "What was it that you drunk?" each wizard alcohol came with different side-effects.

"Furrr wwsky" was all he could manage.

Hermione shook her head, "Fire Whisky?" she asked

He nodded and slumped against a wall once he reached the top of the stairs.

"Why did you drink the whole bottle Draco? Do you know how dangerous that can be?" she lectured him

He screwed his face up at her, not wanting to be told off. "Don't care" he slurred and cursed quite loudly at her before roughly staggering from the wall.

She followed him down the hall to make sure he was okay, and didn't harm himself

He burst into Bellatrix's room "aunt!" He gave a lopsided grin and went to give her a hug but instead tripped over his own feet and fell face first onto the bed.

Draco's sudden arrival startled her; she climbed up in the bed. He reminded her of Rod "My Dragon, are you okay?" she whispered

"Yeah" he replied and stood up again, swaying slightly. "You look scared. I didn't scare you did I?" He bent down to see her face better, still swaying uncontrollably. "I'm sorry Bell'" hardly anyone called her Bell

"Merlin Draco, you are so drunk." she stammered

"Mhm" he nodded and started to laugh. He managed to sit on the bed "care to join me?" He got out his wand ready to get some more firewhiskey.

"No, I do not. And Draco, you are not having any more alcohol" she was worried that he was going to turn like Rod did

He turned to face her and frowned "what happened to us being drinking partners?" Even after his aunts warning he still managed to flick his wand and catch yet another bottle in his hand.

"The fact that you already drunk. How on earth do you manage to be falling around the floor and still catch small-ish types of things?"

He shrugged "skill" he smirked and took a rather large swig

"I said no!" she said firmly, taking the bottle him "What does Hermione think of you getting plastered? And care to explain why you are doing just that?

Again he shrugged "she doesn't love that bloody child. A child that I do love" he knew he shouldn't be telling her of all people but he couldn't refrain himself. He took a lunge for the bottle in Bella's hand.

Being an older witch, she knew more things and made the bottle disappear and cast a quick spell; any of the alcohol could not be accessed by the use of magic. "I know," was all she said

He growled at her "that was mine" he tried to summon another bottle "what did you do that for?!"

"Your own good. Now off to bed with you" she suggested to the very intoxicated Draco

"No" he frowned

"Why would that be" she asked calmly. Bella knew how to deal with drunks and yelling was not a way to do that

"I want a drink" he said just as calmly as she did. Realising he would have to get it himself he stood up again, reaching for the door

"Well there is none left" she lied to him. "Now you are going to either stay in here and sleep or on the couch, take you pick"

Draco looked deeply upset at the news of no alcohol. "I have my own bed" he continued walking towards the door

"And the person you are going to marry is happily sleeping in there and if you go barging in there the way you did to my room. Then you will have a very cranky lady on your hands. And your hands are in no shape to have anything but yourself on them."

He ignored his aunt again and proceeded out the door, across the corridor, and slammed himself into his own door, looking bewildered as to why it was locked. Being absolutely hammered, he didn't use magic, but kicked it down. He broke the weak lock and staggered inside

Hermione screamed as she shot up in bed.

"Ssh" he raised a finger to his lips

Calming down she regained the ability to speak "What are you doing breaking the place?"

"It was locked" he said as if it were obvious. He staggered towards the bed and nearly sat on top of Hermione

"Whoa! Watch out."

He let out a low laugh "Hmmm sorry" he looked up to face her, a stupid drunken grin on his face

"Either come to bed or go away" she told him "I was asleep before you came in"

He mumbled something then rolled over. Before anything else happened he had fell asleep at the foot of the bed.

Hermione looked towards the end of the bed 'I didn't mean literally' she mumbled to herself. Curling up in the bed she was soon back to sleep.

Draco woke up the next morning with what felt like a constant knocking against his skull, the bright light from the window didn't help either. He groaned still with his eyes shut but realised he was still fully clothed from the day before and reaked of alcohol.

Hermione woke to the need to throw up, morning sickness had started again the smell of Draco didn't help the matter either.

He stayed motionless on top of the covers but moved suddenly as Hermione dashed to the bathroom.

She threw up the content of her stomach, and continued to heave. "I hope this doesn't last too long this time" She sighed.

Eventually he came to his senses and silently dragged himself to the bathroom. He soothingly rubbed her back and gently scraped her hair from her face, still not saying a word.

"Thanks" she said once she was finished heaving. She went to brush her teeth

He rummaged in the cabinet and took out something that looked like it could help with his hangover. He walked past Hermione and stripped to go in the shower, the smell was making himself sick.

"Once she was finished, Hermione went to get the boys breakfast ready for when they woke up. They were back on synchronised schedules

In the quiet Draco tried to remember what happened last night. They argued. He went outside. He came back. Got a drink. Blank... But whatever it was he felt guilty.

Hermione had just finished making their food when she heard them upstairs. Walking she grabbed the both of them and took them down to feed them

Draco walked downstairs to where Hermione and his kids were. Rubbing his head and groaning slightly, at least he smelled and looked better. "What... what happened last night?" He muttered, and after no response he asked again "Did I do anything?"

"We had a small argument then you went and sulked out the front of the manor for 2 or so hours. Then you decided to drink a full bottle of Fire Whisky" she explained as she feed the boys

"A full bottle?" He repeated to himself feeling ashamed, but slightly proud he could handle that much- he tried to hide the last feeling from his face.

"I am surprised that you are not in hospital. I don't know what you did, I left you in the hall way and went to bed, but you came barging in and woke me up about an hour later. Then you fell asleep on the end of the bed"

"Sorry" he mumbled, staring at his feet. Bellatrix walked in and tried to stop herself from smirking "Still alive then?" Draco ignored her but winced at her loud voice.

Hermione gave a cocky smile "It appears that. I am guessing that he came and visited you last night?"

She raised her eyebrows as if it were obvious. "Sure did, and tried to get me to join him" Draco's face reddened as his hazy memory came back to him.

"And I can see that you refused or you would look as bad as Draco" she joked

"Took the whole lot off him, made sure he couldn't get any more without attempting the stairs" she allowed a small smile to sweep across her face.

"Well done" Hermione said "Are you all done Lachlan?" she asked as she finished of feeding Scorpius

Draco continued to look down; he didn't like being embarrassed like this. Once the girls had finished talking he left the room. Bellatrix nearly laughed as he vanished but turned serious and spoke to Hermione in a hushed voice "What did he say to you? Y'know... Last night"

"Before or after the alcohol?"

"Both, if it's important"

"Well before he got drunk we argued about... Well we argued" She didn't want Bella to think that she was the reason they were fighting "And after, not much. He barged in and woke me up. I told him to either leave or go to sleep and he fell asleep on the end of the bed in his clothes without the covers"

She let out a sigh of relief "oh good" but then rethought her words "I mean, not good that you argued I... I just..." she stumbled as she thought about how Draco reminded her of rod "nothing" she whispered and her huge dark eyes stared into nothing.

Hermione giggled at Bellatrix "Want to help me clean and dress these two?"

She came back to earth and nodded slightly. While she helped Hermione she couldn't stop her mind from drifting to her husband.

The boys were dressed in no time. They wore matching suits with different coloured shirts

Bellatrix held up Scorpius after he was dressed, still she thought about Rod "Hermione...?" She called, rather quietly and unsure whether or not to confined in her.

"Yeah"

She frowned and looked down "Do you... Do you think I should tell my Rod?" She looked up again "About... you, you giving me your child"

"That is something I can't decide. Do you think you should?"

"Kind of... He is my husband, he loves me" before Hermione could retaliate she shook her head "I don't care what anyone says, I know he does"

"Well then you should tell him, if you think you should. Then go for it" she encouraged

"Really?" A tone of hope in her voice "just-just don't tell Draco! He'll keep me locked up and stop me from seeing him" she nearly burst into a panic

"Why would he do that?"

"Would you let your deranged aunt go running back to her abusive, drunk, murderous husband?" She raised an eyebrow

Hermione's eyes widened "I didn't know that! Draco doesn't tell me things about you. See I don't even know why you can't have a child of you own"

"Thought it was common knowledge" she shrugged "and not many people do know what happened, Draco only knows because he was listening in when I told Cissy. He was only little" she added and lowered her hand to waist-height, showing how small Draco was.

"I can't imagine him that small"

She forced a laugh; glad Hermione had picked up about his height and not pushed for more answers.

"I wonder what Draco is actually doing"

"Merlin knows..." She rolled her eyes

"Well I am going to go check that he has not raided his Fire Whisky collection again. Do you want me to take Scorpius?"

She handed him back without a word, just hoping Draco hadn't been anywhere near alcohol.

Holding both or her sons she went to find him "Draco! Where are you?"

Again, he was in the front room. Slumped lazily in the biggest armchair by the fire. "In here"

She walked over and handed him Scorpius just as he said 'dad dad'

He grinned down at him then looked up at Hermione "how longs he been saying this?"

"First time that I have heard"

He looked back down at Scorpius then held him so it looked like he was stood on his lap "What did you say? Hmm? What did you say?" He cooed, still smiling.

Hermione put Lachlan on the floor and cast a ward around the fire place so the boys would not harm them self on the fire.

Draco set Scorpius next to his brother "so 'father' is too much of a mouthful?" He joked then stood up and kissed Hermione on the forehead.

"Hey give them time" she smiled "It is bad enough they already look like you in their suits"

He returned the smile and wrapped his round her waist. "What's wrong with them looking like me?" He looked down so his chin pressed against his chest, showing the fact he wore a similar suit.

"Nothing, I like it when you wear your suits. They make you look sexy"

"Mhm" he tightened his arms around her, bringing her closer "why do you think I wear them?"

"Maybe I should start wearing suits too

"No need, you look better without anything on" he gave a greedy smirk and leant in to kiss her.

Her breath hitched "So do you" she said

He let out a low chuckle and kissed her neck. But was soon disturbed by a high pitched cough coming from the doorway.

Pulling away slightly "Sorry" she giggled

Draco rolled his eyes and looked over Hermione's shoulder "Great timing, aunt" the sarcasm so obvious in his voice

Hermione blushed as she always did when they were caught in awkward positions

He stepped back but not before kissing her cheek lightly. "Do you need anything or just purely here to interrupt?" Draco faced Bella and smiled a little "just to interrupt" she nodded

Hermione Giggled "I am sorry, you didn't need to see that" she apologised as she knew Draco didn't care. He would boink her in public if Hermione was up for it to. He has no shame.

"It's fine, can't be worse than seeing Cissy at it" she laughed at Draco's horrified expression "I'm going out for a bit" she looked towards Hermione who knew where she was going.

"Sure thing" Hermione smiled hoping Draco would not ask too many questions

Draco frowned "where exactly are you-" but she'd already left "where's she gone?" He looked down to Hermione.

"I dunno. She is a grown witch. She can look after herself"

"Okay" he sighed, not fully believing Hermione didn't know where she would go in such a hurry.

"So, what to do now?" Hermione asked him

Draco flicked his eyes between where Bellatrix had left and Hermione, completely unfocused. "Hmm" he shrugged and let his arms drop from her sides.

"We could do something with the boys" she tried to give him ideas

"If you want" he half smiled

"What do you suggest? You grew up in the wizarding world. What is there to do for kids?"

"For me, it was Quidditch and practice spells on the house elves" he looked down at her with a sarcastic look on his face "but I guess you wouldn't want that"

"I think they are a bit small for both of those" she joked "I suppose we could take them to Diagon Alley and get them some things"

He nodded "let's get them sorted then" he went to go scoop up Scorpius.

Hermione followed suite and picked up Lachlan and went to the nursery "Do you think they match each other today or be individuals?"

"You've only just put them into their suits" he laughed a little and put Scorpius into his side of the buggy.

"I guess you would want them changed, after all I bet you are going to go get changed" as she tickled Lachlan and put him in the buggy

"Mmm, whatever" he shrugged and went to change; he came back wearing an almost identical suit.

Hermione looked down at herself. She had not changed from her bed clothes. "I will be back in a second"

He nodded in her direction and crouched down to entertain the boys while she was away.

Hermione quickly grabbed a long sleaved dress that matched the males of her family. She brushed her hair and went to the lounge where the boys were waiting for her

"C'mon then" he kissed her forehead once he stood up.

"Floo?" she asked him

"Yeah"

Hermione went through with the Buggy and waited for Draco to come through before they went shopping.


	14. Chapter 14

He followed them not long after, then continued to follow Hermione round the shops, not really giving his full attention.

They ended up getting Lunch there as Hermione was still shopping when the boys needed to be fed. Finding a small cafe they ordered their food.

Draco looked exhausted "How long are we going to be?"

"I honestly lost track of time, I am sorry." then she had a sudden realisation "And I forgot that you had a big one last night" she looked apologetic "We can go home if you want"

He waved the idea away "No its fine, if you want to stay its okay"

"If you are tired we can go home. After all I got some new books for me to read and a few for us to read to the boys. So we won't be bored if you want to go home and have a quick sleep on the sofa"

He tried to hide the joy on his face "Thank you" he smiled at Hermione

"No problem." she got up and gave Draco a kiss.

After lunch they went home. Draco was first through; he noticed it seemed to quiet but Hermione and the boys arrived. He still had a bit of a frown on

"What's wrong?"

"Bellatrix, she's still not back"

"Where do you think she went?"

"Not a clue, you?" he looked straight into her eyes as he lifted Scorpius out of the buggy.

"Nope" she lied

His frown deepened and he scanned her face. "Humph" he sighed

"Oh stop frowning. You will get wrinkles on your pretty face"

His face instantly smoothed over as he gave a smile. He picked up the gurgling blonde baby and stood up to kiss Hermione.

I hope these two are not as tall as you" she laughed

"I hope they're not as short as you"

"Well let's hope that they are just the right size"

He smiled again, showing his teeth then gave her a quick kiss on the forehead before walking out to put Scorpius in the nursery to play.

Hermione grabbed one of the novels form the buggy and started to read. Laying down on the couch

Draco came back and done the same to Lachlan. Then, when he came down again he walked over to the couch and gently lifted her head up and sat down so that her head was in his lap. He looked down at her and played with her hair as she read

Hermione didn't notice Draco come and move Lachlan until she felt Draco moving her around to rest her head on his lap. She could feel Draco playing with her hair

Ironically, instead of Hermione falling asleep with the stroking of her hair it was Draco who started snoring.

Hermione simply giggled when she felt Draco's hand go limp in her hair. She continued to read until the boys required attention. She got two bottles and went up to the room and gave them each their bottles

Soon enough Draco woke up, his neck aching from sleeping badly. Realising Hermione wasn't by his side he got up to go find her.

Hermione was lying on the floor with Scorpius and Lachlan playing with them

Draco smiled at the sight as he walked past, but still feeling tired he carried on walking to their room.

Hermione was lying on the floor with Scorpius and Lachlan playing with them

Draco smiled at the sight as he walked past, but still feeling tired he carried on walking to their room.

Hermione saw Draco walk past and went to go see what he was up to.

He was just sat upright in bed when she walked in "sorry I fell asleep before" he said with a yawn

That's okay hun. You had a rough night and a big day."

"Mhm" he tensed his shoulders, his neck still ached from sleeping badly. ((Yeah! Won't see it until I'm home though))

"You all stiff aren't you?" Hermione asked

"Yeah, I'll sleep it off" he groaned

"I could give you a massage if you want?" she offered

He smirked at the idea "who am I to say no?"

"Alrigty then. Where are you sore?" she said as she grabbed her wand of the bed side table

"Here. And there" he said, pointing in-between his shoulder blades and neck.

"Okay, roll over then"

He turned onto his back and got comfy, knowing he'd most likely fall asleep again. Hermione conjured some oil and started to work out the kinks in Draco's back. He groaned into the pillow, feeling instantly relaxed,

Hermione continued until he heard no noise from him, "Draco?" she asked but go no reply so she decided that he was asleep. Getting up she went to wash her hands, so she could then touch the boys without worrying about making them oily

Draco snored loudly into the pillow.

"Hermione picked up Scorpius and Lachlan and went to give them each a bath. Once she had them dressed in their night clothes. She went upstairs to see is Draco was awake

He was in a light sleep and moaned quietly as he gradually woke up

"Evening sunshine" she smiled as she walked over to the bed

"Hmm" he turned over in her direction, blinked then squinted at her "hey" he replied in a very sleepy voice.

"Have a good nap?" she asked "The Boys have just gone down for theirs

"Yep" he sat up and stretched.

"I finished the book I started before" she grinned

"I can't have been asleep long then" he joked

"No but it was a good book

"Mhm" he leant forwards and kissed her cheek. "Bella back yet?" He glanced at the clock "it's been a while now"

"No, not yet. Didn't realise what the time actually was" Hermione was getting worried about Bellatrix, after she was told about Rod

"Hmm, hope she's okay" he frowned.

"Yeah..."

Draco was sat in the front room with his teeth and fists clenched. Angry and worried.

Hermione had just gone for a shower and when she came down Draco was silent it the front room "Draco?" she asked cautiously

He shoved a bottle of firewhiskey down the side of the chair, out of sight. "Yeah?"

"Are you okay?"

"No"

"What's wrong?"

"She's been gone 3 days without a word, she hasn't packed or anything" he looked up at her

Hermione had not forgotten about Bella going and never coming back.

"Where is she?" He asked himself, out loud.

"She went to tell Rod." Hermione whispered, she had wanted to tell Draco but the right moment never came up

He blinked at her "what?" He whispered "what?!" He roared this time.

"I am sorry Draco that I never told you. She asked me if she should tell him and I said yes because I didn't know what he did to her. Then she told me and I was so shocked. Then when she didn't come back I felt so bad, but there was never the right time to tell you"

"Never the right time?!" He stood up; looking down at her "you should have told me straight away! She could be lying cold dead in her own house right now!" He shouted at her.

"I'm sorry" she sobbed

He ignored her apologies and walked out the room, grabbing a travelling cloak.

Hermione sat down and watched Draco leave

Draco wasn't far from the truth. Bellatrix was lying on the floor of her bedroom, in a small pool of cold congealed blood. She felt dead. She heard the front door slamming shut and tears formed as she thought her husband was home.

"Fuck" Draco cussed as he rushed over to his Aunt

"D-Draco" she tried to say, her throat burned with the attempt of speech. She turned her head up to him.

Draco let out a sigh "I thought you were dead" he whispered

"I am" she croaked.

"You are talking, that Aunt is not dead in my account

"I'm better off dead"

"Don't say that. Come on; let's get you to the Hospital"

She couldn't move, no matter how she tried. "I can't"

"I can apperate two people."

She groaned with the attempt of moving.

"Hey, hey, hey. Shhhh Don't tries to move, just think of St Mugoes and we shall be off

She closed her eyes, doing as Draco said.

They apperated into the emergency room of the hospital. And were immediately surrounded by Nurses and Doctors asking questions "I. Don'. Know!" He shouted "I found her like this"

She tried to keep her breathing steady as a tearing pain in her stomach burned and bled, soaking through her robes. "Draco" she whispered "get Cissy" she allowed a tear to fall down her cheek.

"Once I know you are safe. Do you want Hermione to come to?"

"Go now!" She grabbed his arm, her nails digging in.

"Okay, clam. Do you want me to get Hermione?"

"No. Cissy" she felt her arm go limp as if all her energy was drained from her.

Draco immediately apperated to his parents place "Mother!" he yelled as soon as he got there

Narcissa walked out of her bedroom "what?! What is it?" She shouted as she walked down the stairs to where Draco was. Her annoyance fell from her face as she saw Draco's expression "what's going on?" She gasped.

"The fact that I am covered in blood does not worry you? It is Aunt Bella's, I just took her to St Mugoes." he told her

Narcissa froze "W-what happened?"

"She needs you right now. Let's just get to hear then she will explain. I don't know what happened I found her the way she was."

She blinked then dis-apperated to St. Mungo's, she waited for Draco.

He simply apperated into the hospital and went l straight into Bella's room

Narcissa followed. Bellatrix was lying on a hospital bed, the light grey hospital gown made her skin look dead. She was still, her eyes closed, breathing slowly... Too slow. Narcissa started crying when she saw her.

Draco hugged his mother. In an attempt to relax her "Let's go ask the doctor how she is doing" he told his mother

She was reluctant at first but nodded, still staring at her sister.

"Mother," he started "She will be okay. She was alive when I brought her in. She will be fine now. It has only. Been 5 minutes."

She looked down at her hands then went with Draco to see the doctor, still with tears in her eyes.

"What happened to her?" he asked the doctor. It seemed that his mother could not speak.

"Her side had been slashed, damaging some muscles. Multiple bones broken including her jaw, wrist and leg. Severe bruising all around her body" the doctor told them in a sincere tone "We don't know how she got these injuries as she passed out not long after you left, sir. She needs plenty have rest" he nodded and his voice softened to try and sound caring.

Draco huffed under his voice "I do."

The doctor's expression hardened "You do?"

"Not for certain but I have my suspicions'" he thought he might clarify "It was not me"

"I suspect this was no accident, there were previous scars and poorly healed injuries that I suggest were months old"

"At least 5 or so, old?" He asked knowing the answer but asking anyway.

"Yes" he nodded and put a hand on Narcissa's arm "If you'll excuse me I just need to check how she is right now. She's your sister, correct?" he asked, walking back into Bella's room.

She just nodded unsure what to say, or even think. Narcissa and Draco followed the doc into the room

The doctor quickly looked her over and turned back to them with a clipboard. He was still scribbling down some things while he asked a few questions "Just standard stuff... Age? Any previous medical problems? Could she be pregnant?" he didn't ask for her name, as most knew who she was anyway, he wrote down the details.

"35, not that I am aware of. And No, not a chance" Draco replied

He nodded "I'll leave you to talk" he smiled apologetically and left.

Narcissa stared at her sister and sat in the chair by her bed. She didn't look at her son as she spoke "It was Rodolphus wasn't it?"

"I think so." He decided to tell his mother the whole story. "You see Hermione is pregnant again" she started and waited for a response

"Congratulations" she said sourly, not wanting to hear her son boasting at this time.

"And, well she does not want it. Believe me that that idea has made a few arguments about that. Hermione offered the baby to Aunt Bella and she agreed. Hermione only told me today that she went to tell Rod three days ago and she never came home" Draco explained

"Three days?!" her head spun round to him, she ignored the rest of what he'd said "Three days she's gone and you didn't go to find her, or ask me?" she started to feel a small hate for Hermione, blaming her for her sister's state

"I had no idea where she was!"

"Why didn't you stop her?!" she stood up, her calm composure completely ruined.

"I didn't know" he whispered

"I am sorry"

She tried to calm down; she sat back in the chair and took a few deep breaths.

"I didn't know and the whole time she was gone I didn't sleep. I waited up for her"

"Oh Draco" she sighed. "Why didn't Hermione tell you? Why isn't she here?"

"She is with the boys. Do you think she would want to be here?"

She shook her head and looked down "She should see the damage she's done!" she hissed

"She didn't do it! Her good for nothing husband did! I should have killed him when she asked me to"

"She really asked of that?" she looked at him in disbelief "Hermione may not have harmed her but if she told you were she went she might not be lying in this hospital bed looking like a corpse!"

"Yes she did ask me of that" he said sarcastically. "And if all you are going to do is yell at me Mother, and then I will quite happily leave. I have been in Aunt's life for the past 5 months. Where have you been?"

She flinched at his remark "I'm always there" she said quietly.

"Well no one seemed to think that, you even said that she was fine at her own house. That is where I found her. On the floor of the living room, in a pool of her own blood. I was so scared when I saw her. "His eyes were tearing up "I thought she was dead" he whispered

She felt sick, with guilt. "I've done wrong" she whispered.

"We all have"

"Draco, I must go" she stood up "I can't bare it... Come for me when she wakes" she kissed his cheek with tears in her eyes and turned on the spot, dis-apperating home.

Draco sat there and waited

It was a good few hours before Bellatrix twitched her hand and a quiet moan escaped her lips.

He shot up in the chair he was resting in "Aunt Bella?"

Her head turned slowly in the direction of the noise; she couldn't open her eyes but felt the light piercing her eyelids. She groaned softy

"Oh Merlin. I thought you were dead

She felt it, she really did. She gently opened her eyes and tried to say his name. But failing that she just murmured.

"They said that you would not come back to us. Mother came to see you but left as she was overwhelmed

"Cissy?" she whispered, finding her voice again.

"Yeah but she left and told me to get her when you woke

Bellatrix said nothing, silently waiting for her sister.

Draco left the room and asked if there was a Fireplace he could use to floo-call Narcissa. They directed him towards a large room with just that in it. He called her "Mother?" he asked through the fireplace

She had been waiting by her fireplace and appeared instantly. "Is she okay?"

"Yeah she just woke up" he smiled a little

She returned the smile and fled to her room "Bell?" she ran to her bedside

Draco hung to the back of the room

"Cissy" she croaked

"I am here"

She held Bella's hand

She smiled weakly and looked at her sister

"How's it going?" she laughed weakly

"Just a few grazes and bumps" she returned the laugh but winced at the pain that ripped across her ribs, if she hadn't bit her lip she would of screamed.

"Oh you will be fine then" she joked trying to lighten the mood

"Mhmm" she frowned, the pain stung and a tear left her eye. She didn't like feeling so vulnerable.

"What happened?"

"I don't know" she whispered

"You can tell me if you want.

"I don't remember" she shook her head.

"That's okay," Cissy was trying to make up to her sister for being lousy for the past 5 months

She smiled feebly and let out a stifled yawn.

"Well if it is okay with you, I will go and let you sleep" Narcissa told Bella

She nodded "thank you" she whispered and shut her eyes.

Cissy gave her sister a quick kiss on her forehead. And turned to leave

Draco hugged his mother before she left and stayed in the room a few minutes longer before returning home himself.

Hermione was sitting at the kitchen table in the dark when he arrived home

Draco went to find her on sat opposite her, staring at his hands on the table.

"How is she?"

"She was this close to dying" he whispered, making a small shape with his fingers.

"Oh, Draco. I am sorry. I didn't know who bad he was. Was it him that made her not be able to have children?"

He shook his head, still looking down. "No. But that's when the abuse started..." he trailed off "but I'm not going to discuss it"

"Come to bed?"

He looked up at her "yeah" he sighed and leant across to kiss her forehead.

They went up to their room and checked in on the boys on the way through

Draco didn't say a word; he fell asleep within 5 minutes for the first time since his aunt went missing.

Hermione laid there for a while, and fell asleep soon after. Draco woke really early the next morning, unusual for him. He went to get ready to visit Bella again, being quiet as to not disturb Hermione.

Hermione heard a rustling sound. She cracked her eye open to see Draco dressing. He currently was bending over looking for something in his bottom draw. "I like what I see" she said.

He gave a small laugh and turned his head to look at her from under his arm. "Me too" he turned back to grab some clothes then stood up.

"That's good" she teased

"I'm going back to the hospital for a bit. I was wondering if Luna and Harry would take the boys for a bit and you could come with me?" he started getting changed as he spoke.

She said as she stood up out of bed to get dressed. "No you go. I should be fine with them. I will see you soon.

"Thanks, see you in a bit" he kissed her shortly then headed down stairs for a bite to eat then went to the hospital. Hermione dressed and went to prepare things for the boys' day at Harry and Luna's. She packed them lunch and 3 bottles each not knowing who long they would be there for. Once she was finished she went to get clothes for the boys for the day and nappies too, she decided to take them there in their . She woke them both up and went down the stairs to the fireplace with the boys and there things then went to her friend's house.

Luna was still asleep and Harry happened to be walking past when Hermione arrived "Hey! Wasn't expecting you" he smiled.

"Yeah sorry. Unexpected thing came up. I was wondering if you could look agree Scorpius and Lachlan"

"Sure, no problem. I'll go wake Luna." he paused "What exactly has come up?" he remembered about her having Bellatrix in the house.

"I will explain later. But thank you"

He nodded and went to go wake Luna, but she had heard them talking and came down. Yawning and tying her dressing gown "Oh, hello Hermione. And Scorpius and Lachlan"

"Good morning Luna. Sorry for waking you up" she apologized.

"Don't worry. Are you staying?"

"No, must admit that I won't be. But I shall be back and stay for a while when I pick the boys". She smiled.

"Oh okay" she held out her hands towards Lachlan and picked him up "say bye bye to mummy?" Harry laughed a little "When will you be back?" "I don't know" but thank you both. I have packed a bag for them. In it there is clothes, nappies, bottles, and anything else you might need. "She explained "Now I must be off so thanks again".

Harry frowned at how rushed she was but hugged her goodbye all the same, Luna said bye too.

Hermione stepped into the fireplace "bye bye guys " she said as she floo-ed away. Arriving at the hospital she asked what room Bella was in and once she was told she went into the room spotting Draco sitting on the chair in the corner talking to Bella.

Bella flashed her eyes up to Hermione and gave a weak smile. She was sat up a little but the bed moved to support her. Draco smiled too "Hey"

"Heyy" she smiled back. She walked over to Bella's bed. "How are you feeling?"

"Like crap" she grunted, not going to lie.

Hermione laughed "Fair enough. Look Bella, I am sorry"

"It's not your fault. No matter what my sister says" she rolled her eyes.

"She said that?"

"Oh, sorry thought you might of known" she shot a quick look to Draco "she was angry that's all, trying to find anyone but herself to blame" she stared up to the ceiling "cow" she said under her breath.

Draco opened his mouth to argue but decided against it. "I still am sorry"

"Don't be. I've had enough sorry's" she sighed.

Draco stood up "I'm getting a coffee, want one?"

"Better not" she said patting her stomach.

"Oh yeah" Draco said and left

"Really. Are you okay. What happened?"

"Rod. That's what happened" she shook her head "I never should have went"

"What did he do to you?"

"Can't remember most of it. I went straight there when I left your place. He was angry to see me, of course. I told him I had good news, but he didn't want to hear it" she pointed at where her Jaw had been broken "I tried to leave but that was stupid. Then I told him, what you were doing for us. And he went mad" she burst out crying "Then I remember waking up, unable to move, drenched in my own blood with Draco trying to help" she feebly wiped her tears with the back of her hands.

"Dear. It's okay. You are safe now. Shhhh"

"Why did I have to marry such a man?" she cried into her hands.

"You don't have to stay married"

"I do. I won't bring shame. Besides, what's the point?"

"What do you mean?"

"I won't bring shame to the Black name" she shook her head. "He does love me, no-one else will". She said quietly.

"That is not love." she stated "And have you tried to love someone else?"

"Yes" she burst into tears again.

"And who was that?"

"He's dead now... It no longer matters" she absent minded stroked her left arm were there was a scar where the dark mark used to be.

"If you don't mind me asking" she wondered if she would tell her "Why can't you have children? Ever since you told me. I have wondered" she asked cautiously.

Bella took a deep breath. "It was years ago, before I went to Azkaban... It was the night after my wedding, terrible day it was" she shook her head "Tom came to see me, said how foolish I was to marry such a man. He punished me; I like to think out of jealousy. He made sure I could never bear a child" she had held back her tears until that point.

"That's horrible" Hermione sniffled.

Bella couldn't talk, just cry. Hermione hugged Bella tight. She might have been the one who wrote 'mudblood' permanently on her arm. But Hermione would not wish why Bella has been through on a single person.

Bella sobbed into her shoulder. When they broke apart she gave a teary laugh "I pick the wrong blokes. My husband leaves me for dead and the one who has my heart stopped me from having children"

"There is someone who is out there for you. Someone to love you." she tried to give Bella hope "I mean I never dreamed of being with Draco. And here I am, living with him and to get Married soon" She smiled weakly then paused.

"Why not?" her sister used to boast how Draco got all the girls at Hogwarts, why had Hermione said this?

"Well I was nerdy and in 3rd year I punched him in the face, he pissed me off. He always used to tease me about my blood status. I had a crush on him. But I never thought that he would like me too". She laughed

"Yeah, he told me a mudbl- erm; a Muggle Born had punched him. But he never mention it was a girl" she giggled a little.

"Didn't think he would. Too much of a status blocker." She smiled.

"How did you get together?"

"During the Yule ball in 4th year I couldn't help but notice the fact that he kept staring at me the whole time I mean" she joked " so I approached him and asked what the deal is. Told me he wanted me. I didn't want any of it. I didn't know I liked him then, so it was left at that. "

She frowned "4th year... Wasn't he with Parkinson's daughter?"

"Not too sure" Hermione said just as Draco walked in.

He smiled and pulled up another chair. He looked confused at Bella "You're smiling, but you've been crying?"

"We have been talking" Hermione said with evil smirk on her face.

"About?" he looked at Hermione.

Bellatrix sniggered "You never told me it was Hermione who punched you"

He blushed.

"Afraid it would hurt your pride, Drackey?" She laughed.

He sighed "Oh shut up" he looked at the two of them laughing, and grinned a little.

"I was actually telling Bella about how we came to love each other." He smiled and looked down a bit before up at Hermione again.

"Care to join in?" Hermione asked him

"Well, it was long after you punched me" he laughed "And the Yule ball didn't go to plan..." all the while, Bellatrix sat and watched the two of them, seeing how happy they were. "One day in potions. I think it was 6th year. He kept flying notes over to my desk. And in Defence Against the Darks Arts too I think. Anyway I refused to read them. I never knew what they said. To this day I don't know"

"Nothing soppy. Don't worry. Just trying to get you to speak to me, alone. I couldn't really say much teachers breathing down my neck"

"Oh" Hermione said "Well I guess it worked as I found you alone without your goons and asked you what the hell you wanted. And then you kissed me. Hard on the lips and pus pushed me up against the wall. "She was talking to Draco.

Forgetting that Bella was beside them. "Mhm" he smirked "And then you mysteriously ended up waking the next morning in Slytherin" he joked and winked at her.

"And you in Gryffindor's common room the next. Lucky it was the weekend or else everyone would have been awake early and spotted us in each other's common room. That would have been bad. "She smirked remembering the first time she spent the night with Draco.

Bella coughed, trying to grab their attention. "Please remember you have an audience" she grimaced.

Hermione blushed as she remembered she was not at home with Draco. "Oh merlin. I am sorry Bella. I guess I got a bit carried away."

"It's fine. I was worse at school" she shrugged. Draco smirked still, not bothered.

Hermione just laughed.

"So that was it? Draco begged until he got what he wanted, like always, you shagged and fell in love?" she raised her eyebrows and flicked her eyes between the two.

"Mmm... Yeah" Draco smirked.

"I guess when you say it like that. Yeah pretty much" Hermione confirmed. She rolled her eyes

"God Draco, you're such a spoilt brat". Hermione was laughing again.

Draco shook his head but laughed again.

"Well Bella, is it okay if we go now?" Hermione asked.

She nodded her head "I need sleep anyway"

"I can understand that" Hermione smiled.

"Thank you for having me in today"

"Give the boys a hug from me" she sighed.

Draco stood up and leant down to kiss her forehead "Of course, by Bell".

Hermione walked out of the room. "Do you think we could go back to ours before we go get the boys?" she whispered seductively.

He smirked "I don't see why not" he kissed just under her jaw.

"After all, the boys are gone and it will just be us and the whole house to ourselves" she hinted.

"Race ya" he whispered playfully and dis-apperated.


	15. Chapter 15

**A.N I have had a lot of reviews about Hermione not wanting the Baby that she is currently pregnant with and I was asked how she can not want it. I know it may seem weird but it can happen. My sister had her first and shortly after fell pregnant with her second, which was unwanted. I understand that being pregnant is a wonderful thing and is cherished by so many. But thank you all, who have stuck with me. I have a plan with this story.**

* * *

"You're on" she dis-apperated to the house but into the room where she quickly undress.

He paused outside the door and thought a second. How Hermione had got lost in re-telling what happened when they got together. He had an idea. He sent a note flying through reading "I want to speak to you. Alone".

She replied with one 'who else is here? Where are you?'.

He smirked and walked in the room.

"What is it that you wanted dear?" she asked innocently.

He walked straight over and kissed her, hard on the lips, pushing her against the wall.

"As much as I like that. You said you wanted to talk and that just not talking"

"I saw how you lit up talking about how we got together" he whispered in her ear. "Thought I'd try it again" he kissed down her neck.

"Three problems. One we are not 16, two we do it have a green and silver bed spread and three I am not a virgin" she smirked.

"You complaining?" he wrapped his arms around her back.

Moaning she replied "Are you?"

"No" he smirked and kissed her again.

"Didn't think so." Hermione said. "Have you not noticed that I am naked and you have me pinned up against the wall?"

"Of course I've noticed" he whispered huskily then grabbed her cheeks, lifting her off the ground. He turned round and flung her on the bed. Around her the bed changed into an exact replica of Draco's old bed at Hogwarts.

"Wand less magic" she whispered. She giggled when she relished what Draco was doing. He grinned and pinned her onto the bed, kissing down her chest. Hermione moaned and squirmed underneath him. Just as she had their first time. "Fuck Draco. Make me feel like a virgin again, please" she begged. Her moans turned him on, he kneeled between her legs and took his shirt off before stripping the rest of him. He left a trail of kisses from her lips to the inside of her thighs. Hermione spread her legs as she granted Draco access to her pleasure spot. He kissed upwards, trailing his tongue across her warm flesh. "Merlin. Draco. Fuck me already" she demanded. He obeyed her and moved a little closer, entering her slowly. Her breath hitched in her throat. And then she moaned. Loudly. He stroked her face and then quickly rammed the rest of him into her before pulling away slowly. "Just make love to me already. Stop teasing me" she begged. "Merlin thank you Draco. I have missed this" she moaned into his chest.

"That will make two of us then" he panted. Hermione's hand has crept down between them and she started to play with herself while Draco continued to plunge in and out of her. "Fuck Hermione" he watched her hand and how she squirmed underneath him.

"I am pretty sure you are" she giggled. He smirked and kissed her hard. He groaned on her lips and pumped faster, feeling her walls tighten around him as she said it.

"Dear Merlin. Oh Draco." Hermione screamed. As she came. He panted and smirked, pulling out after he came inside her. "Draco. That was amazing. Can we leave the bed like this?" she asked gesturing to the resemblance to Draco's old one.

"Once it's been cleaned, yeah" he laughed and softly kissed her neck as he laid next to her.

"Nah. I just thought we would leave it all sexy" she said sarcastically. Kissing Draco back.

He sighed as his head hit the pillows "Back to reality once we get the boys I guess" he gently stroked her stomach.

"Yeah. The real world. Not a memory."

"Ever wish we could go back? Y'know, when we were at school. Before the war"

"Sometimes." she answered truthfully. "You?"

"Yeah" he brushed the hair out of her face.

Still regaining her breathing Hermione said "But then I think off all the things we have. Now, we wouldn't have that back then"

"You're right" he kissed her forehead "Like this?" he took her hand in his and twirled her engagement ring.

"Like this" she agreed. "We need to start planning that too" she reminded him.

"We do" he nodded. Hermione laughed "We are discussing wedding plans and we are all sweaty and gooey. Let's go for a shower and then go get the boys"

He laughed and kissed her cheek, watching her walk into the bathroom. She ran the shower and climbed in, Hermione started to wash her hair when she heard the door open. Draco walked in the bathroom and silently joined her in the shower, stroking her hair under the water.

"That feels nice" she smiled as she turned to face Draco.

"Mhm" he put his arms around her back.

"I love you my dragon"

"I love you to" he grinned at the pet name.

Hermione grabbed the soap and washed Draco's body. Once she was done they shared a kiss and he washed her. "Do you want me to wash your hair?" knowing that Draco is very protective of his hair. He shook his head like a child and lifted his chin so she could hardly reach his hair. "Fine then. I shall go get dressed then" she said as she stepped out to dry herself.

Draco washed his hair, and took his time. He stepped out and dried himself, walking into their room with a towel round his waist trying to find something to wear.

Hermione chose a pair of blue jeans and a silver top to wear with her sneakers "You take longer than I, to choose your clothes and dress yourself" she joked

He grinned and eventually picked something. "Vanity is in-curable" he said with a smug smile.

"Oh whatever." she laughed. "If we didn't have to go get the boys, I would suggest round two."

"Mhm" he chuckled and leapt over the bed to kiss her. He suddenly had loads of energy.

"Draco!" she laughed "We need to go get the boys, although I do suggest that we let someone else look after them more often. That was the most exiting sex we have had in a while" she grinned

"Mmm" he agreed but continued kissing her

Hermione gave up protesting and kissed him back

He leant into her and slowly pushed her onto the bed. Then, quite cruelly, stood up from the bed "C'mon woman, you've got your kids to get" he teased.

She opened her mouth to protest but saw Draco's face.

"They are yours too" she told him

"You're the one lying on the bed" he smirked

"You're the one who pushed me onto the bed" she played back not making an effort to get up

"You made me" he watched her lying there, tempted.

"Well don't just stand there, help me up"

He held out both hands for her to take.

Smiling she took them. "Thank you dear"

He pulled her up "We should go"

"Well come on then" she said dragging him out of the room.

He walked after her, still holding one hand. He felt like they were 16 again.

The two of them made their way down the stairs and to the fire place. Hermione suddenly stopped "What are we going to tell Harry and Luna?" she asked, wide eyed

"What do you mean?" he frowned.

"They asked why we wanted them to look after the boys, and I told them I would explain when I came to pick them up."

He sighed "I'll just tell them the about Bella, what else is there to say?"

"I didn't think you wanted anyone else to know about her. I was thinking that if you didn't want to tell them about her then you could tell them about us" as she said it, she placed Draco's hands on her slightly swollen belly

"But when you visit them again they'll be expecting another baby with you" he raised an eyebrow at her flaw in the plan.

"Touché." She said and thought hard for a while "We are going to have to tell people. After all I am not going to swell like a balloon and after nine months not have a baby. People will start to wonder."

"hmm... Well I'll leave the talking to you" he kissed her forehead and stepped towards the fireplace.

"I would like your input to" she asked him

"Mhm yeah okay" he didn't listen so much and went to Harry and Luna's.

Hermione stepped through the fire place to find Harry with Lucinda and Marcel, at the kitchen reading spell books and Luna was lying on the floor with the Twins

"Aww" Luna frowned "We were just having fun" she smiled and stood up "I'll go get your stuff"

"Hey! No rush, we can stay for a while" Hermione said as she bent down to the floor. "Have my boys been good?" she asked the twins

Draco stood behind her and smiled down. He wondered how she could love these two but not the life in her stomach. He tried to dodge the thought.

Hermione went to stand back up but fell straight onto her bum "Ooph"

"Fuck! Are you okay?" he forgot about not swearing in front of the boys and started fussing over Hermione. He gently pulled her up and sat her on the couch.

Harry called over "Watch your tongue Draco!" he walked in "What happened?"

"Calm down guys. It's okay, I fell on my butt. That's all" she glared at Draco "I am fine" she laughed

Draco blushed a little, he'd over reacted but he thought something bad had happened... Ever since he underestimated what could happen to Bella "Sorry" he mumbled.

"It's okay Draco" she lent into his chest. She was getting odd looks from both Luna and Harry.

Luna shot a look to harry and then back at Hermione "Draco you look ill, are you okay?"

Draco looked up at Luna "I'm fine"

Trying to avoid the awkwardness Hermione decided to change the subject "So how were the boys for you? Where they good?"

"Yes, of course" she smiled.

Draco shifted his feet; he suddenly wanted to see his aunt. He stayed quiet.

Hermione could see that Draco was uneasy; she leaned into his neck "Are you okay?" she whispered

"Not really, I'm gonna see Bel in a bit"

"Okay" she frowned. "You can go now if you would like to. I will cover for you"

"No, I'll stay. I was thinking we could take the boys to see her too?" he tried to keep his voice quiet but Harry and Luna were still trying to listen.

"Oh, that's a good idea" she whispered and suddenly jumped when Harry coughed.

Harry had his eyebrows raised "What's going on?" Luna turned around to listen to the answer.

"My Aunt Bella is in hospital, which is where I have been for the day, with Hermione" he didn't think it would be appropriate to mention their sexual endeavours.

"Oh my, that's dreadful" Luna sighed, Harry didn't say much. Draco half smiled.

"Yeah" Hermione said simply, as much as Bellatrix told her it was not her fault. She believed that it was because if she had of told Draco where Bella was then she might not be in such a bad way.

Harry left the room to go to his kids who were shouting for him. Luna handed over their bag, unsure of what to say.

"Thank you for looking after Scorpius and Lachlan. If you would like you can mind them again." She tried to lighten the mood

"I'd love to" Luna smiled and sat crossed legged on the floor.

Hermione picked up each of her boys and handed Scorpius to Draco. She did admit they looked cut together.

He smiled at his little boy and said goodbye to Luna.

Walking over to the fire place they Flooed into the hospital.

Draco walked straight into Bella's room.

She was awake but had her eyes shut "Hey" she croaked, without seeing who it was.

Both Lachlan and Scorpius started to giggle and coo at the sight of their Aunt. Whom they had not seen in 5 days.

Her eyes flickered open "Aw" she breathed and smiled weakly.

Draco walked over to the bed and carefully put Scorpius down on the bed with Bella

Her smile broadened. "I've missed you Scorp"

'Aba' was the reply that she got

Bella grinned "Aw" she kissed his fingers and tried to lean forward to pass the kiss on but she winced in pain and lay back down.

Hermione stood in the doorway still holding Lachlan, watching on, smiling.

"I want to get out of here" Bella said suddenly

"Aunt, you can't. You are still recovering" he tried to persuade her

"But I hate it here, I can't do a bloody thing" she moaned

"If you stay till tomorrow I will persuade the doctors to let you come home. After all Hermione is a nurse"

She sighed angrily "Doubt it, I have at least another week. AND they threatened to keep me longer if I attacked another-" she stopped halfway, she wasn't meant to say that. She looked at her hands

"Another... what Aunt? And they wouldn't dare to say no. After all I can easily make them lose their jobs" he said smugly

"One of the stupid nurses" she snarled "Thinking I'm incapable of doing things for myself!"

"Which one would that be? I will be sure to have a chat to her"

"She's in a hospital bed" she smirked, it had been ages since she's harmed anyone, the rush from the feeling had come back to her

Draco simply looked disappointed. "I will talk to the medical board, I am sure they will release you tomorrow"

"Whatever" she shrugged and started playing with the sleeve of her hospital gown

Lachlan started to get cranky because he could not get out of Hermione's arms

Draco looked up "Just put him on here" he patted a space on the bed near Scorpius

Hermione went over to the bed and placed Lachlan there. As soon as he hit the mattress he crawled over to Scorpius and started to play

Bella looked up at her "you're quiet"

"Thoughts are elsewhere, sorry" she smiled softly

Bellatrix frowned and gave an odd look, then at Draco. "Hmm" she wasn't paying that much attention, she wanted out. Quite foolishly, she tried to sit herself up but her arms were weak and she slumped back down, her side felt like and had torn open again it was so painful.

"Well Aunt, I am going to go ask about your release tomorrow, Do you want me to take the boys with me?"

"You're acting as if I'm in bloody Azkaban" she muttered "Yeah...please"

"Well you are acting as if it was"

Draco picked up both of his children, handing Lachlan to Hermione. And headed out the door "Good bye Aunt, I will come see you tomorrow" he told her

She didn't reply, just let them go.

Draco and Hermione went to the nurse's station "Excuse me" Hermione asked "Could you direct me to the Head-of-the-Hospital?"

They were pointed out the way and Draco followed Hermione

Hermione knocked on the door "You are doing the talking" she told him

He rolled his eyes and walked in as they were called through

"What is it that you are wanting?" the man said

"For Bellatrix Black to be discharged"

"You are aware that she came in, almost dead. And she has only been here for a day and a half?" he asked

"Of course I'm aware of that!" tried to speak calmly "My partner here is a nurse, Bellatrix, my aunt, lives with us."

"I am not sure if we can release her"

"Why not?" he asked stubbornly

"She was seriously injured"

"She's not staying here; I think she's proved that your staff aren't up to her standards"

"Where is it that your partner works? Just so I can check?"

"Hermione?" he turned to her

"I actually work here, At St Mungo's, in the Janus Thickey Ward" she told him

Draco gave her a short smile before he turned serious and looked at the man in front of him. "I'd make a decision, and fast. I could have you out of a job in no time"

"And who are you the threaten me like that" he growled

"I work for the ministry, funnily enough in Safety and Security, and the care towards this particular patient is below standards. Would you like me to blow up into a full investigation of each and every staff and patient?"

"Uhh. n..No thanks. I will see what I can organize"

Draco gave a smug smirk "Thank you"

"No problem sir. Is there anything else I can help you with?"

He thought about it "Yeah... Don't press charges against her for attacking your staff, I believe she wasn't herself at that moment" he held in a laugh at that last part, of course she was being herself

"Yes, of Couse" he said quickly

"And what about you ma'am? Anything you need?"

Draco looked over his shoulder again.

Hermione said simply "I require some more time off in" she thought for a bit "about two months' time"

Draco nodded and looked away again "I think that is all" he really just wanted to leave

"Yes of course". Hermione grabbed Draco's hand with her spare one and walked out of the door

"I don't like him" Draco said simply once they were a good distance away.

"Me either, but he is my Boss, ultimately" he frowned

He sighed "I feel sorry for you"

"Well I don't deal with him often" she laughed "First time I have actually interacted with him actually"

"Good, he looked kind of creepy"

"Rumor has it that his wife left him and he sleeps in the hospital"

"That's disgusting" he scrunched his face up "I can see why she left him though"

"You don't have to worry Draco, I would not touch him with a ten foot wand. You are all I want" she smiled up at him

He rolled his eyes and grinned at her "And you are all I need" he kissed the tip of her nose.

"I should hope so" she grinned

"Should we go home? This one seems tired" just as he said it Lachlan yawned.

"We all have had a big day" she agreed

They arrived home to an empty house again, it just felt strange. Draco sighed and went to put Scorpius upstairs.

Hermione also went up the stairs to put Lachlan to bed.

"Do you think she'll be okay staying here?" he asked, talking about Bella as he tucked his son in.

"I hope so"

"No, seriously, from a nurse's perspective. Is she better off in hospital?"

"Yes, but if she is distraught then she won't heal there. If she doesn't want to be there, you know as well as I do that she won't stay there."

"She can't sit up, she can't exactly walk out"

"She would find a way. She put a nurse in hospital herself because she didn't get her own way"

"Yeah... How did she manage that?" he asked, more to himself. He frowned trying to think of possibilities.

"Who knows?"

"I daren't ask" he laughed shortly as they left the room.

"Today was exhausting" she sighed

"Mhm, sure was" he kissed her forehead.

"What to do now?"

"Sleep" he smirked

"But it is only 5 in the afternoon"

"Really?!" he looked disappointed.

"Yeah, I checked as we left the Hospital" she frowned

"Damn" he hung his head

"We could go to bed if you want though."

"I think I might, I'll be up early going to fetch Bella"

"Do you want me to come, or stay at home?"

"You better stay with the boys, I don't think I'll be long"

"Alright" She smiled. "Do you want me to come to bed with you?"

"No I'll sleep alone" he said sarcastically

"Oh" she said sarcastically

He smirked and kissed her shortly, leading into their room.

Hermione grinned when she remembered that the bed had not been changed back

Draco looked at the bed, he found it slightly cringes but it made Hermione happy so he wasn't complaining.

Hermione changed in to her pajamas and walked over to Draco

He put his hands on her stomach "I love you"

"I love you to my Dragon"

He softly stroked her face and lifted her chin, he gave her a gentle kiss

Hermione lent into Draco's arms, she liked hugging him

He smiled and after a while laid on the bed

"Are you going to put clothes on?" she asked

"hmm.. What oh.. Yeah.. In a bit" he yawned

Hermione laughed as she snuggled under the blankets and into Draco, she knew he would not put his Pajamas

He put an arm round her as she cuddled into him and he soon fell asleep.

Hermione woke to the boys crying. She got up two them as she summoned two bottles for them. She gave a bottle to each, Scorpius and Lachlan, they hold it themselves which made it easier. Hermione cast a spell to tell the time, it was 3am, she groaned.

Draco, as always, slept heavily through the crying.

Once the boys were finished she sent the bottles back the kitchen. Before going back to bed she tucked both boys back in and kissed each of them. "Goodnight" she whispered as she left, crawling back into bed she snuggled with Draco again

He stirred in his sleep as she climbed back in, but still slept like nothing happened.

Hermione was squeezed by a sleeping Draco and she knew that he didn't hear a thing, she chuckled and fell asleep.


	16. Chapter 16

It must of been half eight when Draco eventually opened his eyes. He left the bed, trying not to wake Hermione and went for a shower.

As she got up at 3 am Hermione slept through Draco's morning routine

An hour or so later Draco gently shook her awake "Hermione? Hun, wake up"

"Huh?" she said sleepily

"She's home" he had just settled Bella back into her own bed.

"I am sorry; I didn't get up to look after the boys" she smiled "That's good, is she happy?"

"Kind of" he shrugged and stood up.

"Better than what she was at the hospital, I assume

"Oh yeah, defiantly"

"Well that's good"

"She didn't go quietly, I'll put it that way. "

She just laughed a bit "Is that a good thing?"

"To her maybe" he rubbed his head

"Are you okay?"

"She's mad. She didn't recognise me at first, it was strange, she tried to attack me too" he frowned "She's fine now, it was just weird"

"Do you need me to get you a potion?"

"No, I'm fine. It's her that needs looking after from now on"

"Do you want me to go see her now?" she asked as she got out of bed to get dressed

"I think she's okay, but I'm no expert"

"I shall go see" Hermione got dressed and went to see Bella, She knocked on the door as it was closed

"What?" Bella snapped as she unlocked the door from where she lay.

"Hey, It's just me" she said as she entered with her hands where Bella could see them

She glared up at her then her eyes flashed back down; the rest of her didn't move an inch.

Lowering her hands she asked "Are you okay?"

"No"

"Do you want to talk?"

"About what exactly?" she thought being here would help, but the pain was just making her angry.

"Anything" she offered

"Where's Rod?" the question escaped her lips before she could think twice

"I am not too sure. Do you want me to get Draco to find out?"

"He didn't come to see me" she ignored Hermione's question and stared into nothing "He did know where I was didn't he?"

"I don' know, I will ask Draco" she said and went to leave

It was as if Hermione wasn't there, Bella only responded to her voice.

Hermione went to ask Draco "Does Rod know that she was in hospital and do you have any idea where he is?"

"How can she even be thinking about him?" he sighed "I would of thought so, he nearly killed her and then she disappeared. And I haven't the foggiest, but most likely passed out somewhere"

"I don't know Draco, But she needs to find real love with someone." she whispered

"She devoted her life to someone who knew no love; married a man she thinks loves her... She doesn't have a chance" he sighed

"We need to have hope for her, she doesn't have any of her own"

"I don't know what to do though, we need rod out the picture, but she keeps going back to him" an idea occurred to him, something his aunt wanted last time, it has to be done. But he daren't tell Hermione.

"I better get back to her; she seemed to want to talk."

"Try not to mention him? Please?"

"I will avoid it "She lent in for a kiss

He smiled slightly and kissed her shortly.

"I shall be back down soon dear, I love you" she told him

"Take your time, she needs help. Love you more"

"Can't agree with you on this one," she grinned as she walked off

He grinned back, but it was short lived. He was thinking about Rod, could be even bring himself to do it?

Hermione made her way up to Bella's room and grabbed Scorpius on the way, he was awake anyway, and took him into see his Great Aunt.

Before Hermione had even taken a step into the room Bella flicked her head to the door "Where is he? Is he coming to see me?"

"Draco said he would go to your house and see if he was there" she lied

"Then is he coming? Coming here? For me?!" he voice was alerted and slightly hopeful. She tried to sit up again.

"If Draco can find him then yes he is welcome to come see you" she gave her false hope "Be careful you don't want to hurt yourself, Let me help you up" she offered as she put Scorpius down on the bed and moved over to help Bella sit up

"No! I'm not weak!" she pushed away her hands, after a bit of struggling and extreme pain she sat up. She stayed quite a while, trying to regain her breath

Scorpius had crawled up to Bella's face and planted a kiss on it

Her lips twitched and slowly formed a smile, but she didn't look at him.

"Scorpius!" she shouted softly "Be careful, Great Aunt Bella is sore"

"I'm not! I'm fine!" she quickly glared at Hermione. She was just as bad as those nurses, Bella thought to herself, thinking she was weak and incapable. She made a disapproving noise.

"Okay then, well he is due for his morning bottle. Would you like to feed him?"

She nodded, looking at the boy now.

Hermione summoned a bottle and passed it to Bellatrix

She started feeding him, her arm hurt a little but she wasn't going to let it show.

Hermione smiled. "I have a doctor's appointment in three weeks, I was wondering if you would like to come?"

"Why?" she just looked at Scorpius, it was easier.

"It is about the baby, your baby" she hinted

She looked down "O-okay"

"It's only if you want to"

"No. I want to"

"Okay, I will let you know later more about It." she smiled. Bella was making an effort to be a mother

She tried to return the smile, still without looking at her.

"Bella" she said

"hmm?" she responded, looking at the wall

"Look at me" she was stern

She hesitated then turned her head slightly, her eyes flashed up at her.

"Why do you keep diverting your gaze away from me?"

She shrugged and looked back down again

"What is wrong and don't say nothing. Something is wrong and I know it"

"It's not right; I'm taking your child from you"

"Draco seems to have a problem with it too" she frowned as she sat down on the end of her bed

"I'd be it's great aunt and mother, it's not right" she stopped herself from bringing up the fact it won't be pureblood

"Draco can't understand how I can love the twins but not the one I am carrying now"

"Neither can I" she stopped feeding Scorp as he was full and started to wind him

"I can't believe this. You are siding with him?"

She asked knowing the answer

"I don't mean it in the way he does, he's hurt and angry, I'm merely curious"

Hermione was surprised at the answer Bella gave. "And honestly I don't know why I don't feel for this child, with the twins I was so in love. But I don't feel anything for this one." She explained "Every time I try to explain to Draco he gets angry, and we argue"

'Don't blame him' Bella said to herself, slightly sour that Hermione didn't love what Bella so desperately wants. But she kept it in her head "I think anyone would argue in this position"

"I want to be able to love it, but..." she sighed "I don't know"

"Draco will come round eventually"

"I hope so" she heard Lachlan crying "Excuse me for a sec, just going to go get Lach. Do you mind looking after Scorp for a few moments?"

"No, not at all.. Go ahead"

Hermione walked out of the room summoning a bottle in the process of getting Lachlan out of bed

Bellatrix stared down at Scorpius... Would the child Hermione is having looks like him? She frowned. Imagine the looks she would get if her 'fake child' looked like her nephew! She shut out these thoughts before Hermione came back.

Lachlan was happy to be out of bed and was talking to himself in baby-like rambling when Hermione went back to Bella's room

She forced a smile as she came back in and tried to reposition herself in bed. She felt so hopeless, can't even shift her arse without being in pain.

Hermione walked in as Bellatrix winced in pain. "Do you want something for the pain?"

"No. No I'm fine" she said quickly

"I saw your face scrunch. You know it doesn't make you any less of a person if you take something for pain."

She shortly laughed in a mocking way "This isn't pain"

Hermione simply sighed. "Well then why is your face all red, I am not sure if Draco has told you or not. But I am a nurse and I see pain every day" she tried to persuade Bella, Hermione knew she was in pain

Bellatrix made a noise and rolled her eyes

"Bella" she scorned

She pulled a face like a teenager had just been grounded from seeing her friends. She folded her arms and looked at the wall.

"I am going to go get the boys their breakfast, would you like me to talk Scorp?" she asked wanting to leave the room. Bella was acting like a child who was told 'no' to candy

"Mhmm" she pouted in a stubborn way, wanting to be alone.

"Okay, would you like any food?" she asked walking over to the bed, to collect her other son

"No"

"Fine by me" she said as she walked down to the kitchen and put the boys on the floor, "Draco!" she called out. There came no reply so Hermione looked around her eyes finally landing on a note on the bench of the kitchen

_Hermione_

_Tell aunt I'm fulfilling my promise, _

_D_. _xo_

Hermione did not have a clue what the note meant but she did not want to see her at the moment, she made the boys toast for breakfast and gave it to them. She sat down beside them and ate her own slice of toast, thinking about the note.

Rod stumbled up his staircase, amazed he could even walk. He thought he heard something downstairs but ignored it, thinking it was just his mind. The house was in a sorry state, worse than usual. He clambered into the nearest room and nearly collapsed.

Draco apperated into the Lestrange Manor and heard a thump from the second floor. He crept up the stairs in search of Rod.

Rod was mumbling to himself, not sure of what he's saying. He see's a trail of blood "'Ow fuck... Tha' git thur?" he frowned as he spoke to himself.

Draco crept around to rooms on the second story until he found Rod sitting in the exact spot that he found his Aunt.

He looked up and squinted "You again" he grunted and attempted to get to his feet "wur is she?"

Draco lied "You killed her. They came and picked up her body yesterday"

"What?" he stood up straight and smashed the empty bottle in his hands against the cabinet. "I didn't kill her" he told himself.

"You might of well have." he shouted "She is broken because of you"

"Isn't everyone somewhat broken in this world?" he slurs and stumbles forward with the smashed bottle "Get out"

Draco drew his wand, "No, I came to do what I should have done 4 months ago."

He frowns, partly because of his constant hangover and partly thinking about what he's said. He draws his wand, unable to keep his hand still.

Draco was shocked that the drunk was able to stand, and he was offering a duel?! "Are you wanting to duel me?" he asked surprised

"I'm not letting you have my wife again" he stumbled back and nearly fell over. He grunted as he threw a hex at Draco

Draco didn't have to move as the hex was extremely badly aimed. "I don't want your wife. I have my own, I want my Aunt" he said throwing a hex back with the intention of missing him, barely. Draco was right on target.

"You missed" he gave a wheezy laugh and tried to stand up,

"You fool, I meant to. I don't really want to kill you, but Bella asked me to"

He laughs manically "Kill me? Kill me?! You're no murderer that was proved while you were still at school boy!"

"Things have changed; it has been a long time since I was a school."

Rod grunted again and fired a hex, closer this time but still misses.

Draco hit Rod with a simply hex, knocking him back a few feet.

He steadied himself on the window pane "Your aunt, she's better off dead. She's a good for nothing sadistic bitch that can't contain herself! " He continued listing horrid things about his wife.

"You're no better. You tortured her, broke her jaw, her wrist, her leg. You sliced half of her side up! And you say she is a sadistic bitch. Look at yourself once in a while" he threw a hex at Rod but because he was shaking with anger. It hit the window behind him

He snorted "She deserves it" he raised his wand to fire a hex but nearly falls over.

"You are a pathetic piece of shit"

"You can't talk, you're a Malfoy."

"Don't bring names into this. A name is just a name, a werewolf known by any other name would be just as dangerous."'

Purposely yawning "Tired of you already" throws a hex that's surprisingly on target.

Draco was hit square in the chest and was frozen.

He frowned and then smirked to see he'd actually hit him. "You're just like her, weak" he spat and turned round to look out of the broken window.

As Rod turned around Draco broke out of the hex Rad had set him

He groaned "Oh just give up already" he turned round slowly. "You will give her my love won't you?" he smirked.

"No why should I give in to a drunk? Immobulus" he said calmly

He laughed again and tried to counter curse it.

Draco hit on target and continued with "Stupefy" which knocked him back

His laughing ceased as he tripped and stumbled back to his feet "Argh!" he raised his wand higher "Crucio"

Draco was faster "Finite Incantatum" it stopped the curse that Rod tried to cast on him

He rolled his head, sick of him already. He foolishly lowered his wand as he tried to stand straight.

Draco did not lower his wand, in order to be ready if Rod tried anything

"You came here to kill me. Why haven't you done so already?" he looked up and smirked.

Draco spoke calmly and simply, "Flipendo" this caused Rod to be knocked back. And out the broken window

He let out a low scream as he fell to the dirty ground below him. He felt his body twist and crack before it all went black.

Draco walked over to the window and looked down, Rod was lying on the ground in a very uncomfortable looking position . He decided to contact the aurors. After all he did torture his Aunt, this ass should be in Azkaban, if not dead.

To Draco's luck, Tonks arrived with a few others "Eck, what happened to him?"

"He fell out of the window" Draco smiled smugly "Well flipped out actually"

She looked at him, then at the body by their feet, then up at the window "He had help didn't he?"

"Maybe just a little. He was drunk. If you come to visit later, then I will explain in more depth." He motioned to the other Aurors. "Not for others ears, you see"

She nodded "I'll pop round this evening; you better go while you can"

"Thanks Tonks" he said apperating back to his home.


End file.
